Family Affairs : The Beginning
by CosmicTwilight
Summary: Galaxia's arrival puts the future of Crystal Tokyo at risk as the timeline diverts from it's path, all is not what it seems as the decisions are made to pull the timeline back into place.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMERS**

1) All characters that appear in the manga and anime belong to the amazing Naoko Takeuchi and are merely borrowed for pure enjoyment and no profit is gained whatsoever.

2) Travis/Tranquility, Crystal, Quartz, Darien Jacobson and Apollo are all a credit to the lovely and amazing Jendra and borrowed for enjoyment from the Sailor Moon Universal Series. You do not have to read those stories to understand much, but this story does kind of take into account a few things which happened during that series.

3) All other characters are created for this story unless otherwise specified.

4) All names are North American except for Setsuna who I prefer over Trista. I am well aware how Rini is spelt, however I prefer the spelling of Reenie.

5) There is no ChibiChibi in this story, there is a character to serve a similar purpose, but it is not ChibiChibi.

* * *

Prologue

**30th Century Crystal Tokyo**

King Tranquility stepped off the platform he had arrived through, his golden armour shimmering in the setting sun as dark clouds covered the sky over Crystal Tokyo. As Neo Queen Serenity's twin brother he was held with as much as respect as his sister when he visited the peaceful city.

"Your Highness, Neo Queen Serenity is in the royal chambers," one of the guards spoke bowing his head to the blonde royal. "She said to send you there straight away."

Tranquility nodded quickly breaking into a fast paced walk and stepping through the gates of the palace. It only took a few minutes until he reached the chambers and found his sister no longer dressed in her royal dress her wings curved behind her revealing she was dressed casually. Her hair was out of it's usual hairstyle and flowed down her back.

::Serena?:: Tranquility called to her through their bond as he stepped into the room quietly. Serenity shot up quickly her eyes meeting her brothers, tears streaming down her face as he noticed Endymion on the bed, fading from existence.

"What's going Travis?" Serenity cried, "this isn't supposed to happen."

Tranquility was at her side quickly taking her in his arms, after a quick moment he pushed her away to look at her face. "Have you spoken to Setsuna?" Shaking her head he looked back at his blood brother again, his eyes closed and his armour fading further with each moment that passed. "Okay, where's Reenie?"

"She's with ourselves in the past- Oh god," Serenity paled, her legs gave way sending her to her knee's on the ground. "Reenie?"

"Serenity!" Tranquility raised his voice kneeling beside his sister. "We will sort this out; you know that our past selves would never let anything happen to her. Where are the scouts and the generals?"

Serenity was fighting the tears at the thought of her daughter in the past, pausing she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "The Generals are training the new recruits in Elysian, the others have gone to check on the crystal points."

Tranquility nodded knowing that the security of Crystal Tokyo came down to the security of the crystal points around town, from his understanding that was what caused the initial attack by the Black Moon family on the city. "Call Setsuna, I'm going to go Elysian and bring the generals back."

Serenity nodded, "Tranq?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Serenity formed a small smile, "ever since you came back into my life you've always known how to keep me going in the right direction." She looked at her husband reaching for the chain around her neck, "I'm going to to the gate before I get the scouts, I need to make sure Reenie is okay."

Tranquility nodded his understanding as she held a silver version of the key her daughter had before disappearing.

* * *

"Are you okay to sleep now sweetie?" The woman answered looking down at her daughter; her hand gently brushed her hair out of her face. The girl looked up at her mother meeting her warm gaze with a small smile and nodding.

"I think I can sleep now," the girl answered softly pulling her doll to her tightly as the thunder cracked again and she whimpered. The older woman looked out the glass doors that made the balcony, buildings spread around them and the light show a little interesting to watch.

"It's okay sweetie," the woman whispered again making sure the blankets covered the girl completely.

"When is Daddy back?" the girl tried her hardest to fight the tears that were edging their way down her cheek with ever crack of thunder rang.

"You know he doesn't get back for another three days honey, but he'll be so proud to hear how brave you've been during this storm."

"Our song?" The girl asked her mother sweetly nestling in her arms. Her mother knew that even though she was almost eight years old her fear was still very real. So instead of making a fuss she let the child rest in her arms as she hummed softly.

"_We tried, we tried all there is to try. I'm not, I'm not gonna let you fall aside. Let me hold you_," She sang running her hand up and down her daughter's arms to comfort her. "_I won't let anybody hurt you_."

"_So many months, the city lights fade as I drive_," she continued to sing, brushing her own hair out of her eyes. "_I place my hands on your face, breath you in, we need to go, a little faster, a little faster. We need to go a little faster, so-_"

"_We can collide_," the child joined softly her eyes drooping.

"_We can collide_, we can collide," the two sang softly, her daughter's breathing getting heavy.

"_This is where we fall apart_," the woman continued to sing as she focused her gaze on her child making sure she was asleep. The song was something she began to sing to the girl when she was a baby and it had stuck.

"_We try to find home_," the lightning strikes were getting less frequent as she sang, the thunder drifting further and further apart. "_So far and so wide_," she paused looking down at her daughter who had drifted deep into sleep. "_Distant moment crashes down, as our memories collide_." Carefully she pried herself from her daughter and closed the door behind her.

"Angel," the voice said gently, the little girl's eyes snapped open greeting her with the garnet eyes she had grown to recognise anywhere.

"Puu?" the child whispered sitting up her doll falling to the side, she took in the woman infront of her in her Sailor uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on," Pluto said getting to her feet and helping the child out of bed. She quickly helped her change from her nightwear into a skirt and shirt grabbing the hairbrush from the vanity to fix up her unruly blonde hair. "We have to go quickly little one."

"What about Mommy and Daddy?" the girl asked as Pluto handed her the doll she left on her bed before reaching for the child hand and grabbing her staff from resting against the window frame. "No!"

"Shh," Sailor Pluto hissed, "Can you be a big girl for me?" The girl nodded, "Good, close your eyes."

The child did as she was told, her body felt light as she held on tightly to the woman's hand.

"Open your eyes," Sailor Pluto whispered comfortingly; the child gazed around as she found herself infront of the gate of time.

"What are we doing at the gate?" the child asked looking at the older woman, "I thought you said it was dangerous to go through the gate if you weren't meant too?" Sailor Pluto flicked her wrist handing her a key on a silver chain distracting her from her prior thought. "This is just like-"

"It is exactly like hers, it's time for you to go into the past little one the timeline depends on it," Sailor Pluto also handed her a small toy box with a lock on the front and the child's face grew serious. "You must keep this safe, don't let anybody take it from you."

"What's so important about it?" the girl inquisitively examined the toy box in her hands before fumbling with the locks, Sailor Pluto quickly stopped her hands from doing so.

"It doesn't matter what it holds, you need to protect it," Pluto answered firmly, "don't forget your training and remember-"

"Not to tell anyone about the future because time is a fragile thing and even the slightest diversion from the plan can affect the line," The child recited with sarcasm aimed at the woman. Sailor Pluto couldn't fault her as she heard her own lecture repeated back at her, instead she smiled knowing that at least her endless lecturing at gotten through to one of her students.

"A chip of the old block isn't she?" a voice interrupted as Helios appeared standing beside the woman at the gate. The robe he wore was white and helped him blend into the surrounding area behind them. Sailor Pluto didn't answer instead tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "Everything is in place for the drop off."

"What about the protection?" Pluto asked.

"Will be in place the moment she arrives," Helios explained. "Are you ready to go squirt."

The child stomped her feet on the ground looking at up at the white haired man who had joined them and pouted. "I'm not a squirt."

Helios laughed holding his hand out, "come on, we need to stick together if we are going to get there safely." She looked from Pluto who gave an encouraging nod moving to open the door to the gate.

"Just remember to protect it with everything you have, you'll know when it is time to release it," Pluto answered. "And for Serenity's sake, be good for your parents."

The child gave Sailor Pluto the biggest smirk that caused the woman to chuckle to herself as she closed the gate behind the two as she heard footsteps.

"Your royal highness," Sailor Pluto turned and kneeled before her queen promptly.

"Setsuna, you know how I feel about these actions," Serenity answered reaching her hand and bringing her to her feet. "Is she okay?"

"Small Lady is perfectly fine," Pluto promised knowing that she couldn't lie to her queen.

"I want to see her," Serenity ordered.

"You know I can't do that my queen, it could severely disrupt the timeline."

"I'm ordering you to show me my daughter," Serenity's voice was firm as she looked the guardian of time in her eyes. "You will show me now, or so help me Setsuna you won't be able to guard this door anymore."

Sailor Pluto averted her gaze from her Queen and waved her staff infront of them, a second door appeared this one brighter than the other. Words weren't exchanged as the door opened and Serenity stepping closer to the door and peering into it.

She watched as she saw her daughter comfort her younger self as her brother led them to a car park, a memory she couldn't recall that entire well. She pulled herself back from the door to look at their guardian. "What is going on Setsuna?"

"There's been a ripple in time," Setsuna explained.

"I don't suppose you'll give me any more information?" Setsuna shook her head.

"It will sort itself out, the king will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Serenity frowned fighting the tears from falling again, "time is a fragile thing – I learnt that from you."

"Because I have faith in you my Queen, you always arise to a challenge and with Small Lady by your side you will pull through."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** There's the prologue, please let me know what you think. The song featured is Collide and is by Moog (feat Erin Renee).


	2. Chapter 1 - It's Not Goodbye

Standard Disclaimers apply. (See Prologue for more information)

**CHAPTER 1 - IT'S NOT GOODBYE**

* * *

**Present Day Tokyo**

Two young men stood in their running outfits on a bridge overlooking the river that wisped through the centre of the city. The older of the two brushed his short black hair out of his eyes before leaning into the edge of the bridge and resting his elbows against it. The younger had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, he wasn't as big as Darien was and a lot skinnier, Travis watched his blood brother carefully lost in thought as he used the edge of his shirt to wipe away his sweat.

"I don't know how to tell her Travis," Darien admitted softly looking straight down at the water gazing into his reflection. "She's scarred from what happened with Reenie before," he trailed off thinking about the situation they had just overcome with the Dead Moon Circus. "I don't want to hurt her."

"She'll be happy for you Darien," Travis answered with a small smile, "she'll relax after a while and go back to her usual self. We just need to let her have this control for a bit."

"What if everything doesn't stay peaceful?" Darien asked, "What if you get attacked again?"

"Between the outer court and two silver crystals I think we have things covered. Besides, if things got severely out of hand you could fly back," Travis suggested before his expression turned seriously. "This is an amazing opportunity; if Crystal came to me with your offer I would put her on the plane myself."

Darien chuckled to himself, "I bet she would love that."

It was no secret that Travis' girlfriend Crystal was a feisty one, more so than Raye. That was probably how she fit into the group of friends so well despite not knowing their secret.

"Come on, Serena and Reenie are at the arcade studying we should join them," Travis suggested, "We'll have a scout meeting tomorrow so you can tell the girls. That is going to be no easy task there in itself, I hope you are prepared."

Darien didn't say anything instead pulling himself away from the railing and moving into a jog before breaking out into a run in the direction of the arcade.

* * *

Serena and Reenie were sitting in a booth at the arcade while Reenie did her homework, every now and then the blonde would run her hands through the hair of her daughter. It had been two weeks since the final battle with Nehelenia where Serena watched her future daughter fade into non-existence. In the weeks since the battle they had received a letter from her future self-requesting that Reenie stay in the past to continue her training a bit more. Serena was dedicated to making sure her daughter was well trained and educated, she didn't want this girl to have a life leading to nothing but non-existence before her tenth birthday.

Reenie closed her book and smiled up at the teenager, their relationship had been strong since the initial discovery back when she first visited the past in search of the silver crystal. But it grew the more she spent time in the past. "Can we get milkshakes now?"

"Absolutely," Serena quickly signalled Andrew at the counter who just gave a thumbs up to his friend before going back to his job.

"You know I'm okay right Serena?" Reenie asked, she understood why her young mother was behaving the way she was but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I was so scared Reenie," Serena admitted honestly, "I've never been so scared in my life." Tears began to fall down the side of her face making Reenie hug the girl tightly.

"Mommy, please don't cry," Reenie begged trying not to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

"I don't want to lose you," Serena confessed. "How could I live knowing that I would have an amazing daughter like you when I know you'll come into the past and end up dying?"

"I always have faith in you, you are the strongest person I know," Reenie smiled up at her as she pulled back. "Even when you didn't know who I was, you protected me with everything you had. I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"What's with all the tears?" Travis interrupted reaching the table with Darien. "Reenie, let's go get an ice cream?"

Reenie nodded in disagreement, "I've got a milkshake coming."

"I'll get you another one," Travis gazed at his niece cocking his head; she stared at him blankly for a bit before she caught on to what he was hinting at. Reenie climbed over Serena before giving Darien a quick hug and telling Serena she would meet her at home.

* * *

"What do you mean Darien's going away?" Reenie asked putting a scoop of ice cream in her mouth, if there was one thing about her it was that she took after her father in a lot of ways. Her maturity was one of those moments.

"He got an amazing opportunity to study in America," Travis explained, "he would be stupid to turn it down."

Reenie looked thoughtful for a moment as if remembering something. "Daddy has lot of things on his wall from America."

Travis smiled knowing his blood brother's thirst for knowledge, "I guess as future king he really wants to make sure he is well educated."

"Do you think it's important for a princess to be well educated?" She put another scoop of ice cream in her mouth.

"In a way, I think it's important for a princess to be aware of her world and understand the good and the bad that comes with it," Travis smiled at her, "but we fight in the hopes that you won't have too, but just in case it's always better to be prepared."

"Uncle Tranq?" Reenie whispered, "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything rabbit, you know that."

"Can you promise not to tell anyone?" Travis nodded; she started to play with her ice cream. "I lied to Serena earlier."

"What do you mean?" Travis looked genuinely shocked considering he didn't know exactly what conversation he had walked into earlier, "Does this have to do with Nehelenia and Pegasus?"

"I guess so," Reenie confessed, "Puu isn't going to be happy with me, but I just-"

"Just?" Travis urged her to continue.

"Something doesn't feel right in my head," Reenie frowned quickly battling an inner monologue of the speech she would get from Pluto. "It's like all these new memories are forming and none of it makes sense."

"You might need to give it time, the battle with Nehelenia would have disrupted everything when you -" Travis coughed, he didn't want to even think about the fact she had actually died – sentenced to a life of temporary non-existence. "You know what?"

"What?" Reenie asked putting her spoon into her now empty bowl of ice cream.

"I think we need to get the girls and go see a movie what do you say?"

"Can we invite Crystal?" Reenie asked excitedly about his girlfriend, Travis agreed with a laugh and the two left their empty bowls to get their friends.

* * *

"That was such a great movie," Mina said lovingly looking up at the moon in the sky as the group walked Reenie home. Crystal and Travis were behind the others in their own world as Lita held Reenie on her back. Crystal was a fraction shorter than Travis and had long blonde hair twisted into a plait on her left shoulder.

"Did you even watch much of it," Raye teased, "Or were you too busy planning your wedding in your head to Christopher Hemsworth?"

"He is a hunk," Lita added causing the group of girls to laugh. "Thor anyone?"

"I wonder what Serena is doing?" Amy asked quietly from her spot beside Raye, "I'm surprised we hadn't heard from her at all."

Travis interest in the conversation picked up at this point and he joined the girls grabbing Crystal and moving forward. "She's with Darien," he spoke gently.

"What else is new?" Raye said, her voice laced with what sounded like jealousy.

"Darien's going to America!" Reenie raised her voice from Lita's back .

"What?!" The girls asked quickly stopping their steps and turning to meet Reenie's face on their friends back.

"Darien's been given an amazing opportunity to study in America at one of the top Universities in the country," Travis told them.

"How long for?"

"Twelve months to start with but it could go longer," Travis turned to Crystal quickly pulling her close as he felt her shiver. "Let's get you home, I need to get the rabbit home before Serena kills me."

The girls laughed but chatter went down completely as they all pondered what Darien going to America meant for them and the team. Each of the girls said goodbye to Crystal when they reached her parents place, Reenie climbed off Lita's back giving the girl a hug before leaving Travis to say his own private goodbyes.

"This is big news for the scouts," Raye said fiercely, "is it really viable for the team for him to go?"

"This is a huge opportunity Raye," Amy cut in defensively, "there is such a stringent process to get accepted internationally, we should be supportive of our future King."

"Amy's right," Travis cut in joining the girls, "let's discuss it tomorrow at a scout meeting, Darien's going to officially tell you then."

* * *

Serena raced up the steps of the temple as quickly as she could, mentally lecturing herself for sleeping in that morning. A feat that was no longer common every day for the blonde who had turned into an early riser with the help of her twin brother. But she'd been up all night thinking about her conversation with Darien.

Reaching the top of the stairs she found her friends including Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru sitting on the steps. Reenie sat on Darien's lap looking like she wasn't going to let him go, but when she saw her the pink haired girl climbed off the man and raced to her grabbing her hand and pulling her back to sit with him. Serena assumed it was the thought of him leaving them that made her want this little extra 'family' time. Serena sat down next to Darien and Reenie wedged herself between them while Luna, Artemis and Diana were curled up on the lowest step.

"Well now that everyone is here," Travis said commandingly, "Darien has an announcement."

The group turned to look at him and the college man took a deep breath. "I've been accepted to study over in America."

"That's wonderful Darien," Michelle said genuinely happy, "What an amazing opportunity."

"What about the team?" Raye asked what everyone was avoiding, "What about Serena and Reenie?"

"They'll be fine, they both understand why I'm doing this and support me. Reenie probably won't be here much longer anyway and Serena knows how big this is," Darien tightened his grip on the woman beside him as Reenie sank in between the two further with a big smile on her face.

"Raye, there's more to this life than the team," Amara cut in slightly irritated, "He's our king and we need to support him in what he wants to do."

"Thank you Amara," Darien smiled thankfully at the woman who was otherwise always first with the cold shoulder.

"I'm sure Setsuna would give you her best if she was here as well," Hotaru explained politely with a small courtesy to the main.

"When do you leave?" Amy asked.

"Tomorrow," Darien revealed as everyone except Serena and Travis looked at him in shock. "I've known for a few weeks now, but with everything going on it wasn't even on my mind about going until we defeated the Dead Moon Circus."

"Alright," Mina got to her feet quickly, "Let's go make Darien's last day with us a great one! No more debating, we are free from Nehelenia, we are strong and we've got amazing things that are going to happen."

"Read that in a book Mina?" Lita teased.

"Mina read?" Artemis said jokingly, "she barely reads the articles in her fashion magazines."

"Enough!" Mina shouted at her guardian. "You can starve tonight, let's go."

* * *

The next morning found Darien woken up early only to hear a lot of chatter in his living room, climbing out of bed he walked into the living room forgetting that he hadn't put a shirt on until he saw Serena sitting at his small coffee table with all their friends along with Reenie and Travis. Everyone stopped talking when he stood in the doorway of his room shirtless.

"That's what he's got under that shirt?" Mina asked blushing.

"No wonder Serena is so crazy about him," Lita added with a laugh.

Serena quickly got to her feet putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back into his room closing the door behind her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her kissing him deeply.

"Good Morning," she whispered to him between kisses, he tightened his grip on her and pressed his body against hers, one hand pressed into the door behind him. "I'm sorry; they wanted to see you off before you left."

"I don't mind, really," Darien admitted softly as she looked down at the ground. Her cheeks turned crimson at the thoughts crossing into her mind. "I should probably put on a shirt though."

"That might be a good idea," Serena whispered watching him open up his drawers and pull out a shirt. "What time is your flight?"

"Twelve," Darien ran his hands through his hair before opening the door to his room and the two joined the others greeting them all for the morning.

There was a chorus of morning greetings when Lita and Hotaru exited the kitchen carrying the last four plates filled with food and placed them on the table.

"This looks great Lita," Darien said honestly, "Hotaru, you've outdone yourselves."

"You didn't think we were gonna let you go easily did you?" Luna asked from her spot on the couch, Reenie stared eagerly at the muffins with Diana nestled between the two cones on her head. Serena and Darien joined their friends and soon enough there were empty plates where the food had been.

"You won't need to eat until you get off your plane," Travis teased, Reenie jumped to her feet and followed Amara and Michelle into the kitchen again. "You ate almost as much as Serena."

Reenie raced back in the room excitedly as Amara and Michelle carried a small gift basket, placing it on the table in front of him. Darien couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked at the people he had begun thinking of his family.

"It's not much, but we hope you like it," Raye answered sincerely, everyone watched intently as he pulled out some books, pens, and other things to help with his studies before his eyes settled on a large photo frame pulling it out he almost had to fight back tears. Looking up from the frame he smiled at them all as the image staring back at him almost matched the one in his hands.

"Thank you," Darien said genuinely, "Honestly, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Stop it!" Lita answered, "No mushiness."

The girls each said their goodbyes to Darien leaving him alone with Serena, Reenie and Travis as he finished packing his bags. The trip to the airport was extremely quiet with Reenie being the only one attempting a conversation. Darien pulled his car into the parking lot swiftly getting out of his car and getting his luggage from the boot along with his carryon bag.

He locked his car before handing his keys to Travis who just looked at him confused. "It's yours until I get back, take good care of her."

"Darien," Travis started.

"Only while I'm gone, you don't have to use it or give the keys to Serena when she gets her license. But be careful with her," Darien clarified, "she's almost as important to me as your sister."

"I heard that," Serena interrupted as she stood next to Reenie who was holding her hand. The four of them walked into the airport solemnly barely noticing the abnormally large amount of people congregated outside terminal five. Darien checked in his luggage before joining the others waiting for his flight to be called.

Most of the time was spent like their time in the car and that was in silence with general small talk, even Reenie at this point was quiet clearly not wanting to say goodbye.

"Good Afternoon everyone, Flight SX2764 Tokyo to Los Angeles now boarding, please make your way to boarding gate 7."

"That's me," Darien answered quietly as they got to their feet and moved to the gate. "Thank you for everything man, please take care of them for me."

"Always," Travis told his blood brother, "She means as much to me as she does to you."

He smiled at the man pulling him into a quick hug and whispering a thank you. Putting his bag on the ground he knelt down to his future daughter.

"Daddy," Reenie cried wrapping her tiny arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. Darien's arms tightened when he stood up tall tapping her chin to get her to look at him. "I know I said I was happy for you, you're a king and a king needs to be well educ-"

"Small Lady," Darien answered, "don't cry; I'm not going forever and you'll be back home soon enough."

"You won't be here when I really have to go home though," she looked at him, her red eyes glassy. "I'll miss you; Mommy and Daddy aren't the same as you and Serena."

"But we all love you the same," Travis interrupted.

"And you know what?" Darien asked his daughter, a small smile pulling on her face. "I have the best daughter in the world, and I can't wait until you are born in this lifetime, I'll love you with everything in my heart."

Reenie giggled when he started to tickle her. "I'll miss you, get good grades."

"I will for you," He placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek turning his head to whisper in her ear. "Make sure Serena smiles; make her laugh every day for me?" He held out his pinkie finger to her and she quickly wrapped hers around it.

"Pinkie promise," Reenie whispered before he put her back on her feet and she took her uncle's hand. "Bye Darien, I love you."

"I love you more Reenie." Travis gave one last smile looking at his sister who had been quiet during the whole exchange but she was at breaking point and he didn't need their bond to tell that. "Have a safe flight."

Travis and Reenie left the two alone as the line at the gate began moving.

"Serena?" Darien asked gently, but that was all it took for her to take a big breath and the tears began falling. "Oh Serena, please don't cry."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry," Serena admitted, "that I wouldn't get in the way of your dreams or your future."

"You aren't getting in the way of it," his hand moved to her waist and he pulled her close to him whispering sweet things to her. "I'm going to miss you so much Serena, you have no idea."

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I'll write you every day."

"I look forward to reading your letters," Darien smiled looking down at the woman she had become standing in front of him wiping the tears from her face. He reached into his pocket pulling out a small velvet box and handed it to her. "I got you a little something, so you would always know that I was with you." Serena opened the box, a smile spreading across her face as she stared at the ring in the box. It was intricate in the diamond but the band was simple; Darien pulled it out immediately reaching for her right hand. "Know that I, Endymion love you, Serenity, with every ounce of my being, there won't be a moment when I am not thinking of you."

"It's beautiful Darien, thank you." Serena gushed reaching for him and kissing him deeply, Darien pulled back and reached into his pocket pulling out the keys to his apartment.

"Before I forget," he put the keys in her hand and closed it. "You can stay there whenever you want. I've left my computer there and it's all set up for you with all you need to contact me. I've got all the bills covered."

"I could-" Serena started.

"Final boarding call for Flight SX2764 Tokyo to Los Angeles, please make your way to gate 7 now."

"Goodbye Endymion," Serena whispered when they reached the boarding gate, she slowly dropped his hand from hers and stepped back. "Be safe, and call me when you get settled."

"I love you Serenity," Darien whispered back to her before handing his boarding pass to the attendant before stepping through the doors leading to his plane.

Travis watched on as his sister just stood in her spot as they closed the doors of the gate signalling the plane was preparing for take-off. Reenie stood beside her and called her name but she didn't even budge, Travis felt her anxiety through their bond before moving in front of her pulling her into a bone crushing hug with Reenie wrapping her arms around her waist as high as she could.

"Serenity," Travis whispered into her hair as she sobbed into his chest uncontrollably. "It's okay, he's not gone forever." He grabbed her hand that was balled at his side and noticed the ring; his eyes went wide as she stepped back.

"I know he's not gone forever, but it's so hard after everything to let him go," Serena admitted looking down at her feet. "I'm just so scared."

"Stop it!" Reenie shouted stomping her foot on the ground as hard as she could. "Darien will be back before you know it! He has to for me to be here!"

A small smile formed on the woman's face. "You're right let's go to the arcade," Serena looked down at Reenie. "I could go for a milkshake."

"Yum," Reenie shouted in excitement running behind Serena and Travis who walked on ahead, walking briskly through the airport the airport turned into a difficult task when Serena fell to the ground.

Standing in front of her was a tall man, very slim with long black hair pinned back in a low laying ponytail. Reenie didn't hesitate to run up to him with a glare on her face causing him to break out in a smile.

"Who do you think you are mister?" Reenie said agitated, "you should really watch where you are going!"

"Sorry candy hair," the man teased quickly turning from her and holding his hand out to help Serena to her feet, she quickly dusted herself off and Travis pulled Reenie back. "Are you okay meatball head?"

Serena's face contorted into one of agitation. "Don't call me that, you should watch where you are going."

"Sorry man, "Travis cut in front of his sister, "Serena, Reenie lets go."

The three men turned their backs and continued walking holding a suitcase behind each of them as their faces were covered with sunglasses.

"Did you sense that power?" the first the man who bumped into Serena said, his long black hair tied in a low lying ponytail.

"Seiya, we've got our mission and we need to stick to it." The second man had long brown hair in a similar hairstyle.

"Our princess has to be here Taiki," the third man with white hair said; "we don't have time to think of anything else."

"We need to find her as quick as possible," Taiki said with a frown. "Let's get settled in our apartment and we can begin the search again."

* * *

**Soundtrack: **It's not goodbye, it's BRB - We Are The In Crowd

**Authors Notes:** All your views and the reviews are appreciated, it's always nice to know someone is ready. Please let me know your thoughts and what you think so far. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated. Hope you all had a great easter.


	3. Chapter 2 - Come Back Home

Standard Disclaimers apply, the only thing I own is my moon wand and DVD's.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Come Back Home**

Mina, Lita and Amy stood outside the entrance to Juuhban High where a rather large crowd had appeared. Overnight the school message boards had started up with rumours that popular boy band The Starlight's had enrolled at Juuban High. Most of the students were huddled together and were holding signs and making loud noises in the hopes the rumours would be proven fact.

"What's going on here?" Lita asked, "Are they really that happy we are here?"

"Don't you know anything?" Mina asked not even moving her eyes from the congregation outside the gates. "The schools network went crazy last night with rumours that the Starlight's had enrolled yesterday."

"The Starlight's?" Lita asked, "Aren't they hear for that tour across China, Korea and Japan?"

"Yeah but they released a statement saying they were going to stay in Japan for a bit before continuing the tour yesterday," Mina said.

"Speaking of yesterday," Amy said softly, "how's Serena?"

"No idea," Lita admitted, "I called last night but her mother said she was staying at Darien's place for the night."

Mina turned to Lita abruptly. "Her father was okay with that?"

"I don't think he had much say once Aunt Ellen got involved," Travis' strong voice cut in from behind them. "You aren't really buying into all this celebrity stuff are you?"

"The Starlight's are legends Travis," Crystal mocked from beside him, "have you not heard any of their music, they are amazing." Mina quickly grabbed her hands with fake tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are they not the best band ever?" Mina asked.

"The best ever!" Travis just looked at his girlfriend in shock suddenly questioning how he could be so in love with her if she had a love for this boy band. "Has anyone seen Serena?"

"Not yet," Amy answered finally closing the book she had open during the whole exchange. "How is she?"

"She's okay, just needs a little time to adjust."

"Look!" Mina and Crystal shouted in unison as a black limousine pulled up, the cheering got louder as the passenger door opened. Stepping out of the vehicle were three men, the two blondes squealed in excitement as they caught a glimpse of the three. The attention of the crowd was short lived as soon as the principal made an announcement over the speaker encouraging everyone make their way to their classes.

* * *

Travis took his usual seat behind Crystal in English while the seat beside him that was usually his sisters remained empty. ::Serena?::

::I'm coming:: Serena thought back to him through their bond they had been given back in the moon kingdom as a gift from their mother when he had to go to the Sun Kingdom to begin his training.. ::I just slept in:: Almost on cue the door burst open and Serena ran in dropping her bag on her seat and taking a deep breath. "I do not miss running at all."

Crystal laughed at that comment remembering the stories of how late and unreliable she was before Travis arrived in town and they found out he was her twin.

"What's all the commotion that's going on outside?" Serena asked curiously before the commotion she was referring to got louder. "Is that-?"

"Yeah," Travis sank back in his seat when the door opened and Miss Haruna entered the room followed by the three men who caused all the commotion in the first place stood at the front of the class. The girls in the class stopped what they were doing including Mina who started tapping her desk and calling out the name "Yaten."

The three made quick introductions before taking their seats. Yaten had long snow white hair that was pinned back in a low lying ponytail much like his brothers; he took the seat beside Mina while Taiki took the spare seat beside Crystal. Taiki had long brown hair and the last one took a seat beside Serena.

"We meet again meatball head," the man answered teasingly leaning over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked easing her chair away from him; she recognised him from the airport and frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me that again."

"You did, but I chose to ignore you," the man held out his hand briefly, "I'm Seiya and you are?"

"Serena," Serena answered purely out of politeness.

"What's with your boyfriend?" Seiya asked referring to Travis who just glared at him.

"Ugh, he's not my boyfriend - it would be too weird," Serena said, before clarifying at his confused expression. "He's my twin brother Travis."

"Your brother?" Seiya answered lost in thought. "Where's candy hair?"

She was just about to ask him why he asked about Reenie when Miss Haruna silenced the classroom and opened up the assigned reading requesting the students pull out their homework.

* * *

The three blondes sat in the bleachers watching as Lita and Travis attempted their hand at athletics, Luna joined them not long after the final bell rang and the three watched on eagerly.

"So how are you really Serena?" Crystal asked, while it was no secret the two started off with a rocky relationship it was now getting into a more comfortable friendship. Both of them, along with Mina had been given the nickname of the Blonde Trinity by their friends with how often they would hang out together.

"I'm okay," Serena's eyes moved to her hand subconsciously, she still hadn't been able to keep her eyes off the fact Darien had bought her such a nice ring. "It's just weird."

"It will be," Mina added with concern, "but you're staying at his apartment right? That's got to be helping."

"It does a little," Serena started to play with the ring, "especially with Reenie there."

"What's that?" Mina pointed to her ring as Crystal grabbed the girl's hand pulling it up for a clearer view. "Crystal is that what I think it is?"

"It's exquisite," Crystal admitted moving the girls hand closer to Mina so she could see it closer. Serena pulled her hand back nervously.

"What are you two on about?" Serena was clearly confused about what they were seeing.

"Serena," Mina started, "did Darien propose to you?"

"No!" Serena jumped in quickly, "he said that this was for me to have a piece of him with me that's it."

"I don't think so girlfriend," Crystal said defensively, "that's an engagement ring if I ever saw one."

"And one hell of a one as well," Crystal let go of the hand as Mina started to squeal. "Wait til the girls hear about this!"

"Is it?" Serena asked looking down at her hand a crimson spreading across her cheeks, 'Was that really what you meant Darien?' she thought to herself in silence before allowing a few tears to trail down her cheek.

"Serena?" Crystal asked concerned, sometimes she felt like she was missing part of a bigger picture when it came to Travis and her friends and this felt like one of those moments as she watched Mina study her friend cautiously.

"I'm okay," Serene got to her feet. "I'm just going to head home, tell Lita and Travis I'm sorry, I just really need to be alone for a bit."

::Are you okay?:: Travis' voice boomed into her mind unexpectedly making her eyes dart up and catch him running around the field sitting in second place.

::Yeah, I just need some space. Come over tonight?:: Serena asked her brother before saying goodbye and leaving her friends to stare after her as she went back to her place to grab a bag of things.

* * *

Serena was thankful arriving at the Tsukinio residence when she saw that her father was at work. It meant that it was only her mother at home with Reenie in the kitchen making a pie. She took her shoes off and placed them neatly by the door before joining the women in the kitchen. Even she could notice herself how much she had changed over the last few months. She put the new found maturity down to the influx of memories she appeared to be slowly regaining, losing Reenie really flicked a switch for her as well.

"Hi Mom, hi Reenie," Serena took a seat at the counter watching her future daughter bond with her grandmother. Her own relationship had gotten a lot closer since she learnt about her own daughter. Sometimes she wished she could tell her mother about Reenie, but she also knew that it would put her family in such danger.

"Hi Sweetie," Mrs Tsukinio said gently her eyes averting from Reenie to Serena as she picked up two spoons. "Now I want you to get two spoons like this and grab the mixture to measure correctly, then roll into balls and put on this tray over here."

"Okay Aunt Ellen," Reenie nodded enthusiastically putting all her concentration into the mixture in her small hands. Serena watched as her mother washed her hands before taking a seat beside her daughter.

"Are you okay?" Mrs Tsukinio asked her daughter cautiously.

Serena rolled her eyes knowing how worrisome her mother could be. "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Mrs Tsukinio was gentle in words, "I've had all your friends call last night to make sure you are okay since he left."

"I am really," Serena whispered considering how to bring up what was on her mind, "But I actually wanted to talk to you," her mother had her full attention on Serena after being satisfied with the few cookies Reenie had done infront of her. "I want to stay at his apartment until school ends."

"I don't think your father would agree," Mrs Tsukinio spoke honestly; "It was easy to convince him for one night. But he won't like the idea at all; you know he still sees you as his little girl."

"What would it take for him to let me do it?" Serena asked, she wanted to tell her mother that she just needed this. "I'm just house sitting until he gets back."

"It's not the house sitting part he opposes Serena," Mrs Tsukinio's face faltered as she caught the gaze of her daughter's eyes beginning to water. "Don't pull that face Serena."

"Travis will be with me, I just, it makes it easier and it's closer to the school." Serena brushed her hair over her shoulder as a nervous reflex when her mother noticed the ring on her hand, quickly she grabbed her daughters hand her eyes going wide.

"Are you engaged Serena?" Mrs Tsukinio neither had anger or happiness in her tone, it purely neutral. "Be honest with me."

"I don't know," Serena confessed, "everyone is saying the same thing, but he gave it to me at the airport yesterday."

Her mother looked it over again and muttered the words 'expensive' and 'he's a college boy right' while she looked at the ring. "It's beautiful."

"It should be, we spent ages trying to find the perfect one for her," Reenie dusted her hands on her apron facing the two women with a serious look on her face. Ellen's mouth dropped open when she saw Reenie looking just like her daughter at that age.

"You helped him pick it?" Serena asked looking at her future daughter in awe snapping her own mother out of her inner thoughts. "Thank you."

"He said he needed my help for one that was perfect, he wanted to make sure he got the right ring he knew you should have," Reenie explained, "it's just like the one my Mommy wears all the time."

"It's very beautiful," Mrs Tsukinio admitted, "But it also looks very expensive, how did he afford something like this while putting money away for college?"

"Darien's very good financially mom, honestly," Serena whispered, "I wish Daddy would give him a chance."

"He may have to with that ring on your finger," Mrs Tsukinio admitted with a laugh, "He's going to have a coronary." Her mother scooted to her feet and grabbed her daughter. "Alright, should I be taking this as an official start to you moving out of home? That way I can slowly ease your father into the idea?"

"I don't know, like I said it's housesitting, and really it'll be good for me to be so much closer to school," Serena whispered, truth was she was just trying to think of as many excuses as she could. Being in the apartment made it easier to cope without him here, she felt closer to him by being in his home – a home she hoped to share with him soon enough.

"I'll tell you what?" Serena looked up at her mother, "Travis needs to house sit with you the entire time, I love your brother, but your father seems to think he can keep you in line since the day he met you and got you out of bed. You need to check in every day."

"Anything Mom, I promise," Serena smiled up at her mother thankfully before wrapping her arms around and hugging her tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I may change my mind when your father gets home," Mrs Tsukinio teased as Serena raced up the stairs to her bedroom to grab a few things to take with her. The woman looked at Reenie who stared just as confused after the teenager, "don't ever get that weird Reenie, stay just the way you are."

"I'll try," Reenie promised with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Seiya, will you stop staring out the window," Yaten grilled his brother from his spot on the couch in front of the television.

"We aren't getting any closer to our princess by sitting here," Seiya pointed out carefully, his body not moving from its position as he continued looking out the window.

"That's why we have our princess' song, she will hear it and come to us," Taiki added from his post across from Yaten.

"What if she can't?" Seiya said through anger, "what if all this is for nothing? Not to mention the dreams and the strange energy we are sensing here."

"We need to have faith, our princess led us here and-"Yaten paused mid-sentence when the three sensed a spike in energy. "Did you feel that?"

"Let's go," Seiya got to his feet standing strong for a moment before Taiki grabbed the house keys and the three raced out the door.

* * *

She stood nervously in front of her master with her head bowed, not out of respect but out of fear. Darkness and stars surrounded her as she stood with her short white hair pinned up in two pigtails at her sides barely reaching her shoulders; she wore a leotard that was as white as her hair, golden wrist bands glowing in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Sailor Iron Mouse," the woman on the throne demanded barely blinking. "What have you found for me?"

"We believe that they are here Sailor Galaxia," Iron Mouse answered dutifully. "All three of them."

"Have you found the earth's star seed?" Sailor Galaxia asked seriously, "Without that star seed we cannot take over this planet and move on to the next."

"It's on the move, Sailor Tin Nyanko is current scoping it out, we will continue to track it until we have a time in which we can attack."

"In the meantime, we need to find our trio of trespassers, bring them to me before they find that measly princess of theirs," Sailor Galaxia said agitated, "I don't care how you do it but make it happen."

"Yes ma'am," Iron Mouse bowed her head again as a telephone box appeared behind her, she stepped into it closing her eyes when the box vanished and reopened it when it appeared in an apartment. Opening the door to the personal phone box she stepped out into the room finally letting the box disappear.

"What did she want?" A small voice said from behind her flicking the lights on in the small apartment they'd concocted for their stay on Earth. Sailor Iron Mouse was no longer in her white leotard instead she wore skinny jeans and a lose fitting white shirt with a gold bracelet on each wrist; the civilian looks purely for blending in, she turned around quickly to greet the voice.

"Sailor Lead Crow," Iron Mouse answered quickly.

The woman had long red hair trailing down her back; she wore black shorts and a black tank top. "So what did she want?" Sailor Lead Crow asked moving to the kitchen, pulling a bottle of juice out and grabbing two cups. "Did she say how long we were going to be here for?"

"She thinks the three trespassers are here," Iron Mouse admitted taking the cup from Lead Crow; it was simple things like now that reminded her that she was still part human despite being a Sailor Scout.

"If they are then they got here before us and have probably already sensed us nearby," Lead Crow was concerned at this; the only reason they were so successful on previous planets was because their arrival was unexpected. "Aluminium Siren called not long before you got back; she got what the Galaxia was after she's on her way back now. Tin Nyanko is investigating a lead she got earlier."

"How are we going to find all the star seeds?" Iron Mouse asked.

"Best way is to blend in and find the brightest ones we can," Lead Crow picked up their dirty glasses and put them in the sink. "We need to find those trespassers as quick as possible so we can move on and stop them from finding their princess."

* * *

The good thing about the darkness was it was easier to sneak around, to stalk your prey and make sure you had the upper advantage. A young woman stood tall wearing a dress that was trimmed in red but mostly black with a bowl on the front and cat bells lined down the middle. Three rows of bells adjourned the headgear she wore with a bright gold star in the middle.

"Such strong power here," she whispered to herself when her eyes settled on a young man sitting along on the bench. "What are you doing here all alone?" The young man looked up from his phone surprised, but didn't answer. "It doesn't matter, I don't really care I just want your star seed."

The girl moved her arms in front of her; her bracelets began to glow when energy flew out of them knocking the phone out of the boy's hands. A diamond shaped crystal fell out of his body as his body went limp dropping to the ground, she moved forward and snatched the crystal looking at it carefully before stuffing it in her pocket. '_What a waste'_ she thought to herself.t

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

Sailor Sol appeared out of nowhere rushing for the girl and catching her by surprise. He wore a one piece pant suit that hugged his body rather tightly showing the contours of his muscle. His shirt was white with yellow sleeves, complimenting the gold sheen of his pants that moved down to ankle boots a similar shade to his matching belt with the sign of the sun in the middle. On his right side rested his white scabbard he now held in his hand.

"Is that all you got?" she shouted as she jumped out of the way of his attack barely avoiding Mars and Jupiter's attacks. "So the legends are true."

"HOLD IT!" Sailor Moon cut in as the other Sailor Scouts appeared, "What do you think you're doing on this beautiful planet? You dare bring darkness here and destroy what we've fought for so long to protect. I am Sailor Moon."

"And I am Sailor Crescent Moon," Sailor Crescent Moon mimicked the same movements Sailor Moon did, her skirt was the same blue as the older scout but her bows and boots were the same pink as her hair. "And in the name of the moon we will right all wrongs and triumph over evil."

"And that means you," the duo said in unison.

"That's odd; there was never a Sailor of the Moon in the Silver Millennium."

"What would you know about the Silver Millennium," Sailor Sol asked getting to his feed agitated.

"Simple, I am Sailor Tin Nyanko," Tin Nyanko introduced herself proudly, "Proud warrior of Galaxia; Soon to be destroyer of this planet."

"Not on our watch!" Sailor Jupiter shouted moving forward with Sailor Venus at her side.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK

"GALACTICA DARKNESS SURROUND!"

Sailor Tin Nyanko moved her hands in front of her again before raising them to the sky, dark clouds formed and lightning began to spin around her until she opened her arms wide. The energy moved and raced around each one of the scouts pulling them together and landing them in a heap.

"Pathetic," Tin Nyanko mocked, "What a waste." She moved to Sailor Moon and Crescent Moon watching them carefully. "There's a few of you I'm not familiar with," her gaze moved across Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter before settling on Sailor Sol. "You three I don't remember from the last time we were in this part of the universe."

"STAR HEALER TORNADO!" A blast of wind slashed forward breaking the barrier that surrounded the scouts on the ground and sent Tin Nyanko back a few steps.

"What the…" Tin Nyanko froze as she spotted the three figures standing infront of her. Three figures infront of her wear short skirts with straps wrapping around their waists forming into the tops of their shirts stood in front of them. "YOU!"

"Forget them," A voice interrupted, "Return Tin Nyanko, it's too dangerous."

"Yes Galaxia," Tin Nyanko didn't even look back instead she just vanished leaving the scouts silently questioning these figures infront of them. Sailor Moon raced forward holding her arms open.

"Who are you?" She asked demandingly.

"None of your concern, with the Sailor Animamates here your planet is doomed," the first one spoke, Sailor Moon looked at her trying to figure out where she had seen the black eyed beauty before.

"You need to be more careful, if they get your star seeds this planet will be destroyed," The second one added, brushed her long brown hair off her shoulder.

"Be on guard Sailor Scouts," The third added before the three vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Sailor Mercury asked surprising everyone as she typed away at her computer. "Their energy levels are through the roof."

* * *

It was Amara who stopped what she was doing in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Michelle, Hotaru and a lesser extent Setsuna when she was in town. She felt the surge of energy spike putting the cup of coffee she held back on the counter top.

"Did you sense that as well?" Michelle asked the blonde as she stood in the doorway, her long aqua hair pulled to the side in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. In her hands she held her mirror, her reflection a little hazy around her reflection. "I sense a change."

Amara narrowed her eyes when she turned around, "not for the best I can only assume?"

The sound of the front door opening didn't get her the time answer as they moved into the main room quickly. Helios stood in the middle of the room seemingly out of place in a pair of jeans and button up dress shirt the same colour as his priest robes.

"Helios?" Michelle asked kindly as she noticed the child standing next to him, she looked just old enough to start elementary school if she was lucky, she had long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, a thin braid spread from the left to the right like a built in headband. Her baby doll dress the same blue as her eyes, she held onto a doll and a small box. "How bad is it?"

"Can't really say," Helios answered seriously, "Setsuna wants you to look after the munchkin until she can get here."

Amara watched the priest carefully her eyes moving over to the child before she frowned. "I imagine this didn't go down without a fight?"

Helios just shrugged, "You'll have to ask her about it when she gets here," he knelt down to the child so he was at her level. "Behave squirt," the child let go of his hand as he looked up at the women in the room. "Setsuna says she needs to be here please make sure she is kept safe."

"Bye Helios," the child answered putting her doll on the table in the middle of the room before climbing onto the couch and making herself comfortable.

"What brings you here little one?" Michelle asked sitting on the couch next to the child and gently running her hands through the child's hair as she refused to let go of her box and doll. The Outer scouts were often required in the future to help Setsuna on certain missions where the future court didn't necessarily have the manpower behind them.

"So we've got trouble Helios?" Amara frowned, "should have known better."

"I felt it too; I was hoping the peace would last long enough for the others to at least finish their studies." Michelle said sadly as she continued to run her hands through the now sleeping child's soft hair. "I hope that for Setsuna's sake, when they realize she is here she is prepared for chaos."

"I have to go back," Helios interrupted, "I can trust her in your protection until Setsuna gets here?"

The two women nodded.

"I have to go back to Elysian, please don't tell the other's I was here," Helios expression remained serious as he vanished as quickly as he arrived leaving the small child looking between the two women with her.

* * *

Serena sat alone in her usual booth at the arcade as groups of girls gathered around the latest addition to the high school. There had been complete chaos when they arrived and slowly as each passed it was decreasing, not that it really made much of a difference for her. She'd spent the last few days with her heart in another country on the opposite side of the world.

"Chocolate Fudge Milkshake," Andrew interrupted her thoughts pushing the tall glass infront of her. "Cheer up Serena."

"I am Andrew," Serena looked at him gratefully taking the milkshake in her hands as the blonde male just looked at her with a raised brow. The truth was he'd known this girl since she was in grade school and right now he knew she was only putting on a brave face. "What?"

"Travis will be here soon, so you might want to fake your happiness a bit more if you don't want him to worry," Andrew suggested with a hint of sarcasm knowing how well the two knew each other inside and out. He took a seat opposite her and just sat still watching her carefully as she drank the milkshake. "Want to be honest with me?"

Serena pushed her glass away from her hands towards Andrew and looked at him; tears were beginning to brim in her eyes. Andrew quickly went from sitting opposite her to moving to her side of the booth and placing an arm around her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Serena," Andrew answered sincerely.

"Darien hasn't called or anything," Serena cried into him.

"He's probably just busy," Andrew said positively. "Remember he's in medicine school now so he is probably working crazy hours and everything to get as much experience as possible."

"I know," Serena wiped her eyes, "but it's just so hard, I just got him back you know?" Andrew nodded understanding where she was coming from. It was during after their second showdown with Nehelenia when Darien had been forced to explain the truth to his best friend when he found him unconscious in his apartment before disappearing before his very eyes.

Regardless to say Andrew proved to be more intuitive than anyone thought before and he wasn't as shocked about the identities of his friends. Only Serena, Travis, Darien and Reenie knew that Andrew knew their secret but it was decided it was best to keep it a secret from the other girls.

"Serena!" Reenie's voice carried across from the door as she raced over to the booth pausing at the edge when she saw Andrew. "Serena," her voice dropped a few decibels she looked on concerned when Travis reached the table, his girlfriend Crystal standing beside him. Crystal was half a foot shorter than her counterpart.

"I'm okay," Serena's sobbing gently eased, "Sorry guys."

"It's okay Serena," Andrew said truthfully, "I'm gonna go get you a new milkshake." Her eyes lit up briefly as Andrew got up letting Reenie climb in beside her. "I won't be too long guys."

Travis stepped back and let Crystal slide in before following her, Reenie moved closer to the girl who would be her mother in the future and looked up concerned.

"Still no word?" Travis asked his sister cautiously, she nodded.

"I know he's got a lot going on for him," Serena explained.

"Who does he think he is?" Crystal snapped turning to her boyfriend. "If you ever did that to me, I would kick your ass so hard you wouldn't know what hit you."

Travis gulped looking at his feisty girlfriend, "Let's hope it never comes to that."

"Would you really hurt his pretty face?" Reenie teased, Crystal smirked.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Come Back Home – We Are The In Crowd

**Authors Notes:** Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, hope you all had a great Easter regardless of where you are in the world. I love knowing that people are reading, so remember if you read to leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 3 - Slipped Away

As always standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Tin Nyanko shuddered as the darkness appeared and she landed on her feet infront of the golden throne chair where Galaxia sat. Infront of her were the other Animates, Lead Crow, Iron Mouse, and Aluminium Siren. Tin Nyanko frowned before remembering the star seed she found and pulling it out of her space pocket and releasing it to Galaxia.

Sailor Galaxia got to her feet and walked slowly to each girl, stepping in front of each and looking at them with a sense of scrutiny for the power she had given them. "Queen Serenity reincarnated those sailor scouts?" Galaxia demanded from the girls her voice laced with anger. "Are you sure?"

"Yes ma'am," Iron Mouse answered quickly.

"That means the prince' and princess are here as well," Galaxia's expression faded into one of agitation. This was certainly not a factor she had arrived in this galaxy to finish what she had started all those years ago.

"What does that mean for us?" Lead Crow asked, "How does that affect the mission?"

"We need to act quickly; I want you to target the Sailor Scouts for their star seeds, find out their identities. They are all I need to take over this universe."

"What about the trespassers?" Iron Mouse asked. "They arrived on this planet as expected."

"If we get all the star seeds we won't need to worry, this planet will be destroyed long before they find their precious princess," Galaxia laughed bitterly. "They won't stand a chance against the great power."

"What if they've got the crystal?" Lead Crow asked, "The legendary silver crystal was said to be the most powerful crystal in the galaxy." Galaxia didn't look phased by this statement at all instead smirking. "What if they know how to use it?"

"By the time they realise what we are capable of it will be too late," Galaxia reiterated from before, "now, all of you go off, you've got a lot of work to do and not long to do it."

"Yes!"

* * *

Serena sat with her brother on the couch in Darien's apartment handing him a cup of tea she had made. It hadn't taken a lot of convincing from Uncle Jake to let him house sit for Darien with her, but he was also more intuitive of the type of relationship the three had as well. It was Mr Tsukinio that had taken majority of the convincing until Uncle Jake won out with his defence.

"It's not burnt water is it?" Travis teased.

"Very funny," Serena answered, "Darien taught me how to make this tea when I couldn't sleep."

Travis cautiously took a sip before realising his sister was right. "Have you had any chance to think about the fight the other day?"

"I don't know what to think about it," Serena whispered wrapping her spare around the cup she held as she adjusted her position so her feet were under her. "Who were those three women?"

"I don't know, but did that Tin Nyanko look familiar to you at all?" Travis asked.

"We don't have many memories from our time back then, but she resonates with something in me, although I'm not sure why. What about you Luna?" Serena looked down at her guardian who was in between the two royals nestled comfortably.

"What did you say her name was?" Luna asked as Travis repeated her name. "Tin Nyanko," Luna looked thoughtful for a moment as she went over the memories she had of her time on the Moon Kingdom.

"Didn't mother invite other scouts from outside our solar system on occasion?" Travis asked, "I remember a few occasions on the sun when father would do the same, although it was never that often."

"It was usually only for those passing through the system as a means of security," Luna explained, "Did these scouts recognise you?"

"She didn't seem to recognise us but she did recognise the others," Serena said concerned.

"That could be because you two were never Sailor Scouts during the silver millennium," Luna added.

"Do you think they will be safe?" Serena asked, "I couldn't bare it if anything happen to them."

"Of course they will be!" Luna was quick to answer when the house phone began to ring; Serena darted out of her spot and grabbed it and locking herself in the bedroom. "She's been waiting on that phone call."

"Luna, be honest," Travis demanded his gaze not averting from hers. "Do you think we have a reason to be concerned? This attack didn't seem planned at all, if anything it seemed extremely random and like it was testing the boundaries."

"She's already coping so well with Darien's departure, I don't want to," she paused when Serena walked out of the bedroom clutching the phone in her hands. "What's wrong Serena?"

"That was one of the administrators from Stanford University," Serena said slowly, the phone dropped to the ground with a loud _thud_. "Darien never arrived."

* * *

Crystal put on her sneakers quickly racing down the stairs of the house she shared with her twin sister and her parents. She was thankful that her sister was a heavy sleeper as she quietly pushed out the door slowly; making it to the front door she heard her father snoring and knew that he wouldn't hear much from her despite it only being around ten at night as she stepped out the main door closing it behind her.

She'd had trouble sleeping and just needed to go for a walk to clear her head. The pressure of senior year was getting to her; she'd recently along with Travis been nominated and elected to be School Captains of their entire school. Watching Serena react to Darien's departure was also weighing on her; although she knew that he was coming back she couldn't help but feel for the blonde teenager she had slowly gotten close to despite being jealous of her initially months earlier.

She thought about her future and what was going to happen for her and Travis, the moon rose further in the sky as she reached the bridge and leaned on the rails to look over the edge at her reflection in the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a voice spoke interrupting her from her thoughts, Crystal nodded to the stranger.

"It sure is," Crystal answered politely.

"What are you doing out all alone like this?" the young girl asked before introducing herself to her. "It's rather late don't you think?"

Crystal held out her hand to the girl introducing herself in return. She noticed the girl wore all black and had long orange hair that reached just passed her shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep," Crystal admitted, "Just got a lot on my mind."

_'I'm sensing something from this girl_,' the girl thought to herself as she studied the Crystal infront of her, _'She's got a hidden power, I can sense it in her star seed_.' "What do you have on your mind? Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger."

Crystal started to talk about the elections at school and how she scared of what the future could hold, the girl listened for a few minutes before her attention waived. "I can't put up with this anymore," she waved her hand in the air revealing her black dress with cat bells. "Your star seed will be mine!" She forced her hands forward, her bracelets glowing as energy shot out at Crystal.

Crystal screamed when the pain hit her whole body, her eyes closed and the electricity spread through her body like wildfire before she fell limp against the side of the bridge.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR GENTE UTERUS!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

The three attacks blended together, a mixture of light, lightning and explosions raced forward to Tin Nyanko sending her flying to the other side of the bridge. The three women stood infront of Crystal defensively holding their positions.

"Well, well," Tin Nyanko teased getting to her feet for a moment ignoring the star seed that she hadn't been able to grasp. "So nice to see you trespassers, Sailor Starlight's, you are a long way from Kinmoku."

Sailor Star Healer moved forward lunging for Tin Nyanko who innocently jumped out of the way leaving her to hit into the side railing.

"Healer!" Star Maker shouted out of concern as Sailor Star Fighter moved into position pulling her hands back.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" She shouted again sending a focused blast of light towards Tin Nyanko and hitting her to the ground.

"CAT PAW GUN!" Tin Nyanko shouted sending an energy blast at the three women infront of her, the energy hurtled fast and knocked Star Maker and Star Healer to the ground.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Sailor Star Fighter raced over to her sisters and helped them to their feet.

"Who do you think you are hurting innocent people?" Sailor Venus shouted, "We will not let you do this to our world."

"The last world said the same thing, tried and failed," Tin Nyanko mocked her bracelets glowing again as four figures appeared allowing her to lift herself higher in the air. "Isn't that right ladies?" She sent a look of teasing to the Starlight's before adding, "your words mean nothing to me. Phages take care of them." Tin Nyanko vanished leaving the scouts to observe the figures forming infront of them.

The four figures each turned into a different colour, red, blue, green and yellow all with matching plait on one side of their head.

"Mimicas!" The red one shouted, "Attack."

Each figure raced for the Starlight's as Venus summoned her whip. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" She held a chain in each hand and whipped it forward grabbing two of the figures.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" a group of explosions hit the two Venus had grabbed as Mars began to fight off another one. Star Fighter moved quickly.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" was soon followed by "SOLAR FLARE" "CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE" "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The four attacks combined together hitting the remaining Phage sending it to dust. Sailor Sol, Crescent Moon and Mercury all stood on the bridge now with Sailor Sol reaching her his sword again and running to help Mars.

"CRESCENT MOON TIARA STRIKE!" Sailor Crescent Moon shouted reaching for the tiara on her forehead and throwing it as fast as she could for a distraction.

Sailor Venus still held the two from earlier when Star Healer shouted "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" sending a circular blast of lighting to one of the Phages caught in one chain sending it to dust as well.

"Venus, whip the other one!" Mercury shouted finding an opportunity to destroy the Phages. Venus did as instructed calling forth another whip and pulling the other into her grasp. "Attack together."

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The two Phages remaining turned to dust as Venus fell to the ground losing her footing without the Phages pulling against her.

"'Ouch!" Sailor Venus winced.

"I'm sensing a strong energy here,"' Mars whispered turning to the three standing opposite her pointing, "you three?"

They didn't say anything as they got to their feet quickly.

"Who are you?" Sailor Mercury asked of the three watching them with curiosity. "Where are you from? What are your names?"

"Are you here to help?" Crescent Moon asked as Sailor Sol went to Crystal. The star seed that had risen from her body slowly melted back and her colour returning.

"As we said before we aren't here to help you," Star Fighter answered, "we are here for our princess and that is all."

"Be nice Star Fighter, they helped us," Star Maker elbowed the stubborn girl.

"It doesn't make a difference to the reason we are here Star Maker," Star Fighter argued.

"Just know that Galaxia means business," Star Healer added, "the girl will need time to heal from this. Her star seed shone, but not as bright as others. She was very lucky this time."

"What do you know about these star seeds?" Sailor Sol asked when he got to his feet and held Crystal in his arms, she was still out of consciousness, but the visitors were gone and they found themselves alone.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Mars asked in a huff, "weren't you with her tonight?"

"Shut it Raye, now is not the time for that attitude give her a break," Sol snapped leaving Crescent Moon and the others shocked at his outburst. "Come on Reenie."

Crescent Moon said her goodbyes before following the male soldier.

* * *

Regaining her footing she stepped around the bed, her eyes settling on the princess asleep on the bed. Her hair was out of its usual style and all over her pillow looking like a sea of pink. She laughed gently to herself at the sight infront of her before kneeling and gently shaking the girl.

"Small Lady," she whispered to get her attention.

"No Mommy, I really want the pool filled with chocolate fudge sauce," Reenie rolled over in her sleep. She laughed softly to herself before she shook the girl a little bit more.

"Small lady, it's time to wake up," She whispered to the child again.

"Huh?" Reenie whispered not even opening her eyes, "Puu?"

Setsuna found herself very glad for once that the child was a not as heavy of a sleeper as her mother. She lost a bit of time when Serenity had come to the gate of time and was afraid she might be too late by now. She shook her once more before getting to her feet when Reenie started to rub her eyes.

"What's going on?" Reenie asked more clearly opening her eyes and sitting upright in her bed, her body still sore from the fight only a few hours earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Small Lady," Setsuna started softly, "I don't have much time to explain but we have to go to Elysian, Helios needs our help."

Another word wasn't needed as Reenie moved quickly grabbing her broach from her side table getting to her feet putting on a pair of shoes not even bothering to change from her pyjama pants and tank top. "Let's do this."

Setsuna helped her out the window she had climbed through landing on the ground near the garden bed outside her window. The two transformed before running to meet with Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus. "Where's Neptune?" Crescent Moon asked noticing she wasn't there. Uranus shot a quick glare at Pluto knowing that it would have been better for Hotaru to stay at home instead and easier to explain.

"She's caught up in a prior engagement," Pluto explained quickly changing the subject, "We don't have a lot of time. I need you to use your time key to take us to Elysian like you do back home."

Sailor Crescent Moon didn't give it much thought and reached for the key that sat around her neck pulling the chain lose from her neck and holding it in the air. "Moon Crystal Key, Keeper of beautiful dreams, take us to Elysian!" A bright light formed surrounding the small group and Crescent Moon smiled as the same feeling as floating spread through her. When the light faded she found herself standing outside the temple of Elysian, birds were flying across and a calmness of Serenity spread through her.

"Princess Serenity?" A gentle voice called from the stairs of the temple. Crescent Moon looked up and forgot who she was with when she broke out in a full paced run and threw herself into the figure wrapping her tiny arms around the priest, it had felt like forever since she had seen him last.

"Helios!" Crescent Moon cried, "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Helios admitted to her, his short pale blonde hair framing his face, his eyes were golden and worry flitted across his features as he took in the girl in his arms. He wore a traditional white robe with full sleeves and blue trimming. His attention then rose from Crescent Moon to his other visitors.

"What brings you here Pluto, you know it's not safe."

"We know," Pluto admitted with seriousness, "I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I do too," Helios responded as Crescent Moon pulled away from him. "What can I do for you?" Crescent Moon looked up at him noticing the urgency in his voice.

"We need to take you to safety, it isn't safe to be here," Saturn spoke firmly, "Earth has new enemies and they will stop at anything to get the brightest star seeds from Earth to destroy it like they did the other ones."

Helios cocked his head as if he heard something from inside the temple. "The Golden Crystal returned here earlier, why did Endymion send it back?"

Sailor Pluto looked in shock, her conversation with Serenity ringing through her. "What do you mean?"

"Why would he do that?" Crescent Moon asked looking between Helios and Pluto, her voice pitching different levels. "Why would he let the golden crystal go? It chose him after we destroyed Nehelenia."

"Calm down Small Lady," Uranus chastised, "I'm sure there's a good reason."

"I'm out of time," Helios answered turning and pulling away from the group. "I'm sorry, I tried as much as I could to shield you, she knows you are here."

"Who?" Crescent Moon asked as Helios started to walk into the temple and the vision around them faded from one of beauty to one slowly filling with darkness. Crescent Moon didn't care and ran as fast as she could into the temple with Uranus on her heels. She stopped entering the main chambers and found Helios restrained against the wall and a woman with long blue hair standing infront of him pacing around the Golden Crystal that sat in the middle of the room.

"CRESCENT MOONBEAN STRIKE!" she didn't even think twice just launched her attacks at the woman only to have it shoot back through an invisible barrier.

"Is that it?" the woman teased, "You pathetic Sailor Scouts get worse every time we meet you."

"Sailor Aluminium Siren," Pluto spoke calmly, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Guardian of Time, we meet again," Aluminium Siren said, a small smirk playing on her mouth. "I should have known you'd be involved with the court of the Silver Millennium."

"Helios, Wake up!" Crescent Moon shouted watching him open his eyes from his spot pressed against the wall. "Wake up!"

"Princess?" Helios' small voice called from across the room, tears started to form in Crescent Moon's eyes as she realised he was okay. She knew he'd used a lot of energy to project himself as a hologram to them and to shield them from this woman.

Aluminium Siren walked around the golden crystal again examining it. "So Helios," she spat his name, "are you going to give me this crystal or am I going to have to convince you to do it instead?"

"You'll never get the crystal," Helios whispered painfully looking at the woman. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Maybe we really should do this the hard way then."

"URANUS WORL-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Aluminium Siren interrupted, "remember the barrier the brats beam hit? You wouldn't want to cause more damage than has already been caused do you?"

Sailor Uranus stood back and examined the area around them. Saturn pulled her glaive forward and pointed it directly at Aluminium Siren holding her stance. "You should really go back to wherever it is you came from," Saturn shouted, "You aren't worthy of being called a Sailor Scout."

"It's not about being worthy, it's about being smart enough to survive," Aluminium Siren turned her back and stepped away from the scout of destruction and placed her hands on the golden crystal. Golden lights surrounded the crystal and the ground below them began to shake.

"NO!" Pluto shouted in distress watching as the crystal disappeared. Helios fell to the ground and the walls of the temple started shake as well.

"What's happening?" Aluminium Siren shouted in distress, "Where'd the crystal go?"

"Only those with pure intentions can use the golden crystal," Helios stated as Crescent Moon helped him to his feet in the shaking building. Walls began caving from around them, Uranus grabbed Helios from Crescent Moon and raced towards the exit, Pluto stood infront of Aluminium Siren as Saturn and Crescent Moon followed behind Uranus to get out of the temple.

"Until next time," Pluto told the woman before both vanished and the temple collapsed just as Pluto made it to the exit. Helios stood next to Uranus watching as the temple fell to the ground and disintegrated into nothingness, the beautiful world around them started to ice over and all form of beauty was slowly being replaced by darkness.

"Helios?" Crescent Moon asked, "What's going on with Elysian?"

"The Golden Crystal, something's wrong, very seriously wrong," Helios answered.

"Come on, let's get back to Tokyo," Uranus answered.

* * *

The light to the apartment flicked on as Reenie stepped through the main door that Setsuna held open for her. It had been deemed safer to go back to Darien's apartment instead of the Tsukinio's especially with Helios.

"Where have you been?" Serena demanded from the couch she sat on. "I got a call from mom saying she went to check on you and you weren't there."

"I can't believe you would be so reckless," Travis chastised before sighing, "actually I can, but that doesn't change the fact it was totally irresponsible of you. Your parents have you here in our care; you are to treat us with the same respect."

"You're not my father Travis," Reenie shouted back at the young man bitterly, Travis didn't even flinch at her response but her face softened with the hardness she found in his expression. "You know the importance of the timeline."

"ENOUGH!" Serena shouted interrupting the argument infront of her. "Serenity, I am so disappointed that you would break my trust in you like this, you could have been killed. Do you think I want to send my only child into the past knowing that she is going to die?"

"But-" Reenie started before getting interrupted.

"Setsuna, how could you do this?" Serena turned from Reenie to the older woman standing behind Helios. "You of all people should know better."

"Princess," Setsuna spoke gently, "The timeline needed to be maintained, she was needed to be there."

"When are you going to learn that sometimes the timeline is not the highest importance? Were the last few times not enough of a hint?" Serena looked down at the ring on her hand and thought of the phone call she'd received earlier. "There are many things that we thought were part of the timeline that are apparently not."

"What are you saying Serena?" Reenie asked.

"I'm saying that there are something's that are out of our control and are not worth killing yourself over, Reenie, you are being kept under close watch until further notice." Reenie groaned rolling her eyes. "I told mom that you are staying here for a few days. You will be escorted to and from school and will have someone with you at all times. I can't lose you too." Serena got up ignoring her future daughter's response. "End of discussion." She walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her hard.

"Travis?" Reenie looked up at her young Uncle mimicking the look of shock on his face. "What happened? Why is she so mad? We had to help Helios."

"Darien never made it to Stanford," Travis said quickly still biting his anger at the actions of his niece.

"What do you mean Endymion didn't make it to Stanford?" Setsuna interrupted, "the timeline…"

"The crystal returned to Elysian before it disappeared," Helios spoke for the first time, finally allowing Travis to acknowledge his presence in the room. "That only happens when the holder has been killed."

Reenie dropped to her knees; her body shaking at the mere thought her father was dead. "No, no, no!"

"He's not dead Reenie," Serena's small voice said from the now open door to the room she had closed before. "If he was dead, you wouldn't be here and we would have felt it." Her voice was small, anger still present from before. "It came to me."

"What did?" Setsuna asked.

"The Golden Crystal, it came to me." Serena opened her hand to reveal the crystal sitting in the palm of her hand glowing dimly.

Setsuna got to her feet, "I'm going to check the gate to see what has happened."

"Setsuna?" Serena asked, "Check with Serenity in the future, let her know that Reenie is fine, I know she is probably frantic with worry and she may be able to shed some light on everything."

"Yes," Setsuna curtseyed quickly out of habit and took her exit leaving Helios to console the pink haired princess who was slowly regaining her composure.

"Helios, you'll need to change into normal clothes if you are going to fit in here," Serena commanded.

"Please do so, Reenie you need to get some sleep." She turned to Helios again, "I want you to dream walk for me and see if you can locate Endymion."

"Yes Princess," Helios answered with obedience walking into the other room with Reenie walking beside him still sniffling.

"How did you do that?" Travis asked.

"Do what?" Serena looked at her brother confused.

"You were so angry when you went in the room and not even five minutes later walk out like the calm Serenity you usually are."

"The crystal was waiting on the bed for me when I went in, the moment I touched it I felt like my wounds had been healed, it felt like he was here," Serena confessed, "Reenie shouldn't have gone off, but I do understand, only because I've done it myself too many times. I want a scout meeting straight after school tomorrow; we need to get the girls up to speed on what is going on."

"Well, at least it won't be boring anymore," Travis said.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Slipped Away - Avril Lavigne


	5. Chapter 4 - I Remember

Seiya sat behind Serena and watched her closely, there was something about the blonde he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something so familiar yet so different at the same time and it was driving him insane not knowing what it was or why he found himself so drawn to her.

"Will you stop looking at her like she's something to eat?" Yaten mocked the man from beside him, "you might start scaring the girl."

"She reminds me of the princess," Seiya stated quickly.

"She's not our princess," Yaten answered with a frown, "I'm beginning to think she might not be here."

"We've got that show in town tonight maybe we will find her there," Seiya looked at the girl infront of him once more. "I think we should get to know her."

"Your time should be dedicated to the mission at hand and not some human girl."

"Hey Meatball Head!" Seiya tapped the girl infront of him on the shoulder ignoring Yaten, when she didn't respond he poked her harder with the back of his pen.

"What the hell Seiya!" Serena yelled interrupting the class; the teacher gave her a stern warning before returning back to the board to continue lecturing from her textbook. "What was that for?"

"Join me for lunch today," Seiya told her.

"Do I have a say in this at all?" Serena asked, "Because you've done nothing since you came here but call me names and now you expect me to drop everything and eat my lunch with you?"

"Can we not make amends?" Seiya asked.

"Miss Tsukinio, What do you think the author meant by _Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation_," the teacher asked interrupting their conversation. "Unless you would like to answer instead Mr Kou?"

"True love holds even through the longest separations, in short separation makes the heart grow fonder?" Serena asked the teacher with a small smile on her face knowing that she understand the meaning completely, the teacher mumbled a response but left the two along once again returning to her lecture.

When the class finished Seiya followed Serena out the door leaving Travis to watch after them. He watched as Yaten walked out with Taiki, the two looked as focused on Seiya and Serena as he had been.

"He's going to blow the whole plan if he gets involved with that girl," Travis heard Yaten tell Taiki. "She's not who we are after."

"You don't sense it about her?" Taiki asked, "He is right, there is something about her." The two men paused when they sensed Travis behind them; Travis quickly moved passed them down the hall unsure of what to make of what he heard.

"Hey you!" Crystal's voice called as she ran up to him wrapping her arms around his waist. "You walked right past me."

"Sorry Crystal," Travis apologised without looking at her, "Did you see where Seiya went?"

"I don't like him," Crystal said quickly. "I know, I know, I was in love with him a few days ago, but he really gives me the creeps. He keeps watching me like he's waiting for something or he knows me."

"What do you mean?" Travis asked grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall where she pointed for Seiya making their way into the main courtyard.

"I had a weird dream last night, some of the Sailor Scouts were there and this weird looking witch who looked like a cat, then these three scouts I'd never seen before," Crystal said honestly, "But that wasn't the weirdest part, it was when I swear I saw him in my room going on about something called a star seed." Crystal felt Travis stiffen next to her and became concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Travis pulled her close under one arm and hugged her tight. "I love you."

"I love you too," Crystal looked up at him as he kissed on top of her head. "But why the sudden sweet talk, not that I mind."

"I just wanted to let you know."

* * *

It didn't take long from the final bell for everyone to meet at the temple as arranged that morning, the only person missing was Setsuna who had gone back to Crystal Tokyo to check in with Serenity after the previous night's events. Amara watched Serena carefully as she paced back and forth infront of them.

"For Christ's sake Serena, will you just tell them?" Reenie said agitated from her spot beside Helios who was wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt he borrowed from Travis to allow him to blend in a bit more.

"We already know things are serious because Helios is here," Amy pointed out, "so whatever you have to say just say it."

"Darien never made it to Stanford," tears formed in her eyes as she spoke, "I got a call from the University, the airline says he was never on the plane."

"He's got to be okay, Reenie is still here," Mina pointed at the pink haired girl sitting opposite her, "how could he disappear?"

"That's not all," Serena reached her hand into her space pocked and pulled out the golden crystal; it still wasn't glowing as brightly, "his crystal came to me last night, its slowly getting dimmer."

"All your crystals stay with the bearer until death," Helios explained, "Sailor Aluminium Siren attacked me at Elysian not long after it returned to me. I cannot explain why it came back if the prince is alive."

"They are after star seeds; do you know who is after these things?" Lita asked.

"Luna and Artemis might be better at explaining this than I could," Helios started, Luna jumped up on the ledge next to him.

"You start, I'll let you know what I remember," Luna added, everyone moved closer to listen to the priest's story with Amara and Michelle standing in the back with Hotaru.

"You all remember the Silver Millennium," Helios started with everyone nodding in response they understood; "Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn were guardians of the outer planets but also the overall security for this universe. Queen Serenity gave them the responsibility of defending all the planets from visitors and ensuring the safety of each planets inhabitant."

"So you mean like a fancy customs each country has here?" Amy asked, "Only on a larger scale?"

"Right on Amy," Artemis congratulated, "When Beryl attacked it wasn't a surprise attack as you were led to believe."

"Queen Serenity was in regular communications with Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto, all entries to the universe were made known to each kingdom in the universe."

"You girls were all rescued when your home planets were destroyed at the hands of Galaxia, that is why you were all living on the moon palace," Luna explained knowing that these memories were not going to be pleasant.

"How did our planets get destroyed?" Raye asked trying not to show her distress at the news.

"I don't remember Amara and Michelle being on the Moon during the final battle," Lita said softly, "Is it possible we've not regained that memory completely?"

"Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter and Venus had been destroyed, you girls were brought to the Moon for your own safety," Artemis continued. "Helios was deeply involved in the security process put in place by the Earth Kingdom at this point to ensure you were all protected."

"When Beryl led the attack on the moon she wasn't alone, she was controlled by an evil we assume was Galaxia. When Queen Serenity sent you all to the future, she banished Galaxia from this universe," Luna jumped up and got closer to Serena. "She didn't know Galaxia would come back, her power was supposed to heal her; it's clear now that it didn't work. Serena, I'm sorry that it has come to this right now."

"It's not your fault Luna," Serena answered gently, "No one could have known that Galaxia would still be around or that she would return to finish what she started. All we can do is prepare ourselves as best as possible." She turned to Amara and Michelle. "When Setsuna gets back from Crystal Tokyo I want her to come see me, I want answers and she will give them to me."

"Anyone would think she was our leader," Raye sneered.

"Give her a break Raye," Mina defended, "She's really trying here, and you know how she gets when things start affecting her family."

"What about the Sailor Starlight's?" Amy asked as Hotaru narrowed her eyes. "Do you recall them?"

"The Sailor Starlight's," Hotaru recited as if a book she'd learnt a long time ago. "Three powerful women that were chosen to defend princess Fireball on the planet Kinmoku in another galaxy."

"Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker and Star Healer," Amara finished for the scout of destruction. "I remember them, but only very briefly on a visit with Queen Serenity."

"They came to the moon?" Travis asked, "What else do you remember of them?"

"They kept to themselves and never stayed in our universe long, they were always just passing through but Fireball was on good terms with the earth kingdom." Michelle smiled at the group now intrigued at the conversation they were involved in. "Are the Starlight's here?"

"We've fought with them twice," Mina answered, "they are strong."

"We should concern ourselves with Tin Nyanko though; she seems to be the direct threat right now and Aluminium Siren who we met in Elysian." Amara spoke, "we need to kick up our training."

"Alright," Serena cut in, "Let's be on the lookout for anything strange, we need everyone to be on guard with their eyes open we need to figure out what star seeds they are after. It's not a solution but at least it is a start."

* * *

The girls all went their separate ways after the meeting, Raye, Mina and Hotaru caught a movie while Lita went back to her apartment to do some baking. Reenie went with Helios to the park much to Serena's dismay but Travis' insistence. Amy, Amara and Michelle decided to compile their knowledge together to see if they could come up with anything plausible for the issue at hand. Serena decided to go to the arcade for a bit which left Travis with the guardian cats.

"No plans Travis?" Luna teased, "I thought you of all people would be in a rush to get out of here and to Crystal."

"Have you sensed anything weird about those new guys at school?" Travis asked changing the subject.

"You mean that band that Mina has been going crazy over?" Artemis asked with a smirk, "If I have to hear one more song I'll scratch out my own ears."

"I have a weird feeling about them; do you think you guys could get Apollo and scope them out for a bit? See if you spot anything abnormal?"

"You're serious?" Luna asked looking at the young man, for a moment she saw resemblance from his father, King of the Sun. "Alright, we will see what we can come up with, regroup and go from there."

"They have a show at the arena, all the girls are going so it should be easy to stakeout," Travis suggested.

* * *

"Meatball head," Seiya asked stepping away from the video game he had been playing. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Seiya, Taiki, Yaten," Serena greeted each man politely trying to ignore their little fan base that was growing bigger just outside the windows. "I should be asking you the same question. Don't you have celebrity things to do?"

"Not for another hour or so," Yaten answered with a smile, at Seiya's insistence Yaten and Taiki had decided to play nice with Serena; they couldn't help but agree that they had felt something strange about her too.

"Then its hair and make-up before sound check," Taiki smirked at the blonde girl, "you should tag along."

"I wouldn't be in the way?" Serena asked signalling to Andrew for her usual order.

"You'd never be in the way meatball head, now; do you want to challenge me to Sailor V?" Seiya asked and Serena's eyes went big. "These two wimps can't seem to keep up."

"Game on!" Serena said cheerfully racing to the other side where the control sticks were. The two were caught in a close match after ten minutes when Serena found herself merely inches from the screen not wanting to give up her leading point score. '_Come on Serena, you can do this.'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes!" Seiya shouted victoriously as Serena dropped her head to the control panel the moment her sprite fell and died losing her last life.

Serena hit the console with her fist in frustration. "What the hell?"

Seiya was about to say something when a scream was heard from the kitchen of the arcade. Serena's head shot up and she got to her feet moving to the kitchen where she knew Andrew was working - hopefully on her milkshake. She screamed when she found him on the floor in a heap with Sailor Iron Mouse standing over him.

"Rat hair, get away from him," Serena shouted causing the white scout to turn around.

"It doesn't matter, I'm all done, and Phage come forth!" Sailor Iron Mouse shouted, "Take care of these humans and get all the star seeds you can so we can move on."

Rising out of the ground a figure stood infront of them, the body resembled Andrews but was bright red with blue dress pants and a purple shirt. "Sailor Service reporting for duty!" the phage shouted.

"Andrew!"

Sailor Service quickly moved its arm forward like it was about to hold a disc. "FLYING PLATE ATTACK!" A series of glass plates flew towards Serena, reacting quickly she ducked to avoid the glass smashing on her. Sailor Service moved quickly to attack her again. Another series of plates flew for her, this time faster, Serena felt a pressure to her side and her body rolled out of the way almost hitting into the solid of the wall.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice asked, Serena looked up to find Sailor Star Fighter cradling her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Serena confessed, "Look out!" Sailor Service had started powering up for another attack.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Sailor Star Fighter was up and readying her laser attack towards Sailor Service which was then followed by "STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" and "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Serena used this as her opportunity to escape and call the others; she flicked the button on her watch.

"All scouts to the arcade now!" A series of 'on my ways' and 'right' were heard before she reached for the broach on her bow grabbing it and thrusting her hand in the air.

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" With a burst of light and pink ribbon Sailor Moon stood proudly, she found the Starlight's dragging the Phage out of the main service area and away from the innocent people in the arcade who had all cowered in fear. She found the Starlight's cornered against a wall where Service had them trapped between giant cutlery pinning them in place.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Her attack went flying for Sailor service knocking it straight to the ground.

"VENUS LOVE & BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE!"

The two attacks flew towards Sailor Service again while Sailor Mercury and Jupiter jumped down to help free the starlight's. "Quick Sailor Moon, while it's down." Mercury instructed.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The phage disappeared and Andrew's star seed regained a sparkle before sinking back into his body. The Sailor Starlight's stood up quickly next to Mercury and Jupiter muttering quick words of gratitude. Sailor Moon joined Crescent Moon and Sailor Venus to stand infront of the three. She held out her hand directly to Star Maker who stood infront of her. The three women just looked at her open hand with confusion.

"Let's have a truce?" Moon suggested, "I understand you want to do things your own way, but we need to know if it comes down to it that we have your back and vice versa. What do you say?"

Star Fighter looked between each woman on each side of her. Slowly she shook hands with the girl, "this doesn't mean we are going to be friends, but it seems we both have something to protect."

"We do," Moon said with a smile as Crescent Moon stood closer to her.

"Isn't Candy Hair a little too young to be fighting?" Star Fighter teased, "Shouldn't she be in day care?"

"I'll have you know I'm very mature for my age!" Crescent Moon shouted in her defence not appreciating the tone the scout had used.

"Til next time Sailor Scouts," Star Healer said as the three left them alone.

* * *

Travis was adjusting to living with his sister; his guardian Darien Jacobson had been supportive of the Travis house sitting with Serena. But it was still times like this when he was alone and able to think that he enjoyed. His thoughts went mostly to the battles they've fought in the last week and his interest was piqued with all the talk of star seeds. The air started to warm up on the balcony making the teenager go inside and put on the air conditioning before making his way to the kitchen to make dinner.

"I remember living here, was for a bit longer than expected," a deep voice boomed, Travis turned around quickly and paused. Standing infront of him was none other than his future self, King Tranquility. "Of course it's nothing like the Sun Kingdom, but our brother always did like things simple."

"Just help yourself in, it's okay," Travis teased glancing at the older man infront of him in a similar outfit to what he was wearing. "So my dress sense still hasn't changed then?"

"Did you really expect it to?" Tranquility asked with a laugh.

Travis narrowed his eyes at his future self. "What are you doing here in this time? Isn't it something negative on the timeline or something?"

"I'm after Setsuna," Tranquility said his face firm, "She's" he paused thinking of the right words, "taken something from me that she shouldn't have."

"Serena sent her to Crystal Tokyo to speak to Serenity a few days ago," Travis informed; Tranquility narrowed his eyes much like his younger self had earlier. "She didn't go to Crystal Tokyo did she?"

"Can I borrow your phone please?" Tranquility was agitated, that much was evident. Travis reached for the phone and handed it to him before moving to the fridge and pulling out some extra food to begin dinner. The action was a little weird in itself as he wondered what his older part would possibly do with a phone in this time. Tranquility was on the phone for a few minutes when the front door opened and Reenie raced in stopping when she saw her future Uncle in the apartment.

"Uncle Tranq!" Reenie shouted throwing herself at the man as he put the phone back on the counter, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hi Rabbit!" Tranquility teased happily, relief poured across his features at seeing his niece. "Look at you; you've grown while you've been here. You're becoming quite a beautiful young lady, no doubt largely due to having an amazing uncle in your life."

Reenie giggled at him, his comment reminding her how long she had been in the past for. Serena walked in behind her stopping in shock at the man holding her future daughter.

"Tranquillity," Serena said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Setsuna have you-?"

"I'm here," Setsuna interrupted from behind Reenie. "My king," she began to courtesy to him.

"Don't even bother," Tranquility said with extreme distaste, Travis and Serena looked at him in shock at his tone. "What did you think you were doing Setsuna? At what point did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary," Setsuna explained, "There was no other way."

"Do you have any idea what you have done to us both? We've been so worried," Tranquility tried to remain as calm as possible given the fact Travis and Reenie were in the room as well, but he was livid. "You don't just come into the palace unannounced and help yourself."

"Would someone mind clarifying what exactly is going on here?" Travis asked, "Do you know what's going on Reenie?"

"Don't look at me, I'm as confused as you are," Reenie smirked at her younger Uncle. "Uncle Tranq is making as much sense as Serena usually does."

"I resent that fungus," Serena playfully teased the girl.

"When are you going to learn the timeline isn't everything? How many times do I have to tell you that?" Tranquility demanded his voice raising.

"Somebody needs to explain what is going on?" Travis cut in between the two who were now in each other's faces.

Setsuna was silent as Tranquility glared at her. "It's all for the timeline."

"You know what?" Tranquility asked, Travis pushed him back a little so he wasn't so close to Setsuna. "Screw your timeline, you took my god damn daughter without telling me and you took her to the past. She's eight fucking yearsold Setsuna, at what point was that considered a good idea?"

"Your daughter?" Serena asked looking between Reenie and Travis.

"Lunic's here?" Reenie asked, "Where?!"

Tranquility looked from Reenie back to Setsuna, "you mean to say you brought her into the past and didn't tell anyone or have her protected?"

"She's protected by magic, she's only five in this timeline," Setsuna explained, "and she's not unprotected, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru are guarding her as we speak."

"I have a daughter?" Travis asked confused, "Now I know how you felt about the rabbit here."

"You bring her here now," Tranquility demanded, Serena looked at the older woman and she saw a flash of fear in her eyes. "I don't care about your timeline, you have five minutes to bring her here or Serenity will be finding a new guardian of time."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Travis asked his future counterpart. "Reenie's been in the past numerous times."

"Different situation, Reenie had no choice," Tranquility started, "I have a choice and she's not going to put herself in danger to protect the timeline."

"I'll protect her," Travis promised, "I have enough faith in Setsuna to know she wouldn't deliberately put any of us in harm's way intentionally. I will protect your daughter with my life."

* * *

Sailor Iron Mouse appeared infront of Sailor Galaxia with a big smile on her face, her comrades Tin Nyanko, Aluminium Siren and Lead Crow each stood beside her.

"Sailor Galaxia, I have some news," Iron Mouse stated strongly, "I have found the identity of Sailor Moon."

"Explain," Galaxia answered not moving from her throne.

"The target I found today, I felt that same energy from the other night and when she thought I was gone I saw her transform," Iron Moused waved her hands in the air to show a hologram of Sailor Moon transforming. Galaxia got to her feet quickly moving closer to the image.

"Interesting, it seems it is time we roll out our secret weapon," Galaxia smirked at the group infront of her. "You four haven't exactly made my decision to spare you worthwhile, Iron Mouse, Tin Nyanko; I'm giving you one more chance to bring me one of the star seeds I seek."

"But," Tin Nyanko complained, "I-I"

"Don't question me," Galaxia answered, "Your services aren't exactly required when I have my new weapon. Come forth!"

"You called Galaxia?" a voice called before the figure appeared, standing infront of the four girls was a man in armour, his cape black and red with a sword on his right hilt. Each wrist held a small golden bracelet that glowed.

"Prince Endymion, your knowledge will prove worthwhile. I want you to get me the star seeds of these measly Sailor Scouts, these four don't seem to be capable of doing their jobs."

"Consider it done."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Love it? Hate it? Let me know, every review counts and means a lot!

**Soundtrack: ** I Remember - A Day to Remember


	6. Chapter 5 - Little Bit

**Chapter 5**

Reenie sat watching Travis pace back and forth with a smirk on her face, it had taken a lot of convincing for Setsuna to convince Tranquility to return to the future and let things happen how they were supposed to. But it at been at Travis' insistence that he would make sure she got back safely.

"Travis, can you calm down please?" Serena asked, "You are making me nervous."

"Making you nervous?" Travis was frustrated, "I've just found out I have a daughter in the future and she's going to be here any moment."

"Do you think I was calm when I found out about Reenie?" Serena laughed looking at her daughter who was glaring at her. "She just fell out of the sky and landed on Darien holding a toy gun in my face." Serena's face fell at the mention of his name, bringing back the reality that Darien was still nowhere to be found.

"You're a great Dad in the future Travis," Reenie told her Uncle, "A little overprotective, almost as good as mine." She watched Travis as he didn't say anything as he continued to pace back and forth.

When the doorbell rang Travis froze and Serena looked at her brother supportively bringing her mind to the current situation at hand before going to open the door. Her eyes watched as Setsuna stood infront of her with a small child standing beside her holding a doll and a small toy box.

Serena was silent as she let the two in closing the door behind them, they walked into the living room where Travis had stopped pacing and stared at the child standing next to Setsuna. He noticed she was shy, her blonde hair in a ponytail with a braid around the side of her head like a built in head band.

Travis dropped to his knees at the sight of the girl infront of him; he felt his heart swell in an instant as he took her in, her eyes mesmerized him.

"Travis," Setsuna started, "This is Lady Lunic Serenity Watson."

"Why does he look like Daddy?" Lunic asked hiding behind Setsuna's leg. Reenie went to the child and grabbed her hand.

"She's so tiny," Serena whispered, "I thought Tranquility said she was eight years old?"

"She is, it's safer for her this way so we had to glamour her age," Setsuna told her future royals. "Lunic, honey, this is Travis, he is your father."

Reenie reached for the doll from the girl and held her hand leading her over to Travis who was still on his knees, Reenie stood carefully with the child beside her. Lunic looked at him cautiously carefully putting her toy box on the ground and stepping closer. She reached her tiny hand up to his face and traced the contours of it. He looked directly into her eyes as she did the same with him.

Nobody said anything at the exchange as they both seemed to just stare in silence.

"Daddy!" Lunic shouted throwing herself into his arms; Travis instinctively wrapped his arms around the child pulling her as close to him as he could. "I missed you!" Holding her close he breathed in deeply, everything about her just seemed so right and normal.

"Remember we are in the past little one," Setsuna answered, "You can't tell him about your future, it all has to be a secret."

"I promise Puu," Lunic whispered from her young fathers grasp. "Where's mommy?"

"Uh-" Travis looked at all the women in the room crimson spreading across his cheeks.

"All in due time," Setsuna answered with a smile, "I've got to head back, Helios is working on a plan to track Galaxia's location."

"Tell Helios to be safe Puu," Reenie smiled up at the older woman, Setsuna nodded and made her exit.

"I'm really glad we don't need to explain this to Uncle Jake or Aunt Ellen," Travis whispered looking down at the girl in his arms. "Why didn't you tell us Reenie?"

"I wasn't allowed to," Reenie confessed, "Lunic and I are very close in age, but Mommy always said it had to be kept a secret until everything was a definite otherwise you would be stubborn and screw things up."

Travis glared at Serena, "Does sound like something you would say."

"She's so cute," Serena ignored her brother instead focusing her gaze on the blonde child infront of her. "She reminds me of when Reenie first came here."

"I wasn't that small," Reenie pouted ignoring her mother's "Yeah you were."

* * *

Luna had been following the Starlight's long before Travis had mentioned his suspicions of the trio. Her memories of the Silver Millennium were not what they used to be but she was getting more and more with each day that passed. Sneaking into the stadium hadn't been as hard as she thought it might, looking up she found the door she was after and nudged it open glad that it wasn't closed completely.

"Who let you in kitty?" a voice surprised her as she jumped up on the dresser, Taiki saw her and frowned.

"It's been a long time Sailor Star Healer," Luna countered.

Taiki looked more closely at the cat. "I've seen you around but I wasn't sure."

"We've been keeping an eye on all three of you," Luna explained. "What are you doing on Earth?"

"Taiki," Seiya asked pushing open the door to their change room, Yaten behind him. "Oh." Seiya noticed Luna instantly and ushered Yaten in closing the door behind him.

"Why are you on Earth?" Seiya asked confused by the appearance of the cat. "Shouldn't you be on the Moon?"

"The Moon Kingdom was destroyed by the Negaverse over a thousand years ago," Luna said sadly, "Queen Serenity used the last of her strength to banish the negative energy and reincarnate Serenity and her court on earth."

"Serenity is here?" Yaten asked, "Is she protected by the Sailors we have met?"

"In a way," Luna looked at the three of them infront of her. "I want answers, are you involved with this Sailor Galaxia?"

"Absolutely not," Yaten answered for the three of them. "Kinmoku has been destroyed; we've been trying to find our Princess."

"We left our planet when she went missing and Galaxia destroyed everything, moving from Universe to Universe." Taiki looked at Luna carefully. "The legend says only the light of hope can save us from the greatest darkness."

"We know that our Princess has that power, and until we find her Galaxia will keep on attacking planets and stealing star seeds," Seiya was agitated, "Sailor Moon asked us for an alliance and I accepted. Who is she Luna?"

"Why would you do that?" Taiki asked in frustration in their change room at the stadium for their concert that night. "At what point did you think it was wise to accept a truce with those Sailor Scouts? We aren't here to help them."

"Blame him," Yaten answered pointing to Seiya, "He said we needed to start trusting the energy we were feeling in order to find our princess.

"Sailor Moon's energy is a lot like our princess'," Seiya admitted as there was a knock on the door. Luna jumped off the dresser hiding under the chair as the door flew open. Mina walked in holding a notepad with a headset on her head.

"Mina?" Taiki asked in shock, "What are you doing?"

"I'm your assistant," Mina said proudly, "I was hired this morning to help with the event tonight, do you have everything you need?"

"Uh," Seiya answered, "I guess."

"The crowds are starting to arrive so you'll need to be at stage side four in thirty minutes," Mina smiled at the group, "you need to give a killer show." Luna meowed from her spot under the chair. "Oh Luna, what are you doing in here?"

"Meow!" Luna sounded to the girl. Seiya looked at Mina and suddenly it fell into place.

"Alright," Mina pressed a button on her headset, "I'll meet you guys at the stage entrance." Mina raced out of the room leaving them alone.

"Princess Mina?" Taiki asked the cat on the ground who just nodded. "Okay, let's get this song out there and hope we are one step closer to the princess."

* * *

"Serena, I don't think it's appropriate for a five year old to go to a concert at this time of night," Travis told his sister as she finished dressing Lunic.

"Will you zip it," Serena complained, "she's not even technically five."

Lunic just sat clapping her hands with her toy box on her lap, the past was still confusing to her for her first time and she was missing the future a lot. Serena noticed the box on her lap as she stopped clapping and her hands moved to grasp it.

"What's so good about this toy box?" Serena asked curiously as she reached for it, Lunic didn't let her touch it. "Oh, I just wanted to have a look."

"Puu gave it to me, she said I needed to keep it safe for always," Lunic looked up at her aunt with her bright blue eyes. Travis finished getting dressed himself and joined the three in the living room.

"Doesn't this whole having us living together thing seem a little out of place?" Travis teased, "Can you remember the last time you saw your mother or your father?"

"They think we are just busy with school and everything," Serena admitted, "Dad thought it was a great chance for us to reconnect after being separated all those years. He thinks you won't let me have any wild parties."

Travis laughed, "Let's go!" Reenie shouted excitedly, "We're going to miss the show!"

Travis kept stealing glances at his daughter in the back seat of the car his blood brother had given to him to use as they drove to the stadium.

"Have you heard from Crystal?" Serena asked.

"Not since I saw her at school yesterday at lunch," Travis answered pulling into the car park of the stadium. "I don't know if I really want to see her at the moment, I don't know if I could explain anything to her."

"What do you mean?" Serena answered getting out of the car when it was parked. Reenie unbuckled Lunic as Travis locked up the car.

"What am I supposed to say Serena?" Travis asked as his sister put the smallest child on her hip. "Hi Crystal, this is my daughter from the future you don't mind do you?"

"Well not exactly," Serena said with a small smile, they reached the entry gate and Reenie leaped up handing the tickets to the usher before making their way through to the correct gate and taking their seats up the back. Their conversation struck mostly small talk until the lights dimmed and the Starlight's appeared on stage.

"Welcome Tokyo!" Seiya shouted standing in the middle of the stage after their first song. "It's great to be here."

The audience cheered loudly, Lunic clapped her hands together again before putting her tiny hands on the side of the box and twisting the handle.

"_Lunic," _a gentle voice called through the noise.

The little girl looked down at her hands when she heard her voice through the noise of the concert. The melody of their latest hit pulsed through the speakers; Reenie was standing on her seat waving and cheering for the song she knew every word of.

Travis wasn't really interested in the concert, he came purely for Serena, but his attention kept on the child. The music continued to play with the three men on stage relishing the attention they were getting from the woman as they moved around the stage. With a flash of blinding light the stadium went dark as laughter followed by a scream of agony radiated through the speakers around the stadium. Serena noticed the people infront of them slowly dozing off, she looked at her brother silently asking him if he was seeing what she was.

Two spotlights dropped to the stage showing both Tin Nyanko and Iron Mouse standing on the right side of the stage; Seiya was on the ground holding his left arm with his right hand, blood trickling down the side.

"You need to leave," Yaten shouted standing infront of Seiya with Taiki beside him. "You aren't welcome here."

"I don't think so," Iron Mouse spoke firmly; "you see we've been told by Galaxia to not let you get away."

Travis' grip on the child tightened when Iron Mouse moved forward lunging an attack.

"We have to do something," Serena said quickly reaching for the broach on her bow. "Reenie take Lunic and keep her safe."

Reenie didn't object instead grabbed Lunic's hand as Travis reluctantly let the child go and ran off out the back door of the stadium. Serena looked at her brother with a small smile of understanding as he glanced behind them but then motioning towards the stage. "Let's do this."

"SUN STONE POWER!"

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

Sailor Moon raced as quickly as she could to the stage but Sailor Sol pulled her back. ::What are you doing? We need the element of surprise:: Sol said through his bond to his sister. ::We need to have the upper hand until everyone else gets here::

Sailor Moon pulled her arm back out of his grasp and glared at him but knew he was right, Sol pulled her behind the side curtain and jumped up on the lighting bar above the group on the stage. Holding his hand out he pulled her up with him helping her get her balance.

::Attack them on the count of three and I'll use my sword::

::Alright:: She sent back to him nodding as he reached for his sword before counting down from three.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon jumped down infront of three men and sent her tiara at Tin Nyanko.

"CAT PAW GUN!" Tin Nyanko shouted sending an energy blast right back at her tiara and disintegrating it.

"No!"

"SOLAR FLARE!" Sailor Sol shouted sending his sword directly at Tin Nyanko, Iron Mouse ducking out of the way whining as she jumped back. The two raised their hands in the air, bracelets glowing bright.

"LOOK OUT!" Seiya shouted getting to his feet ignoring the pain in his arm and tackling Sailor Moon to the ground while Taiki tackled Sol.

Sailor Moon looked up at the man who saved her. "Y-You saved me."

"Don't let them get your star seed Sailor Moon," Seiya gasped breathing deeply.

Sol pushed Taiki off him straight away getting to his feet giving a glare to the man.

"Starlight's assemble!" Seiya commanded getting to his feet with Sailor Moon's help. Taiki and Yaten looked at him confused until he pulled out his transformation wand. "FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

The three women were engulfed in light until their transformations were complete; Sailor Moon and Sol stared in shocked at the women now standing infront of them.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Sailor Star Fighter sent her attack at Tin Nyanko knocking her to the ground. Star Maker and Star Healer moved quickly to stand with Star Fighter.

"CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE!" Sailor Crescent Moon shouted sending her attack to Iron Mouse.

"Well, well if this isn't interesting," a familiar voice interrupted.

"E-Endymion?" Sailor Moon called at the figure that appeared infront of her tears streaming down her cheek, Sailor Crescent Moon was in the same state. Endymion didn't greet either girl instead he turned his back and raised both hands to Iron Mouse and Tin Nyanko making them both rise in the air.

"You failed Galaxia," Endymion pointed out, "you know what that means."

"No!" Iron Mouse said, "We can get more star seeds!"

Tin Nyanko kicked and screamed in the air, both had their bracelets glowing as bright as ever. "Let them go!" Sailor Moon shouted, her crystal beginning to glow brightly. "This isn't you Endymion."

Endymion turned around leaving his hands tightened in position looking at the blonde. "What would you know?" Sailor Moon's heart crumbled into a million pieces, this wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. Her memory betrayed her as she thought of the first time he'd been brainwashed just after they'd gotten their memories back

The Starlight's had gathered together at this point beside Sailor Moon, recognition on their faces as they watched the exchange between Sailor Moon and Endymion.

Star Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon holding her back as Endymion turned his attention back to the two he had suspended in the air, he closed his fists, their bracelets snapping off and their bodies turning into empty space.

"Darien this isn't you!" Sol shouted.

"What have they done to you?" Sailor Moon shouted, she was shaking but Endymion moved quickly appearing beside Star Fighter. Star Maker and Star Healer pushed Endymion out of the way sending him flying into the side of the stage.

"STAR HEALER BEAM!" A large beam of energy flew towards Endymion.

"No!" Crescent Moon shouted, "CRESCENT MOON HEART ATTACK!" Several beams of energy shot out of her hands flying over Endymion and hitting the ground forming a shield surrounding the man and blocking Star Healers attack.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"URANUS SPACE TURBULENCE!"

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

The three attacks joined and flew towards the barrier blocking Endymion from view. When the barrier faded Endymion rose in the air facing the additional scouts that appeared.

"Darien?" Sailor Mars shouted in shock, Neptune and Uranus in much the same way.

"Once," Endymion answered, "You pitiful scouts have no idea what you are up against."

"Darien," Sailor Moon whispered.

"You may be safe this time, but it won't be for long. Enjoy your time because it won't be much longer." Endymion disappeared at that moment leaving the large group of scouts on the stage and a few thousand witnesses passed out in the audience.

"Sailor Moon," Star Fighter said cautiously, watching the woman infront of him just stare at where Endymion had been merely moments earlier. Crescent Moon was at her side as quickly.

"Seiya?" Moon asked.

"Yes?" Star Fighter was in shock that she knew who he was, her face turned to meet his and she forced a smile.

"Thank you for saving me," Moon whispered truly grateful.

* * *

Helios stood in the wreckage of Elysian with Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn by his side. The two scouts were keeping guard as he went through the remains of his temple to gather what he could of value for protection until things were restored.

"Did you find it?" Pluto asked impatiently.

"Aluminium Siren managed to destroy most of the temple, all the books are damaged," Helios explained with agitation, "the only hope we have is that Small Lady can use the golden crystal. This Sailor Galaxia was a force to be reckoned with last time and it looks like she's about to do the same."

"We need to find the Prince," Saturn stated, "he can't be dead because Reenie is still here."

"I don't think he is Saturn," Helios said with a small smile, "I shouldn't be happy, but I'm glad."

"What makes you say that?" Pluto answered, "I can't see any timeline with him in it, and the others are all cloudy with no sure result."

"When the crystal returned to me it wasn't just by coincidence," Helios started, "I'd dream walked to him minutes before it came here."

Both scouts stared at him in shock, he knew all along that he wasn't dead. "I know how important the timeline is Pluto; I also couldn't break the news to you infront of Small Lady."

"What are you saying exactly?" Pluto asked quickly as their communicators went off. Saturn pressed a button and held it infront of her for all of them to listen as Raye's voice came across requesting a scout meeting.

"I'm going to stay here and keep looking," Helios started, "I can do more here anyway."

"I'll send Neptune and Uranus for protection," Pluto added, "Thank you Helios."

"What's going on here?"

The three turned around and saw Reenie standing in the doorway to the room wearing her royal dress, her hair in its usual hairstyle a small bracelet adjourning her wrist that her mother had given her. Both Sailor Scouts curtseyed out of habit to the child who just rolled her eyes.

"I'll ask again," Reenie's voice was firm, her maturity showing. "What is going on here?"

"How'd you get here princess?" Helios asked ignoring her original question his face lighting up at seeing her.

"I used my key," Reenie answered truthfully, "now answer me, and don't lie because I'm sick of all the lies." Her gaze went between the time guardian, her best friend and the young man she one day hoped she could spend more time with in the future.

"Reenie," Saturn started, "It's not safe for you to be here."

"I'm not a little kid you know," Reenie pouted, Helios had stopped what he was doing at this moment as she stepped closer to him over the rubble. "That woman really made a mess of things didn't she?"

"That's why you need to get home Small Lady," Pluto spoke up for the first time, "it's not safe for you here."

"I can protect myself." Reenie bit back quickly. "But I actually came here for a reason, I didn't realise you two were here." She pointed at the two soldiers. "I want to see my mother quickly."

"I can't let you do that Small Lady," Pluto cut in, "It's not safe."

"What do you mean it's not safe? What's going on?"

Helios had moved closer to the pink haired girl at this point placing his hand on her shoulder. "Listen to her, it is safer for you to be here than anywhere else right now."

"I want my parents," Reenie whimpered a little, "With Darien taken by the enemy; I need to know everything will work out."

No one said a word as she exchanged looks with the three of them; Helios stepped away and continued to rummage through the destroyed room with Saturn helping him. Sailor Pluto took the girls hand and led her outside of the temple, darkness had covered everything. She noticed how much worse it looked than the last time the place had been taken over by the Dead Moon Circus.

"It's not going to work out is it?" Reenie asked the woman she thought of often like a second mother after everything she did for her. Tears started to form in her eyes at the realisation.

"You should know by now princess that nothing is ever set in stone," Pluto whispered, "I'm doing everything I can to get things back on the path they were meant too."

"I just want to see my parents Puu," Reenie balled her fist clutching the side of her dress. "I've been sensing the rift in my memories Setsuna."

"I know you have," Pluto admitted, "I've sensed the changes for a while now, Nehelenia reawakening was not meant to happen. But it will all get back the way it is meant too, I can't take you into Crystal Tokyo for your safety, go home and I will speak to your mother and see what I can arrange."

"Please?" Reenie had tears falling down her cheeks. "Please tell them I love them, and I'm sorry for being so difficult."

"You were never difficult, just stubborn like your parents," Pluto laughed until she felt the girl wrap her arms around her waist and cry into her. "Hey, no more tears, you'll see it will all work out, one way or the other."

"You should head home now, Serena will be worried," Pluto instructed, "do you need help getting back home or do you think you'll be okay?"

She didn't say a word as she touched the key around her neck, giving a small smile she found herself surrounded in light and she vanished.

"Are you okay Setsuna?" Saturn asked from the edge of the temple, "I know that must have been hard for you."

Sailor Pluto took a big breath, "I'm going to speak to Serenity, call Uranus and Neptune and tell them I need them here to guard Helios." Saturn nodded. "When they get here you need to return to the Prince and Princess, I'll get updates from you as I need them."

"Right," Saturn whispered, "stay safe Setsuna." The older woman tapped her staff on the ground three times, without a word she was gone.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Little Bit - Perrin Lamb

**Authors Notes:** Let me know your thoughts, i love to hear everything!


	7. Chapter 6 - Ghost

**FA: Stars : Chapter 6**

"Endymion," Helios called carefully, knowing that reaching the dreams of others was especially dangerous outside of the innocence of youth. But he was hoping to yield some answers, calling his name again he felt darkness fly over him. All hope was lost from his mind as he felt the surge in power.

"Endymion, it is I," Helios called again introducing himself once more to aid in the connection.

"Helios?" the familiar voice of his prince called back to him, a burst of light shone on the ground showing a path leading to a small ledge overlooking a river. Helios carefully walked through the path reaching the ledge, he found Endymion standing looking up at the moon. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet my prince," Helios answered looking at the royal, his armour showed a few scratches along the legs from the battle earlier the scabbard that was usually on his hip was nested in the ground not far from them. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure; the last things I remember was Serenity," Endymion frowned, "Do you know where we are?"

"We are in your dreams," Helios started, "Or nightmare from the darkness that is here."

"I can't tell anymore, it all seems the same," Endymion admitted. "How do you get to me so easily after last time?"

"It's all part of being the guardian of dreams, although visiting yours is getting harder than expected given what happened last time," Helios watched the man carefully as he took his eyes off the moon.

"How is she?" Helios chuckled at that, Endymion could have anything happen to him but his concern was always on Serenity.

"Serenity is fine," Helios explained.

"That's great, but that's actually not who I was referring too," Endymion looked at him, "Reenie, is she okay? If I'm dead, then she will cease to exist."

"Small Lady is fine for the moment, you aren't dead, not yet anyway," Helios answered, "We can set things right, if you work with us."

"You know you don't have to ask twice," Endymion didn't need to be told twice, "But I can't find the golden crystal."

"I can only assume that when your star seed was taken the Golden Crystal sought safety, it returned to Elysian but disappeared when we were attacked," Helios started, "Serenity has it, currently the girls are having a meeting with the Starlight's where they are going to try to form an alliance and plan a battle against Galaxia."

"What's a star seed?" Endymion asked with a serious look on his face.

"Everything holds its life force in a star seed, but the true star seeds, those of the Sailor Scouts are the most powerful, Galaxia knows this and has been seeking them out to take complete control over all universes."

"What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to help us taken her down from the inside starting with her remaining minions."

"I don't have much control from the inside," Endymion admitted, "Here is the only place I feel like I'm in control."

"You have to find it in you, for Serenity and for Small Lady." Helios smiled at him, "You, my prince, I know you have it in you because you have two amazing women to fight for."

Endymion looked thoughtful for a moment reaching into a pocket of his armour and pulling out his star shaped locket. "Can you give this to Serenity?" Helios carefully took the locket in his hands as Endymion cocked his head. "She's calling, I have to go, give Serenity my love please, and Small Lady."

"Of course," Helios answered as Endymion started to walk away from the river ledge. "I'll come back to check on you, keep yourself alive."

"Helios?" Endymion smirked at the priest looking back at him. "I trust you with my daughter's life."

A deep crimson spread across the priests features as the man disappeared.

* * *

Sailor Lead Crow stood on the roof of the local high school looking down with frustration at all the teenagers as they left their classes for the day, groaning she kicked her heel on the ground.

"Pathetic humans, wasting their time with all these things," the pressure Galaxia put on her was really starting to show crack. "And just where have you been?" she asked as Sailor Aluminium Siren appeared beside her.

"Do you see that pink haired brat?" Aluminium Siren said pointing down to a small group standing by the gate where the two blondes stood with a pink haired child. "My sources have told me that she is a weakness for Endymion."

"What about the blonde one?" Lead Crow frowned pointing to the child being carried on the back of one of the other women. "They seem to be quite taken by the both of them."

"I wonder if that child's as much of a weakness for him as the pink haired brat might be?" Aluminium Siren kept her gaze focused on the group on the ground. "

"Why don't we get both their star seeds then?" Lead Crow smirked, "I think dear old Princey Boy needs to be knocked down a peg or two."

Aluminium Siren frowned as she listened to the other Sailor beginning to devise a plan to get the children.

"The only way to get back in Galaxia's good books is to get all the Sailor Scouts star seeds," Lead Crow started, "So let's get these children, then maybe Endymion will start talking and giving us the identities of the Court from the Silver Millennium. I'm going to follow them for a bit, you keep an eye on Princey Boy."

Aluminium Siren nodded as Lead Crow changed from her Sailor outfit into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before jumping off the edge of the balcony only to land softly on the ground. Footsteps rang from behind her through the thin walls of the building until the door near the stairs opened.

"Everything is in motion," Aluminium Siren whispered her eyes not averting from the group she watched on the ground carefully. "It is as you explained, Lead Crow is growing suspicious, and I can feel it."

"She won't last long," A voice piped up from behind her, "if everything goes the way it should she won't be a concern of ours much longer."

"Does the Elysian priest have the golden crystal now?" Aluminium Siren asked.

"The Golden Crystal will be returned to its rightful place eventually," the voice added with ease, "Princess Serenity is currently in possession of it."

"The pink haired child, do you know when she will be alone?"

"She won't be, but if you use Endymion you shouldn't have a problem taking her with you," the voice

Sounded rushed at the end of the sentence, "I must go, remember to make sure everything goes to plan. I'll do my side, you do yours."

"Of course, it's the only to ensure the safety of our hopes and dreams," Aluminium Siren agreed as she sensed she was now alone.

* * *

Serena raced up the steps of the temple with Reenie hot on her toes; she cursed herself for being late to the meeting that she had initially called herself. Travis waited at the bottom of the steps until Serena had told them about Lunic before he would join them.

"Where are Amara and Michelle?" Serena asked straight away when saw Hotaru sitting beside Mina with Luna and Artemis on her lap.

"They are doing something for Setsuna," Hotaru answered softly from her spot gazing at her future Queen. "She told me to tell you they would return as soon as they could."

"Tell them," Raye cut in quickly, "tell them why you called this meeting."

"Two reasons actually," Serena admitted, "I was going to call this meeting before the fight anyway. Darien or rather Endymion is being controlled by Galaxia."

Gasps spread across the girls infront of her and she knew exactly how they were feeling as everyone except Hotaru and Reenie thought back to when Darien was brainwashed by Beryl.

"How?" Lita asked, "He's supposed to be in America."

"He never made it," Serena whispered looking down at the ground kicking a rock reaching into her space pocket and pulling out The Golden Crystal. "His crystal returned to me a week ago, we weren't able to figure out why since it usually only returns to Elysian when the holder has died."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lita asked, "Why did you hold this in on your own?"

"I didn't see any point in worrying everyone until we knew something," Serena admitted, "with Reenie still here we know that he is alive."

"That's true, but it doesn't hide the fact you've carried this on your shoulders all this time," Amy interrupted typing into her minicomputer. "You're our princess and shouldn't have to do that."

"We need to devise a plan to get him back from wherever it is he is," Mina said, "Amy, are you able to do a scan over the energy reading's around here and maybe the crystal?"

Amy just nodded already typing away at her computer, "I've been working on something since the first monster showed up, so I'll see about this and then see what we can come up with."

"There's more," Serena added quickly making the girls focus their attention on her again. :: Travis, bring her up:: she told her brother through their bond. Raye narrowed her eyes as she sensed Travis.

"Who's the other energy?" Raye asked confused. Travis walked up the stairs of the temple holding Lunic in one arm as her tiny hands wrapped around the box. "Who is that?!"

"That would be Lunic Serenity Watson," Serena introduced, "my niece."

"You're what?!" Lita and Mina shouted in surprise. Mina turned to Amy grabbing her computer from her to get her attention.

"Why are you not as surprised as we are?" Mina demanded.

"We've got Reenie," Amy simply spoke, "I don't know why it seems so shocking, it's only natural that we all lead lives in the future."

Travis smiled thankfully at Amy. "It's shocking because I'm sixteen years old with a child." Lunic gazed around at the younger versions of the faces she felt so comfortable with. Reenie didn't move as her cousin fidgeted in Travis' grip until he put her on her feet. She then raced over to sit between Reenie and Hotaru with a big smile on her face.

"How long have you know about her?" Raye asked.

"A few days," Travis confessed, "It seems Setsuna didn't exactly ask permission to bring her here." Serena couldn't but release a chuckle at the sight she saw when she found Travis' future self-pacing back and forth in Darien's apartment.

Hotaru shifted uncomfortably in her seat knowing that she had been housing the child for days before she was found out.

"I'm going to the park with Hotaru," Reenie piped up knowing that she needed to get out before she blurted anything out that she wasn't supposed to. Serena simply waved her off with silent permission and the two young girls made their way to the local park.

"You okay Reenie?" Hotaru asked as the friends strolled through the park.

"Yeah," Reenie smiled, "I just needed to get away from there, the stories I heard in the future didn't say anything about what's been happening."

"A lot of things have changed Reenie," Hotaru admitted, "I'm pretty sure I'm technically not supposed to be here."

Reenie smiled throwing herself into the older girl, "you can't go anywhere Hotaru, I need you!"

"What about when your priest from Elysian opens his eyes?" Hotaru teased, things were always so comfortable between the two of them ever since they first met over a year earlier.

"Hotaru, you'll always be my best friend," Reenie said with a smile, "but he's different."

"I know," Hotaru did know, she knew their friendship was one that couldn't easily be destroyed.

"As my friend can I ask you something?" Reenie asked; Hotaru nodded. "What were you really doing in Elysian last night?"

"I can't Reenie," Hotaru whispered, "I promised I wouldn't."

Reenie frowned and tried a different angle. "What was Helios after?" She was met with silence again, "Why are you all treating me like a child? I'm not your typical child; I'm grown up enough to handle whatever it is."

"It's not that Reenie," Hotaru began to explain; "there are things we are trying to make sense of, things that we can't explain."

"Maybe I could help?"

"We need to keep you safe," Hotaru looked at her friend carefully. "For now our mission is to keep you and your parent's safe in this time."

Reenie got all she needed from that statement alone. There was trouble, and this time it was big, much bigger than anything she had faced or heard before. She didn't realize that she was crying until she felt Hotaru give her a hug.

"Well if this isn't cute," a voice interrupted. The two looked up quickly as Hotaru pushing the girl behind her. "Pink haired brat has a protector."

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru demanded recognising the bracelets on the woman infront of them. The woman stepped forward grabbing Hotaru by her shoulder and sending her flying back into the ground.

"Hotaru!" Reenie shouted her face growing serious as she turned to face the scout infront of them. Sailor Lead Crow reached for her but she ducked out of the way getting to Hotaru to help her up. "We need to transform."

"Right."

"CRESCENT MOON MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL MAKE UP!"

A mixture of purple, blue and pink ribbons surrounded the duo as they transformed.

"Well I'll be damned," Lead Crow shouted, "if this doesn't get interesting. Does explain Endymion's weakness to you."

"CRESCENT MOONBEAM EXPLOSION!"

Several balls of energy flew from her hands towards the other soldier. Sailor Saturn pulled her glaive out and kicked it into place so it was merely inches away from the older woman's face.

"You need to leave now," Saturn ordered, "you aren't welcome here."

Lead Crow smirked to the two; using one hand she pressed the tip of the glaive back into Saturn before dropping to the ground and kicking her legs out from underneath her. "Pitiful really, where's the other brat you have with you? Is she a Sailor Scout too?"

"CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRI-" Lead Crow raised her arms sending two beams into the child sending her flying into the ground below her with a thump. _'Why is she after Lunic?_' she thought to herself.

"Leave her alone!"

Lead Crow looked up from the pink haired girl seeing the blonde standing strong next to the fallen soldier Saturn. "What are you going to do about it pathetic human. This is none of your business you should leave now."

"GALACTICA TORNADO!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Flew through the air and knocked Lead Crow back countering her attack. Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer raced forward thrusting their hands in the air. Sailor Star Fighter stood beside Serena.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO"

Sailor Lead Crow stepped forward and stomped one foot on the ground as a shield rose up from the ground and reflected the attacks.

"Pitiful," Lead Crow mocked.

Sailor Crescent Moon groaned opening her eyes just in time to see the shield infront of Lead Crow fade into nothing, she slowly but steadily sat herself up and touched her head.

"Stay down Reenie," Serena shouted from her spot next to Star Fighter who was holding her back. "Let me go Seiya!"

Sailor Star Fighter froze at her civilian name being used; Sailor Lead Crow averted her attention to the pink haired girl now standing on her feet.

"CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE!" The girl shouted sending her moonbeam directly at the Sailor Scout before falling to the ground.

"Reenie!" Serena shouted not able to watch anymore when Aluminium Siren appeared behind the girl grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her. Sailor Lead Crow was in shock at the scout that appeared.

"Mommy!" Reenie cried tears falling down her cheeks as she struggled to fight back and free herself. "Don't let them take me."

The Starlight's watched the exchange between Crescent Moon and Serena as she fought free of the grip Star Fighter had on her. She reached for her broach holding it in the air, her crescent moon appearing on her forehead.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Lights and ribbons flashed and Eternal Sailor Moon stood where Serena stood. The Starlight's were shocked at the realisation that Serena was in fact the sailor scout they had likened to their princess but they didn't have time to react. Sailor Moon moved quickly touching her tiara and sending it flying at both of the scouts.

"Help her!" Star Fighter shouted moving forward.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

Sailor Moon kicked Aluminium Siren away from Crescent Moon and pushed her behind her. "Are you okay?" she asked her daughter who just nodded.

"How cute," the strong voice of Endymion resonated around them; Crescent Moon huddled closer to her mother. "The little rabbit hides behind the big rabbit."

"Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon demanded of her prince who stood infront of her.

"If I told you it wouldn't be as fun now would it?" Endymion glanced at Sailor Moon before turning to face the other two. "Galaxia wants you back; she said to leave this to me." He reached for his scabbard not giving the two women a chance to respond instead they sought safety and phased. Sailor Star Fighter took this opportunity to get infront of Crescent Moon and Sailor Moon in case he attacked.

"Endymion this isn't you!" Star Maker shouted, the two scouts of the moon stood in shock. "You are stronger than this power, don't let it consume you."

"The only thing I've let consume me is my desire to be strong," Endymion growled lunging toward Sailor Moon.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE!"

Sailor Moon fell to the ground, Endymion forced to let her go as the attacks flew for him. "NO!" Crescent Moon moved out of the way of her mother and threw herself infront of Endymion. Seven sets of eyes went large, Sailor Sol raced quickly trying to get ahead of the attacks, Endymion - unable to control himself grabbed the girl with his arms throwing her to the ground as the three attacks hit him.

His painful scream a distraction as Sailor Moon and Sailor Sol moved quickly to Crescent Moon who brushed the dirt of her body looking up just as Endymion fell to the ground.

"Leave quickly," Lead Crow told Aluminium Siren, "let them deal with him." Lead Crow vanished leaving Aluminium Siren to gaze quickly at Endymion on the ground as Crescent Moon bent over his fallen body before vanishing as well.

"Daddy," Crescent Moon sobbed, "You saved me." He looked up at her through red eyes at her, his face turned shocked at the girl looking down at him before turning back to the hard form it had moments earlier.

"Endymion," Sailor Moon whispered, Sailor Sol grabbed Crescent Moon by her arm and pulled her back as Endymion got to his feet holding his right shoulder with his left hand.

"This isn't over yet," Endymion disappeared.

* * *

Serena handed Reenie an ice pack to put on her side as they sat in the apartment. Travis closed the door to the room Lunic was in carefully as he joined them. Luna and Diana sitting on the couch next to the pink haired girl, Diana looked on concerned.

"Do you know why they were after you?" Luna asked cautiously as the child winced in pain.

"She mentioned something about being a weakness for Darien," Reenie whispered, "I didn't think he remembered me."

"That's an interesting perspective considering he's brainwashed," Travis pointed out, "but we also need to deal with the fact that they know your identity now."

"They were after Lunic as well," Reenie pointed out, "I don't know why."

"What should we do Luna?" Serena asked her charge, truth was she had no idea what was the right thing to do. She was ready to blast in there and fight, but she knew that she probably wouldn't get the result she hoped for if she did that.

"I need to be honest with you two," Luna admitted looking down at her paws clearly disappointed within herself.

"Can't be any worse than you suggesting Serenity and Tranquility were the best names for twins of the Moon and Sun Kingdoms could it?" Travis teased to lighten the mood sitting beside his niece. Reenie laughed through a whimper as she sat up straighter to give the man some room.

"I don't know what you should do," Luna started, "as your guardians we just don't have enough knowledge to know the full extent of what we are dealing with. Artemis and I have discussed it and we both believe that in order to defeat Galaxia we will require all three stones."

"But no one here can control the golden crystal," Serena pointed out.

"That's not true," Reenie piped up, "I used it against the Dead Moon, and I'm his daughter, it has to be in my blood!"

"Calm down honey," Serena chastised gently pushing the girl back into the pillow with caution. "You'll hurt yourself if you get too worked up, you took quite a beating."

"She's right," Helios said appearing in the room with a small smile, he was on one knee infront of her reaching for her hand. "You always get yourself in trouble." His tone was teasing but she just pouted at him.

"I came as soon as I heard," Helios answered facing Serena. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help."

"It's okay Helios; you couldn't have really done much she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Serena said honestly. ::Travis?::

::Just thinking:: Travis told her as they watched the two infront of them interact. Although young the twins could sense there was something more there, but Serena was ready to jump in and put her foot down if anything got to serious. ::I can't think of why they want to use Reenie to get to him, he doesn't even remember her at the moment::

"I hate it when you two talk through your bond," Reenie complained loudly, "it's usually about me or Lunic." The twins looked at her blankly. "Well what is it this time?"

"Trying to think of the reasoning for the interest in you," Travis voiced loudly, "you told me that when he was brainwashed by Beryl he only had occasional control right?"

Serena nodded. "This time it's different, the power is stronger."

"Maybe he's not brainwashed the same way? Did you notice that they all have those long bracelets on their wrists?" Travis suggested.

"You think that may be what is controlling them?" Serena asked seriously, "Luna?"

"It might be something to look at; perhaps you should ask the Starlight's?" Luna suggested "they seem to know a lot about this enemy."

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Ghost - Katy Perry


	8. Chapter 7 - Collide

**FA: Stars : Chapter 7**

Travis sat on the park bench watching as the little girl darted in and out of the playground infront of him; his eyes never left her as her laughter echoed through the slides. His large hands held on tightly to the box in his hands that girl had asked him to protect for her while she played. She had explicitly explained to him and demonstrated how she wanted him to hold onto the box and he wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Da-Travis come play!" Lunic shouted running quickly correcting herself calling his name, he smiled to himself now understanding how Darien had been so wrapped around Reenie's little finger. He got to his feet and sat on the steps near a set of blocks that she was flipping up and down.

"This place is amazing," she said happily, "it's hard to go out like this at home."

"Why's that?" Travis asked.

"Daddy always has work to do and Mommy takes me to dance lessons a lot," Lunic didn't seem fazed as she spoke with only a hint of sadness present.

"Travis?" A feminine voice called and he looked up to see Crystal standing at the edge of the sand with one hand on her hip. He knew she was going to be angry, he hadn't intentionally meant to avoid her over the last few weeks but with everything going on it had been inevitable.

Lunic stopped what she was doing and darted through the maze of twists and turns running to the side of Travis and looking up patiently at Crystal.

"Who's this?" Crystal asked watching the girl carefully.

"She's family," Travis answered quickly.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" Lunic buried her head in Travis' side showing her shy side. Travis wasn't having it and gently poked her side until he got a giggle while handing her the box he'd been holding.

"Don't be so shy, this is Crystal, she's a very special friend," Travis explained introducing his girlfriend to her with a smile. "Crystal this is Lunic."

"Hi!" Lunic greeted as Travis moved to his feet and helped her to her own as well. "You're very pretty."

Crystal couldn't help but laugh, "Are you training kids now to sweet talk women now?"

"Is it working?" Travis asked reaching for her to close the gap between them. Crystal rolled her eyes, Lunic let go of Travis' hand and reached her hand for Crystal's.

"Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Crystal asked softly as she felt the child's tiny hand in hers, she held on tightly. "You haven't bothered to see me in days."

"It's a lot more complicated than it looks," Travis whispered back to her, "Let's go get milkshakes?"

"Mmm!" Lunic said excitedly from her spot beside Crystal as they left the park passing all the other kids playing. When they reached the exit she raced ahead from the two to press the button at the lights to cross the road. "Ouch!"

Travis snapped his attention to the child and found her on the cement holding her knee, both Crystal and he quickly moved closer. Travis picked her up and led her to the bus stop besides the crossing as Crystal picked up the small box that fell out of the child's hands. Crystal sat beside the child on the bench as he examined her scraped knee, silent tears falling down her face.

"Why don't you go to store across the road to get some band aids and antiseptic while I watch her?" Crystal said, he looked like he was going to argue but instead got up and nodded knowing it was the most logical idea. He placed a kiss on Lunic's forehead whispering to her that he would make it all better. He then quickly kissed Crystal chastely before moving to the lights to press the button.

Crystal looked down at the child sniffling. "Don't cry sweetie, Travis will make it all better."

"But it hurts," Lunic sobbed, Crystal pulled onto her lap and started to run her hands over the girls arms to calm her down and handing her the box in the process.

"_We tried,_" Crystal sang gently to the girl in her arms, Lunic seemed to immediately calm down as she buried herself deeper into her arms. "_We tried all there is to try, I'm not, I'm not gonna let you fall this time_."

_"Let me hold you,_" Crystal continued her arms now wrapped firmly around the girl on her lap. _"I won't let anybody hurt you_._ This is where we fall; this is where we fall apart."_

_"We fall,"_ Lunic sang softly, "_We tried to find home."_

_"So far and so wide, a distant moment crashes down,"_ Crystal admired the girl she held, something about her pulling her in. _"As our memories collide_."

"Crystal?" Travis asked interrupting the moment between the two girls, "Are you okay?"

Crystal looked up quickly, not noticing the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. "Yeah, I, Uh."

Travis looked at her like he was working something out in his head, there was something so familiar about the scene infront of him; something so right and he couldn't put his finger on it. He held up the small first aid kit, Crystal moved Lunic on her lap so Travis could clean her up.

"You're very brave," Crystal commented as Travis dabbed the antiseptic on the exposed skin where the cut was, the child flinched but she didn't cry.

"My mommy always told me to be strong like Daddy and that it was in my blood," Lunic whispered looking between the two.

"I'm sure your Daddy would be very proud of you," Crystal answered gently, Travis placed the bright pink band aid over the wound reaching his hands out to pick up the girl in his arms, her tiny arms still wrapped around the box Crystal had given back to her

"Let's get you home before you hurt yourself again hmm?" Travis asked with a small smirk, "definitely born a rabbit."

Lunic giggled. "Can Crystal come for dinner?"

"Do you think Crystal would like too?" Travis answered looking at Crystal who just nodded.

* * *

Crystal sat at the small table in the middle of the room with Lunic beside her, Reenie sat behind the two watching the television as Travis supervised his sister in the kitchen attempting to make a recipe that Lita had shown her.

"Make sure you heat the hotplate up for around ten or fifteen before you put the meat on, that way it'll seal in all the juices," Travis explained, Serena nodded and smiled as she listened to the interactions between Lunic and Crystal.

"She's wonderful with kids," Serena whispered noticing how attentive Crystal was to the girl. "She's more of a natural than I am."

"Lunic really opened up to her so quickly," Travis answered, "it makes me wonder if she is her mother."

"How do you feel about that?" Serena moved her hand over the hotplate to feel for heat before picking up the salt and dropping a sprinkle in the boiling water. Travis couldn't fight the smile that formed on his face at that thought and he tried to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I really hope so," Travis said happily, "there isn't anyone else I'd rather it be."

"But you aren't so sure?"

"With the formation of Crystal Tokyo and everything, it just leaves a lot open you know?" Serena nodded because he was right; there was so much of the future that they didn't know. "I just want to know that she is the one I'll spend my life with, I love her Sere."

"I know you do," Serena whispered looking across the low wall where the three were in front of the TV, at this point Reenie was out of her seat beside Crystal drawing them. "I don't think you knew how much it would have broken my heart if Reenie wasn't his."

"I never want to live through that," Travis laughed, "but with that mop of pink hair it could have proven quite a possibility."

"I know."

_Knock Knock_

"Are you expecting any of the girls?" Serena just looked weirdly at her brother. ::I wasn't, but maybe they've come up with a plan?::

"Seiya?" Crystal's voice carried through the apartment. Serena told Travis to watch the cooking as she raced into the living room and saw Seiya pushing his way through the doorway with Taiki and Yaten behind him. "You can come here with your ladies in waiting but who the hell do you think you are the demand entry into this apartment?"

"Step out the way Crystal," Seiya said frustrated, "this doesn't concern you."

"You are entering privately owned property," Crystal bit back as Seiya stepped closer and the two were only inches away in each other's face, "I don't have to let you do anything."

"It's okay Crystal," Serena quickly interrupted appearing behind her friend. "Seiya, what are you doing here?"

Seiya looked between Yaten and Taiki his eyes narrowing as he saw Reenie and Lunic behind the two women infront of him. "We need to talk."

Serena didn't say anything instead she led the three through the apartment to the balcony, Reenie looked up with a smile at the three starlight's knowing that if it wasn't for their quick arrival the events of the night could have been a lot worse than what they were. Travis nodded his understanding while he focused on the meal infront of him and grabbed some extra meat from the fridge.

* * *

The door to the balcony was closed and Taiki and Yaten sat down while Seiya rested against the railing taking a deep breath.

"Thank you," Serena started with a whisper. The three looked at her weirdly but she put her hand up to silence them when Taiki went to speak. "Allow me, if it wasn't for you she could have been severely hurt or even killed. Thank you."

"Is it true?" Seiya asked, "Is she your daughter?"

This wasn't the question she was expecting, she nodded. "Yes, in every way she is mine."

"How does that work?" Yaten asked, "You don't look old enough, and I don't recall you having a daughter during the Silver Millennium." These comments were solidifying her theory that her past self-did in fact know and trust these mysterious sailor scouts.

"How do you know about that?" Serena asked quickly, "I don't remember you at all."

"I wouldn't expect you too," Yaten said seriously, "you were not allowed to fraternize much."

"But even a pregnancy would have been communicated directly by Queen Serenity herself," Taiki continued.

"She's from the future," Serena confessed, "She is the daughter of Serenity and Endymion."

"But his star seed has been taken," Seiya pointed out, "how is that possible?"

"How is anything that we face possible?" Serena asked with a small smile. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Seiya asked.

"Do you think those gold wrist bands are what is controlling those scouts?" Serena asked, "Travis seems to think it may be worth a look."

"He could be onto something, I recall them having those wrist bands and I believe even Galaxia has a set on her own arms." Yaten added, "Do you think that is how Endymion is being controlled?"

The balcony door opened and Reenie stood in the doorway. "Travis says dinner is almost ready, he made enough for everyone."

"Thanks Reenie, we'll be in shortly," Serena smiled at her daughter and watched as she closed the door behind her again to run. "I do, and knowing that Reenie is still here; she's my hope that we have to get him back safely."

"You don't have the exact same presence as Serenity," Taiki pointed out.

"We don't have all of our memories yet, I don't remember any of you but I do believe we were on good terms in those times," Serena smiled opening the door and standing back to let them in.

"We were," Yaten answered stepping past her into the house with Taiki following.

"But that idiot may not have gotten along very well with Tranquility."

Seiya winked at Serena stepping past her into the apartment to be greeted by the smell of the pasta meal Travis had prepared.

* * *

Sleep came easy that night for Reenie as she snuggled into her bed. She found herself pulled into Elysian the moment her head hit her pillow. Around her she saw the familiar temple phasing into existence, it was still dark, ice surrounded it but infront of the temple was a large tree with crystal hanging from each branch that shimmered in the moonlight. She wore her royal dress and her hair fell out of its normal style.

"Princess Serenity?" She heard a familiar voice call for her.

"Mommy?" She whispered looking around frantically, her gaze moved to the tree in the front of the temple when she caught the familiar glimpse of blonde from behind it. She broke out into a run towards the tree only stopping when she saw her mother standing under the tree with one hand gently grazing the row of crystal shards that hung from the branches. She wore a dress that was much like one she'd seen Serena wear numerous times, a set of black tights underneath matched with black flats. "Mommy!" she repeated happily with tears falling down her cheeks. Neo Queen Serenity brought her hand down and simply held her arm up giving her daughter the okay to come to her.

Reenie pushed herself into her mother crying.

"My darling daughter," Neo Queen Serenity whispered into her daughter's hair. "I can't be here long, it goes against everything in the rulebook."

"Why are you dressed like this?" Reenie asked her mother when she pulled back. "I've never seen you wear anything like this in my entire life."

"I love you Reenie, I'm sorry for everything."

"Mom," Reenie paused as her mother began to release her tears. "Where's Daddy? Is everything okay?"

Serenity quickly wiped her eyes and in seconds had the regal look she always held in the future when speaking to the public. "Everything is fine; don't worry your pretty little pink head about it. You are going to do great, you will make me proud. Your training is almost complete."

"I can't wait to come home," Reenie said happily, "When everything is done I will be the best Sailor Moon Crystal Tokyo has ever seen."

"We will see," her mother smiled. "I have to go." She pulled her daughter in once more hugging her tightly. "I love you so much my darling, do not ever forget that."

"Never!" Reenie whispered as her mother stepped back and faded from infront of her to nothing.

"Helios?" Serena called quickly as his figure appeared infront of her. "Am I dreaming?"

"Yes," Helios answered, "We don't have a lot of time, but I need you to trust me right now."

"I could only trust you Helios, you've helped us out so much," Serena answered truthfully.

"I don't deserve your faith," Helios admitted and she looked at him confused. "I've not been entirely honest with you Princess."

"That doesn't matter, we all have our reasons."

Helios held his hands out infront of her his palms facing the sky. "May I have your hands Princess?"

Serena nodded placing both her hands in his, her pyjamas faded away instantly in a burst of feathers and was replaced by her dress from the Silver Millennium. The balcony she stood on faded into nothing before darkness enveloped her, stars around her glistening in the background.

"Helios?" the familiar voice called, Serena paused as tears fought for their escape from her eyes.

"D-Darien?" Serena whispered trying to find the voice. Her hands dropped to her side as she realised Helios had vanished. "Helios?"

"Serena?" the familiar voice of Endymion called as he stepped out of the darkness and into the little light available, her eyes met his and her body began to shake in fear. Was what she seeing real? Was she really this close to him?

"Endymion," tears fell freely as she hitched the bottom of her dress in both hands and broke out in a run towards him throwing everything she had to wrap herself around him taking in his scent. His muscular arms wrapped around her as he revelled in her touch, the security and safety of having her close for so long. As he held her his hand found her chin and tilted her head up to press his lips against hers, the warmth and love flowed through him as they lost themselves in each other.

"Serena," Endymion whispered to her pulling back for air. "I love you so much."

"Why did you have to go?" Serena cried, his palm resting on the side of her face. "Why did you have to leave us like that?"

"It wasn't planned my love I promise you," Endymion was honest in his words, his arms never letting her step more than a step back from him. "When we get through this I will never let you out of my sight again." He held her hand in his as he eyes caught the ring on her hand still on the finger he had put it on a few months earlier.

"Endymion, everything is so messed up, I don't know how to get you back to me," Serena cried harder knowing the truth in her words. "Star Fighter said that once your star seed is taken you can only survive by Galaxia's power controlling you."

"Star Fighter?" Endymion asked confused, "Those new Sailors?"

Serena nodded, "You remember everything?" He nodded, "why do you do the things you're doing?"

"Because he can't control himself outside of his dreams," Helios voice interrupted as he phased back into the realm, he wasn't alone.

"Daddy?!" Reenie called appearing beside her young father quickly; her hair was out of its usual style as she stood in a matching dress to Serena's. Endymion didn't care how big she was he picked her up like she was nothing and held her as close as he could. "You're okay?"

"Not yet sweetheart, but I'm much better now that I've seen you both," Endymion looked at the priest with nothing but gratitude for this moment he hoped was not his last. "Thank you Helios, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"I had my own reasons for bringing them here," Helios admitted, "things are not going to be good when you wake up."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"He means that he brought us here to keep us safe," the voice of Sailor Saturn cut in, the family looked around them and saw several soldiers appear. "The darkness has been sighted by earth."

Sailor Saturn stood with Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

"Where are the others?" Serena asked urgently, "Are they okay?"

"Everyone is fine for now," Sailor Mars promised, "they just haven't gone to sleep yet."

"We need to come up with a plan to defeat Galaxia and bring Darien back to us?" Jupiter demanded clenching her fist, "I've had about enough of this Sailor Scout putting a bad reputation on our name."

Sailor Venus laughed. "Of course you would be," Venus looked between Serena and Endymion. "Helios, how did you manage to pull us all into the same dream?"

"I only brought the Princess' into Endymion's dream; the rest of you came into Serenity's dream easily."

Endymion's head snapped up and he frowned. "She's calling, I have to go."

"No," Serena whined sounding like the fourteen year old she had been all those years ago. His hands traced her soft skin again pulling her close; he kissed her quickly and deeply. "Please."

"I'll come back to you," Endymion vowed, Reenie close to him at this point, he let go of her hand and looked at both of the women in his life. "To both of you, I promise." He placed a kiss on Serena's hand that held her ring.

"I love you Daddy," Reenie cried as if it was the last time she was ever going to see him again, Endymion sighed as he closed his eyes and everything returned to the familiar darkness and he saw her standing over him looking down at him with anger.

* * *

**30th Century Crystal Tokyo**

Sailor Pluto stood on the cliff she'd sent the scouts from the past to on their first arrival in Crystal Tokyo. She watched on as buildings were destroyed and the screams of her friends resonated across the once joyous city. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of what she had done to get here.

Her mission was to always protect the timeline; she hated having to allow such events to occur but knew that to return it to the peaceful world they knew. She had to let this happen, willingly step back and just watch as her Queen's kingdom fell and the dark forces took over.

She turned around sensing she wasn't alone, keeping her lips tight she turned to face Sailor Aluminium Siren.

"It's done," Aluminium Siren answered quickly opening up a small jewellery box in her hands. There in the small box sat the Golden Crystal. "Neo King Endymion is gone,"

"Are you sure this will break him free of his prison?" Pluto asked knowing that taking this crystal was leaving the future even more unprotected. "Can they hold off the enemy long enough with the Sun Stone and Silver Crystal?"

"You've seen it yourself, when Prince Endymion breaks free from his prison Galaxia will be forced to fight Serenity," Aluminium Siren answered, "I've already sensed his possession is fading, I think Serenity has made contact somehow."

"She has," Pluto admitted, "The same way I made contact with you, through your moment of peace in the dream world." She closed the box the woman held and closed her eyes not wanting to look as she gave her orders. "Take this to Galaxia as we discussed, she needs to think she has the upper hand."

"Yes," Aluminium Siren answered, "I never got the chance to thank you for everything Pluto."

"For leading you to your death?"

"Death is a lot better than living a life of nothing filled with darkness," she smiled quickly before phasing away taking the crystal with her.

Sailor Pluto continued to watch the destruction in front of her for a few moments before tapping her staff on the ground to open the door and step through on her way to the past.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Collide - Moog


	9. Chapter 8 - Forevers Change

**FA: Stars : Chapter 8**

Serena began pacing the floor of the temple as she watched her friends gather, Luna, Artemis and Apollo take their own perches to fit around them comfortably. Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye each watched on as Lunic started to chase Reenie around giggling discussing between them about the child they learnt was Travis'. Raye was studying both the girls as they interacted with each other.

"Are we in the right place?" A friendly voice cut in pulling attention from every figure in the room.

Serena looked up and found Taiki facing her, a smile formed on her face and she nodded noticing Seiya and Yaten behind him. She had decided after their dinner the night before and dream walking with Helios that it was time the identities of the Starlight's was revealed to the other scouts.

"Get on with it meatball head," Raye snickered with a smirk at her friend.

"Reenie, Lunic," Travis called the two girls who had were on the other side of the temple. "Come here please." Lunic saw her father and raced back to him with Reenie hot on her heels. She picked up the toy box that was beside her young father and held onto it tightly.

"Thank you for coming," Serena answered looking at the new comers, she noticed Amara and Michelle simply greeted them like they'd already met. "For those who aren't aware, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are the Sailor Starlight's."

"We know about the royal court and Princess Serenity," Seiya stated.

"How do you know that name?" Lita asked from her spot, the girls beside her in just as much shock.

"We've travelled a long way to get here," Seiya started, "Our planet Kinmoku was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia; we've been to many planets."

"We visited the kingdoms in the Silver Millennium numerous times with our Princess," Taiki said softly, "She and Queen Serenity were on good terms."

"I understand at one point there was even talk of her marrying the Prince of the Sun to take the kingdom," Yaten watched on as Travis looked at them like they were crazy.

"Why would they do that from outside that universe?" Travis asked.

"It was just wishful thinking between two Queens to bring the two galaxies closer," Luna cut in, "Princess Kakyuu was considered a hot commodity in the galaxy."

"She visited the kingdom and often stayed with Serenity and Tranquility until she was ten years of age and required to begin for formal training," Artemis added.

"When Tranquility turned sixteen things got complicated and Kakyuu stopped visiting," Apollo said from his perch looking at his prince and the girl on his lap.

"Complicated?" Travis asked out of curiosity, anytime new information about his past was found he wanted to know it all but his tone showed he wasn't impressed with the idea.

"We weren't as happy with the idea either," Seiya told them, "Kakyuu wasn't interested in the idea of the marriage."

"Kakyuu, is she why you've come to earth?" Mina asked, "Where is she?"

"We can't find her, when Galaxia attacked our planet we fled to find her, but Galaxia destroyed our planet and we had no choice but to find our Princess." Seiya had a frown on his face, "but every planet we reached so did Galaxia, leaving a wake of destruction in her path."

"Why is Galaxia destroying the planets?" Serena asked, "What is she after?"

"Every living thing has a star seed, but it's the star seeds of the Sailor Scouts that glow the brightest and have the strongest power," Taiki finished.

"They've already got Darien's," Serena whispered.

"What about those bracelet things that Darien had on his wrists?" Raye asked, knowing that they'd only briefly informed the others about his involvement with the attack earlier; the other two we dealt with had them as well.

"When a star seed has been taken, it's those bands that allow Galaxia to control you," Seiya said seriously, "You must not let her take your star seed."

Lunic watched on intently as she listened to the three infront of her, the box in her hands began to shake slightly. "Shh," she whispered to the box. "It's not time yet."

"If you know all this why didn't you just tell us in the beginning?" Amy asked, "We could have developed a plan."

"We didn't know whether you were you," Yaten explained, "As far as we knew everything to do with the Silver Millennium was destroyed and Galaxia banished."

"NO!" Lunic shouted interrupting the discussions going on around her, her tiny arms wrapping tightly around the box.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked the child in his arms as she flailed holding her toy box close to her chest. He reached for the box and the child thrust it away from him losing her grasp on the box sending it flying into the middle of the room, the latch on the front popped up as the lid opened.

"No!" Lunic shouted pulling herself free from Travis' arms and running to the box on the floor. Everyone covered their eyes a until the light emitted from the box faded, Seiya was the first to speak when he opened his eyes and saw Lunic standing tall, no longer the child she was a few moments instead her height matched Reenie's and her eyes were a deeper blue.

"Princess?" Seiya asked in shock.

"Seiya!" The woman infront of him said joyfully, her smile was enough to set him at ease. She looked just like the last time he had seen her, she wore her traditional royal dress and her red hair was in the same hairstyle. Nothing about her had changed in all the time they'd seen each other last. The starlight's dropped to one knee and bowed respectfully to their princess.

"Princess Kakyuu," Luna whispered in shock.

"It's Kakyuu now my friends," Kakyuu greeted politely. "Why are you crying little one?" She reached her hand out to cup the face of the child infront of her.

"I failed," Lunic cried, "Puu said I had to protect you until it was time and I failed. I'm sorry, I didn't know any better."

"You didn't fail my sweet girl," Kakyuu answered, tilting the child's chin so her gaze met hers, "You were perfect and you should be proud, you helped me get to my protectors."

Travis got up from his seat and reached the area where his future daughter stood, he took her in as if meeting her again for the first time. "Daddy," she whispered looking up to him with a small smile. His heart raced as he realised without a doubt, who this girl's mother was. "I'm sorry, I tried." She kicked the ground the same way Crystal did every time she was frustrated with herself and he couldn't contain it anymore, as he picked up the child up forgetting she was now her rightful height and just kissed her cheeks.

"Never be sorry for something you didn't do wrong," Travis answered happily before putting her back down. Still frowning she took her spot next to Reenie who elbowed her quickly and was obviously glad to have her cousin back to her normal self.

"Rise my friends, you know that is not necessary," Kakyuu smiled as they rose and her gaze moved to the others around the room. "I need to thank you all, you have all been so brave in fighting a war that wasn't yours to finish."

"It's not your fault this Galaxia came here," Lita said, "You couldn't have stopped it."

"I'm afraid there are so many lives that would not be lost if it wasn't for me running away," Kakyuu said sadly, "My scouts have searched near and far to find me, when all along I had been sent to the planet earth for safety."

"Who sent you?" Serena asked, "Why did you run?"

"It's been so long, at the time I was betrothed to Tranquility," Kakyuu started as her gaze fell onto Travis who had taken his seat between Mina and Serena who had their mouths open in shock. "It was a mutual distaste," she assured them with a smile, "I believe the prince of the sun had fallen in love with the daughter of a lunarian soldier who was working as an assistant to Princess Serenity."

Travis, not having his full memories wasn't sure what to make of this revelation. "Princess Lunic has been a wonderful guardian in the short time I've been with her," she faced the starlight's, "I heard your song so many times, but it just wasn't the right time for me to come to you."

"Why now?" Seiya asked, "What is so right about now?"

"I sense Galaxia is starting to lose track of what she set out to do, we need to work together to come up with a plan to heal her."

"You can't be serious?" Amy raised her voice, "this thing has taken lives across the universe and you want to give her a second chance?"

"Sometimes things are never what they seem; given the right circumstances even the purest heart can do awful things."

His eyes snapped open as the reality of his whereabouts set into him. Galaxia sat infront of him on the throne as he shook his head, it felt different this time.

"You called?" Endymion asked bowing his head in faux respect, Aluminium Siren phased beside him. He rolled his eyes at the pale blue haired woman beside him, his head starting to make sense of things rationally.

"Where is Lead Crow?" Galaxia asked.

"She's trying to get another star seed," Aluminium Siren explained.

* * *

Sailor Galaxia stood up from her throne and took a few steps towards Endymion watching him carefully, she held her hand infront of Aluminium Siren and in silence the woman put a jewellery box in her hand. "I have something that use to belong to you Endymion, something you might remember." She opened the lid to show the golden crystal and frowned. "Although it doesn't seem to have the same brightness it held during the Silver Millennium when it was stolen from me by Queen Serenity."

Endymion looked on at the crystal, his heart telling him that there was something wrong with this crystal.

"Why don't you let him hold it Galaxia?" Aluminium Siren suggested, "Maybe it needs to be recharged?"

Galaxia watched them both sceptically for a few seconds before picking up the crystal in her hands, the little light it had left faded into darkness. "Open your hands pathetic earth prince," she ordered; Endymion did as he was told. The crystal dropped into his hands, within seconds of entering the Prince's hands there was no change from the crystal, Galaxia glared at Aluminium Siren. "Are you even sure this is the golden crystal? I sense no power."

"I took it from the king myself," Aluminium Siren answered, Endymion listened as memories flashed across his memory of a blonde girl he felt an unbearable urge to protect, a small child with bright pink hair and deep red eyes looking back up at him made his heart melt. There were other girls he felt a sisterly relationship too and then there was the blonde man standing with the blonde girl he felt a strong bond with. His hands tightened around the crystal he held as he turned to leave. "Where are you going?"

"You two seem busy, I'm going to go get some star seeds," Endymion shouted before phasing away.

"What are you doing? Galaxia shouted, "Go after him, and bring him back here."

"Yes," Aluminium Siren answered bowing her slightly before she too phased to catch up with Endymion. She found him in one of the furthest ends of the plane Galaxia had as her base. Endymion's back froze as she stepped closer, each step he carefully analysed with his back turned to her, one last step and he thrust himself around at such speed she couldn't react and he had her pinned to the ground. His bracelets were no longer the golden colour they usually were; instead they were fading into silver.

"How did you get this?" Endymion demanded, a moment of clarity allowing him to voice his thoughts.

"I'm not who you think I am," Aluminium Siren assured, "I'm helping."

'Helping?" Endymion almost snickered, "I have all this crazy shit going on in my head that isn't making any sense, like I can't control my actions and then you show up with this." The girl he had pinned was silent as he used more force to stop her from moving. '_Kill her Endymion_' a voice called to him, he froze.

"It's her isn't it?" Aluminium Siren asked, "Its Galaxia?"

"You can hear it too?"

"No, but I know what my destiny is," Aluminium Siren answered as her eyes got watery knowing this was the end. "Do what you have to do, but know that I've been trying to help your friends get you back to defeat her."

Endymion listened to her intently, _friends_, he wasn't even sure he knew who they were at the moment with all the cloudiness in his head. He got to his feet letting her go, part of him believing what she was telling him.

"Your possession is ending, you need to get your star seed before it's too late and you die," Aluminium Siren instructed, "The golden crystal, even void of light will provide you with additional life force to hopefully give you enough time to find it."

'_Now Endymion, then return to me._' Galaxia's voice rang through his head again as well as a wave of energy.

"Good luck Prince Endymion, may Serenity watch over you," Aluminium Siren stood infront of him with her arms in the air, the bracelets on her wrists glowed bright before snapping off, the last thing anybody heard was her piercing screams as her body ceased to exist.

* * *

"And sometimes people are just plain evil," a voice cut in quickly as Sailor Lead Crow phased infront of them. Every single personperson was immediately on their guard and to their feet.

Seiya moved quickly to push Kakyuu behind him protectively with Yaten and Taiki forming a united front. Sailor Lead Crow laughed back at them, "Well I guess that answers that question doesn't it?"

"And what question is that?" Serena shouted from her spot next to her brother.

"What forms the pitiful Sailor Scouts of the Silver Millennium were using," Lead Crow spat in disgust, "you've been making her time here a lot harder than it should have been. But look at you Princess; I knew if we waited long enough you would show yourself."

"You obviously didn't realise what kind of energy spike your presence would cause did you?" Lead Crow continued, "Even your pathetic Starlight's can't protect you now." Waving her hands in the air, several figures slowly rose from the ground looking like walking Cherry Blossom Trees.

Raye raced forward, "your evil powers aren't welcome on this land."

"A little late for that don't you think firecracker?" Lead Crow was just agitated with the distraction now, "Don't let them get away Blossoms."

The seven green and purple figures stood idly infront of them before whipping their hair back and a shotgun appeared in the grasp of each.

"This looks like trouble," Reenie said from her spot as they found themselves cornered.

"Transform everyone," Serena commanded.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"CRESCENT MOON MAKE UP!"

"SUN STONE POWER"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"

There was the biggest blinding light that emanated from the temple as the ten figures transformed, Lunic ran quickly to Kakyuu as she was left unguarded. The girl wanted to prove herself capable of doing what Pluto had asked of her.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Sailor Sol lunged forward with his sword to Lead Crow only to have her dodge his attack, he growled in frustration. The other scouts were left facing the figures that were attacking them, energy blasts shooting from the shotguns they held.

Sailor Lead Crow moved around the figures caught in a battle infront of her and saw the blonde child standing in defence position infront of Kakyuu. She appeared quickly only a few inches from her. "You think you're strong enough kid?"

"I'm stronger than you!" Lunic shouted back, "Especially now that I have my real form back."

Lead Crow grabbed her shoulder and tossed her to the ground like she was nothing. Getting up Lunic was angry; she didn't like being tossed around like this. She reached into her space pocket pulling out a golden locket; on the front was a sun with a crescent moon sitting at the bottom on the front. "SAUNA STONE MAKE UP!"

A blinding light radiated around her as she transformed, her boots knee high with matching Orange on the front. Her blonde hair was longer reaching past her shoulders in the same ponytail and braid she wore in general.

The girl raised her arm quickly pointing it at the series of figures attacking her friends. "SOLAR BEAM SMASH!"

An intense beam spread through each of the figures sending them to the ground in a burst of dust. Sailor Sol was the first to react as he raced over to her to scold her.

"You've been able to transform all this time and you didn't?" Sol demanded.

"It's not that simple," she explained, "my powers were cut off the moment Puu sent me hear in that form so I couldn't become Sailor Sauna even if I wanted too."

"Kakyuu?" Star Fighter called, "Where'd she go?" the urgency in his voice escalating.

"Oh no," Sailor Sauna whispered, she'd done the one thing she'd always been told not too in her training, she let herself be used as a distraction and lost what she was supposed to protect.

* * *

The familiar feeling hit him as he felt himself pulled into the dream world of the future King of Earth, at his side was none other than the pink haired girl who saved his life only months earlier.

"Daddy?" Reenie called gently as she stepped around the destruction with ease.

"Reenie?" Endymion voice called; slowly he came into her sight. Endymion moved forward taking her in his arms knowing that seeing her meant that things were still going to be okay on the outside. "Thank you again Helios."

Helios simply nodded before a serious expression pressed on his face. "Things are getting serious my Prince, can you report on anything on your end?"

"I killed Aluminium Siren," Endymion admitted feeling his daughter tense at his words. "She told me too, she's been working with Pluto."

"What?!" Reenie asked but Helios was not bothered by this information, this didn't go unnoticed by the pink haired girl. "You knew?" she turned to Helios.

"It was all part of rectifying the timeline," Helios explained, "Aluminium Siren had been breaking free from the powers for a long time."

"Why did you let her die if she was helping us?" Reenie demanded. Helios just looked at her with sympathy before continuing.

"Are you any closer to breaking free?" Helios asked.

"Before she went she mentioned that I was doing it, but I don't even know how, she did bring this though," reaching into the pocket of his armour he pulled out the faded golden crystal, it started to glow when he held it closer to Reenie. "Odd."

"Odd?" Helios asked.

"It hasn't reacted at all the entire time I had it," Endymion explained.

"It might be because this crystal technically isn't yours anymore," Helios explained, "This crystal is from the future." Helios watched for a moment as the crystal continued to glow more brightly, "Reenie, would you?"

The pink haired girl did as instructed and reached forward taking the crystal from her young fathers hands, every inch closer making it glow even brighter. His assumption was correct; it seemed the Golden Crystal had chosen its new carrier meaning the King in the future was gone.

"No!" Reenie cried, she threw the crystal back at her father. "I don't want it."

"Reenie, what's wrong?" Endymion asked as his daughters face scrunched up and tears fell fast from her crimson eyes.

"The crystals are only accepted into a new life force when the previous one is no longer with us," Helios explained with a frown, "It seems that King Endymion is no longer in the land of living in the future."

Endymion pulled his daughter into him, his arms wrapping tightly around her with more force than before as she cried, he pressed the crystal into her open palm. The bracelets on his wrist turned from silver to bronze as he felt her shake in his arms.

"We will fix it," Endymion told his daughter firmly, looking into her crimson eyes. "We need your help to do that though."

Reenie looked at the crystal Helios was holding in his hands, it slowly returned to the golden colour its name represented.

"How touching," Galaxia's voice interrupted stepping out of the shadows around them. "Little moon brat is being consoled by her father who is also about to suffer the same fate as his future self."

Endymion and Helios moved into position pushing Reenie behind them.

"I should have known you were too good to be true Endymion," Galaxia spat, "Beryl had her attachment to you, but I never had that problem, I just wanted your power."

"You'll never have it," Endymion spat back at her with just as much venom.

"I don't need it you see," Galaxia answered, "I've been shown the future, and this is the best way to make the star seeds come to me." A sword appeared in her open hand that she moved to her side. Endymion pulled his out and turned his head to Helios.

"Run Helios, I won't be able to fight her off, but you need to tell the others about the King's death, and in evidently mine," Reenie looked up at him in horror as she realised the scene in front of her was not going to end well. "I'm so sorry Reenie; I never wanted you to have to go through this."

"Daddy," Reenie's eyes had welled up more now and she tried to fight the tears at losing her young father. Endymion picked Reenie up threw her to Helios, "Go now!" He turned his attention back to Galaxia and raised his sword.

* * *

Reenie shot up from the bed she was in with cold sweat falling down her temple. Her young mothers arms were wrapped around her, she pushed her away as quickly as she could to regain her breath. Standing beside the bed was Travis and Lunic both with concerned looks on their faces.

"Stop it meatball head!" Reenie shouted looking past her cousin and uncle urgently "Where's Helios?"

"What happened Reenie?" Travis interjected.

"Helios took me to Darien," Reenie said quickly, "Galaxia- the golden crystal," she hunched over quickly feeling herself grow weaker and weaker. Her fist balled together in pain as she felt the contours of the golden crystal in her hands.

Serena's eyes went wide as she saw her daughter drop back to the bed, slowly fading infront of her.

"Small Lady, hold on!" She took a deep breath as she grabbed her daughters fading hand in hers.

"Mommy," Reenie whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What for honey?" Serena asked softly, keeping all emotion free of her face.

"I should have told you when Darien left."

"Told me what?"

"My memories were not right after the battle with Nehelenia," Reenie whimpered, "I should have known that things were going wrong with the timeline."

"Hush," Serena said quickly, Reenie's eyes went big at how much she sounded like her mother in the future at that point. "I promise you that you will come back from this, I will bring both you and Darien back to me. When you wake up you will be in the future with your parent's and Lunic."

"I love you Mommy," Reenie whispered again, "I believe in you and Uncle Tranq."

"You'll be back before you know it rabbit," Travis said gently from beside him.

"Between Aunt Sere and Dad they'll put everything back the way it's meant to be," Lunic piped up, her eyes were hard just like her fathers as she watched her cousin pull a quick smile before she faded the golden crystal fell onto the bed no longer glowing before shattering. "Will she come back?"

"I won't rest until she is back," Serena told her niece as she picked up the shards from the bed fighting the tears from falling. "I need you to be strong for me Lunic." The child nodded listening intently to the woman. "Travis, we need to get everyone together to discuss how we are going to take care of this. I'm going to get in touch with Helios."

"I'll arrange a scout meeting for tomorrow morning," Travis answered. "Amy is calculating some details tonight and she doesn't think she'll be able to have an answer until tomorrow evening."

"Okay," Serena answered, Travis watched in shock as she calmly got up leaving the room.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Forever has changed - Carrie Underwood


	10. Chapter 9 - Smoke & Fire

**FA: Stars : Chapter 9**

Serena closed the door to the spare room Lunic had been sharing with Reenie. Luna meowed from the top of the couch in the living room when Serena entered. She had forced Travis out on his planned date with Crystal while they awaited information from Amy to find Kakyuu.

"Hey Luna," Serena looked down, "I need to get some fresh air, can you please watch Lunic while Travis is on his date?"

"Be careful Serena," Luna lectured, "keep your communicator on you; Amy could have something any moment."

Nodding she grabbed her keys and made her way down to the apartment foyer, everything was reminding her of the severity of the situation they found themselves in. Darien was dead and now so was her future daughter, sure she thought the kid was a brat, but she was her brat.

"Are you sure about this?" Seiya's voice cut through her inner monologue as she found the three figures standing by the entrance to the foyer.

"Never been more sure of anything," Serena answered nodding, "We're running out of time."

"As long as we stick together, we can do this for our Princess," Yaten said.

"And Endymion and Reenie," Serena added, "for all our futures."

The four stepped out the front doors into the busy streets; the three of them always making sure Serena was in between them.

"Where is this priest of yours Serenity?" Taiki asked.

"We need to go to the lake in the middle of the park, there's a portal there that helps to connect to different pathways," Serena explained quickly reaching her broach. Walking to the park was spent mostly in silence as each one of them thought about everything that led to the here and now.

"You okay meatball head?" Seiya asked from her side.

"Did you call me that even back then?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"Where do you think your precious Endymion got it from in this life?" Seiya mocked before his face grew serious again. "Are you okay?"

"No," Serena answered, "I've watched my daughter fade from existence for the second time in less than six months, my boyfriend is dead - again might I add and I have some freak of nature enemy trying to take over the world again."

"You're so different to how you were on the Moon Kingdom," Taiki spoke from behind the two, "Serenity back then would run from anything in a heartbeat."

"Serenity back then didn't have to face what I've seen in this life," Serena answered quickly with a frown.

"We're here," Yaten interrupted, the four of them stood watching the darkness pass through the sky. Helios stood in the middle of the platform where Reenie frequently showed up. The group made their way to him, Serena stopping to watch him as he held his hands together and looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Helios," Serena apologised knowing that he was mourning for the girl they'd both lost. "I never, in my life wanted her to go through this."

"It's not your fault princess," Helios answered turning around to give her his full attention. She noticed that his eyes were unwavering, but his tone of voice gave him away. "Galaxia is losing her self-control; if we want to set the future right and bring Reenie back to us we have to help her before it's too late. Transform."

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!"

"STAR FIGHTER MAKE UP!"

"STAR MAKER MAKE UP!"

"STAR HEALER MAKE UP!"

Gone were their civilian forms now replaced with their transformed selves, "stick together, and don't let her fool you."

Helios clapped his hands together quickly; a crack of thunder sounded and a portal appeared at the edge of the platform.

* * *

Travis was finding it hard to focus on his date with Crystal after the revelations of the day, but Serena assured him there was no point in cancelling on her. But he couldn't help but contemplate options for defeating Galaxia and getting his pink haired niece back into existence.

"Travis?" Crystal asked.

"Huh?" Travis asked finally noticing the waitress standing beside their table impatiently tapping her foot. "Oh, um, I'll have the trout."

"Good choice," the waitress answered politely, "I'll be back shortly with your meals."

Crystal picked up the menu's they were looking at and handed them to the waitress before glaring at her boyfriend sitting opposite of her. "What's going on with you today?"

"I'm sorry," Travis apologised.

"So Lunic looks a lot like you," Crystal pointed out with a small smile, "I didn't think you had any family and that was why you moved to Japan with Uncle Jake?"

"I don't," Travis answered, he hated having to hide things from her, and he wanted to spend his life with this woman.

"Then how do you have a sister from parents that died when you were born? How does that work?"

"She was from my adopted parents," Travis said smoothly, "she'd been moved between relatives until they decided they no longer wanted her."

"That's horrible," Crystal looked angry at this revelation. "She looked so much like you I could have sworn she was your little sister by blood." She paused. "It's a little weird really."

"What do you mean?" Travis said as the waitress dropped their sodas on the table.

"When she hurt herself running to press the traffic light button," Crystal said seriously, "I sang her a little piece I had been working on."

"What's so weird about that?" Travis asked, he knew of her interest in writing music but outside of him no one else really knew.

"She knew the words Travis, it's just not possible. Then I got to thinking," She watched him as she brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "There are a lot of things that don't add up."

_Beep Beep._

Travis looked down attentively to his watch. "That god damn watch, what is it this time?" Crystal was furious as he pushed himself away from the table getting to his feet. "Where do you think you're going?" He didn't know what to say as he took her in, his watch still beeping for his attention, if it wasn't for everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours he wouldn't have gotten up so abruptly.

"Crystal," Travis said urgently, his tone firm as he stood opposite her, her gaze melted into his and he knew he couldn't lie to her anymore. Instead he told her he was sorry and walked off, she watched him in shock as he went to the counter dropping some cash and pointing to her as the host nodded.

Travis darted out as quick as he could pressing the button his communicator knowing that is must be serious.

"Travis! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Crystal's voice snapped making him freeze. The moment he looked at her his resolve faded, she was angry, pissed off actually but she had tears forming in her eyes and he saw Lunic in her.

"Crystal," Travis whispered reaching for her hands. "I really don't want to leave you right now."

"Then don't," she whispered back to him, "stay with me."

"I have to."

"What's so important that you have to go?"

"Travis!" The voice came through the communicator again, Crystal's anger skyrocketed and she pulled her hands away from him. "Serena's gone with the Starlight's to Galaxia!"

"Was that Raye?" Crystal asked, "Travis, you have to be straight with me."

He brought his wrist to his mouth and clicked the side button his eyes staying with hers as he spoke. "What do you mean she's gone to Galaxia? Who's watching Lunic?"

"She left her with Luna," Raye's voice came through clear as day. Crystal watched on, her gaze meeting his again. "We don't have time to explain - literally, Setsuna will meet us and we need to move now or everything will fall apart so make sure you come transformed."

"Did she just say she left a child with a cat? Who is Setsuna?" Crystal asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I just gotta get Lunic on the way we will need her," Travis looked at Crystal as he clicked the button on the watch again. "I promise I'll explain everything later but right now, you just have to trust me."

"What is Raye on about?"

Travis pulled the stone from around his neck and held the palm of his hand open knowing there wasn't any time to explain. "SUN STONE POWER!" He shouted, the familiar light surrounded him as he transformed leaving a stunned Crystal.

"What the hell?" Crystal asked as she dropped to the bench beside them. "You're Sailor Sol?"

Sailor Sol knelt down to her pulling her chin to look up at him, "I promise that when I get back I will tell you absolutely everything, but right now I have to go help the others."

"You mentioned Lunic, is she one of you too?" Crystal demanded quickly feeling her familiar sense of protection towards the child again. "You said she'd gone back to America." Travis flinched knowing his explanation for the child growing was going to come back for him.

"Travis?" The familiar voice of Helios interrupted the two, Crystal blinked again as she saw the young man with white hair stand beside them, and he wore his traditional robes. "I'll get you to the apartment quicker." he held out both of his hands, Sol placed his hands in one and nodded for Crystal to do the same.

When the light faded from around them Crystal noticed the apartment he shared with Serena.

"Dad!" Lunic's voice said startled from the couch where she sat with Luna. She froze when she saw Crystal.

"Dad?" Crystal asked, "This is not the same child from the other day."

"Later, Lunic I need you to transform."

The girl nodded looking at her the woman who would soon be her mother; she pulled the broach off her dress. "SAUNA CRYSTAL MAKE UP!"

"None of this makes any sense," Crystal whispered, "You are one of them too. You've gotten taller."

"My Prince, we have to go now," Helios cut in, Sol nodded and swept Crystal into his arms he pulled her up to him and gave her the deepest kiss he could before opening one arm to let the child who was watching intently join in the hug for her own comfort. Crystal put an arm around the child who was now much taller pulling her closer.

"Mommy," Lunic cried gently, feeling the comfort of her mother's arms around her, Crystal looked down at her and then up at Sol again unable to speak.

"I love you," Sol answered, "I promise we'll come back to you, and I'll tell you absolutely everything, please trust me."

"I do," Crystal whispered as the two stepped away tears falling down her cheeks as she watched Helios repeat the actions from earlier and they were gone. She sat on the couch and thought about everything, the kid had called her 'Mommy', and the worst part was, she wasn't scared by that.

* * *

Princess Kakyuu fell to the ground as Sailor Lead Crow let her go. This was it, everything she had tried to avoid was now here, and her new friends were going to lose their world as they knew it because she wasn't strong enough to defend her own planet.

"You could have saved us a lot of trouble you know?" Lead Crow spat at her, her voice laced with venom.

"You don't want this," Kakyuu used caution with her words. "Why'd you let her do this to you?"

"This is better than dying."

Kakyuu's eyes narrowed as she took in her whereabouts, the golden throne that sat in the middle of the empty space aside from the lights from all the star seeds that were floating around.

"Sailor Lead Crow," Galaxia's voice was heard before she appeared. Kakyuu moved back, this woman sent fear through her. "You've done well in bringing me the princess."

"I live to serve," Lead Crow bowed her head quickly.

"But now that you have delivered, I don't have a need for you," Galaxia's hand thrust forward with an open palm to the sailor scout, her bracelets glowing. "I never really needed you anyway; you were purely here to do the hard work for me."

The bracelets glowed brighter and Lead Crow screamed in pain as a bolt of electricity split from the ground and engulfed her.

"STOP IT!"

Galaxia stared in shock at the blonde haired girl who landed infront of the Sailor Scout. Her arms opened wide in defence to protect the scout who was still screaming in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?" Galaxia demanded.

"You can't do this, spreading all this hate," Sailor Moon argued, Galaxia's gaze narrowed on the blondes own. Those eyes, they reminded her of so much more.

"Well I'll be damned," Galaxia whispered, she clicked her fingers and Lead Crow's bracelets dropped to the ground with her star seed left floating. The Three Starlight's appeared next to their own fallen princess as Galaxia's gaze was fixated on the blonde.

"How could you be so evil," Sailor Moon asked, "you're a sailor scout."

Galaxia's laughed radiated around them, "you looked just like that pathetic Queen of the Silver Millennium for a second there."

Sailor Moon had tears welling in her eyes, "how do you know Queen Serenity?"

"How do I know?" Galaxia asked, "You don't think that a pathetic sorceress like Beryl had enough power to take out the kingdom on her own did you?"

"Don't look into her eyes Sailor Moon," Star Fighter called quickly leaving her princess to stand with her. "She's trying to control you."

Galaxia dropped to her knees quickly, grasping her head in her hands and moaning in pain. "No! Leucite, No!" A burst of light surrounded her and she vanished.

"What happened? Who is Leucite?" Sailor Moon asked, "Where did she go?"

"She's being controlled," Kakyuu stated, "She never used to be like this. We need to find her, and bring the light of hope back into her."

Sailor Moon stood on one side of Princess Kakyuu allowing the girl wrap an around the Sailor's waist as they walked. "Thank you Serenity."

"Anytime," Moon answered with a small smile, "I won't rest until Galaxia is healed and we can all head home."

"It's a beautiful dream, to bring hope back to those who have lost theirs." Kakyuu whispered to the sailor of the moon.

"Where are we Mercury?" Uranus asked as she looked at their surroundings, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Jupiter answered but it was Venus who seemed brush off the dust from her skirt. Sailor Sauna moved close to her father who kept one hand on his sword at all times.

"Can you sense that?" Sol asked as he felt an energy spike. ::Serena?:: He called through the bond shared with his sister hoping for a response.

::Travis:: Sailor Moon called back to him.

"Well, if it isn't the rest of the scouts, here to find your princess are you?" Sailor Galaxia's voice resonated around them as they each moved in closer, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune moving closer to Sauna.

"What's it to you?" Jupiter shouted back.

"Where are the others?" Mars shouted when Jupiter didn't get an answer. "Show yourself."

Sailor Galaxia appeared infront of Mars only a few feet away. "Better?"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"SAUNA RAY STRIKE!"

The two attacks merged together flying towards Galaxia; they passed straight through her leaving a stunned Sol and Sauna. Saturn held her glaive up in the air.

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

Galaxia raised her hand pushed the glaive away knocking Saturn.

"She's a hologram," Mercury pointed out quickly, "But she appears to send her magic directly here." Looking up the hologram faded like an electric signal losing connection.

"What are we supposed to do with her then?" Venus asked.

"We need to find the central computer so to speak," Neptune added, "make sure we all stick together, who knows what we will find."

"Sailor Sol, have you found Serenity?" Uranus asked standing behind Neptune with her hand on her hip.

"Not yet, but we're still focusing on getting the hang of our bond across distances," Sol answered, "Let's go straight ahead, we need to find them before it's too late."

Their surroundings slowly began to waiver.

"What's happening?" Sauna asked, the surroundings turned from empty space into the park in Tokyo. Dark clouds formed across the sky sending the darkness again. "Why are we back here?"

"I don't think we ever left," Mercury said quickly, "Neptune can you use your mirror?"

Sailor Neptune nodded holding her mirror up to the sky before bringing it down to look closer into it. She gazed harder as the mirror showed the vision of Sailor Moon holding Princess Kakyuu, the Starlight's behind her for protection.

"Sailor Moon is fine, at least for the moment," Neptune assured, "Princess Kakyuu looks hurt."

"Where are they?" Sol asked.

"Sailor Moon is on the same plane as Galaxia," Sailor Pluto said stepping out of the darkness. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long."

"Where were you?" Mars demanded, "You should have been here."

"Crystal Tokyo is gone, it has been destroyed. I came back as soon as I could, we need to defeat this enemy everything depends on it." Pluto admitted, "I've failed my duties of the time guardian."

::TRANQUILITY:: shouted through Sol's mind, his head shot up. "Serena?!"

"Locate her now Mercury, she's in trouble," His sailor outfit faded quickly revealing his sun kingdom armour, he looked between his hands as the transformation faded. "What happened?!"

"Someone is messing with something along the lines," Pluto said, "Uranus, Neptune & Saturn; we need to secure the Crystal points around Tokyo, it'll buy us some time."

"We'll find Sailor Moon," Jupiter said.

"Use the communicators if anybody has any issues or finds them before the other day," Venus instructed, "We need to do this for Serenity, and for Crystal Tokyo."

Everyone nodded in agreement; the outer scouts moved together turning their back on the remaining scouts as they ran ahead knowing their mission.

"Mercury can you find her?" Mars asked, "I can sense her, but it's not overly strong."

"Can we Sailor Teleport there?" Sauna asked quietly, the remaining scouts looked at her in shock. The idea was so simple they couldn't believe they hadn't thought of it.

"Travis can you get a firm enough hold onto her energy to lead us?" Mercury asked, "I think if you can hold onto that we can reach her."

"No time like the present to find out," Prince Tranquility answered, he reached for Sauna's hand and then held his other hand out for Venus, the rest of the scouts joined the circle as Mercury put her computer away before sealing the circle.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SAUNA CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SUN STONE POWER!"

"SAILOR TELEPORT!"

The different rays of lights shot up from each of them before joining together in the middle before encasing the group in light.

"Should we split up to hit each Crystal Point?" Saturn asked standing in front of the popular cosmetics store next to the others.

"We can cover more ground that way," Uranus answered, "Little one, you take this place and the Ice Cream Parlour near the park."

"Let's meet at the platform when we've sealed our point," Neptune suggested, the four women nodded leaving the young girl alone. Saturn thrust her arms forward to give her energy to the point to seal it in place; she wanted to do this for Crystal Tokyo, but most of all for her best friend.

Energy surged from her body and surrounded the building as two beams of energy shot out from inside slamming into Saturn's body.

Sailor Uranus raced down the steps of the temple knowing that she had successfully secured it, ready to move onto the next one. What they were up against kept playing on her mind as she raced through streets, she noticed civilians were on the grounds unconscious, star seeds resting above their heads.

She raced faster to reach the super market where Neptune was securing, they needed to secure these spots to secure even a little power, and they had been in the future helping defend it with their future selves when everything faded.

"Neptune?" Uranus called when she reached the Lucky Charm shop. Sailor Neptune pulled her hands down after she finished securing it. Sailor Uranus pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Well done love."

"Let's get Pluto, Saturn should be in the park waiting," Neptune suggested. The two broke out into a fast pace run as they darted around the buildings, Neptune stopping when she saw the collection of bodies in the middle of the main intersection, their star seeds around them.

"Don't stop, we can't save them all," Uranus said seriously, "We need to help our Princess."

"So many innocent lives," Neptune whispered, "They didn't even stand a chance."

"And neither will you," a deep voice interrupted from the darkness of the side street beside them.

"Show yourself," Uranus ordered stepping into the side street, glancing around she found no one. "Don't be a coward!"

A matching laugh resonated around them. Neptune moved closer to Uranus, not of fear but just for security. "Are you the enemy?"

There was no response.

"Who are you?" Neptune asked gentler than her counterpart.

"Look out," Sailor Pluto's voice intercepted, the duo looked up in time to see their friend race forward dropping her staff to the ground a beam of light shot forward through her body. Sailor Pluto dropped lifeless to the ground; Neptune reached for the woman but was pulled back as her body vanished, her star seed flying off.

"Leave her," Uranus ordered, "We have to go now." The two raced away as they heard the familiar laughter around them.

"Look out Uranus!" Two beams smashed through their bodies and the darkness consumed them.

**Soundtrack**: Smoke & Fire - Moog


	11. Chapter 10 - Until the day I die

**FA: Stars : Chapter 10**

"Princes Serenity?" Star Fighter called, standing infront of her was the woman they hadn't seen since the destruction of the kingdom. Princess Serenity held her crystal infront of her allowing the energy to surge through her.

"I won't let you destroy this planet Galaxia," she looked up at Galaxia.

"Your mother said the same thing and she wasn't much of a challenge," Galaxia stated firmly, she held up her arms so her bracelets glowed, beams of energy hurtled towards the princess.

"No!" Princess Kakyuu called rushing quickly to catch the energy beam before for it hit Serenity.

"Why'd you do that?!" Serenity cried holding her fading body in her arms, tears forming and falling down her cheeks. "I'm not worth it."

"You are Serenity, just like your mother before you," Kakyuu whispered, "Starlight's, you need to find the light of hope, I sense it's near."

The starlight's were beside Serenity watching on as their princess held on for her last breath. "Don't go Princess," Star Fighter said fighting back her tears.

"We've just found you," Star Maker whispered, "We can't lose you."

"Believe," Kakyuu answered.

"We need you," Star Healer had tears streaming down her face.

"Be strong," Kakyuu whispered, her eyes slowly closing and her body faded to nothing. Serenity's arms wrapped around herself as the body of the Kinmoku princess disappeared.

"NO!" Serenity cried getting to her feet, she held her crystal up.

"How touching," Galaxia mocked, "You know if it wasn't for you everyone would still be alive."

"That's not true," Serenity whispered. Galaxia snapped her fingers and the area behind her throne chair glowed, hundreds of star seeds floated behind her.

"The time scout proved difficult, but even she wasn't immune," Galaxia waved her hand and the dark green star seed flew forward.

'_Pluto_' Serenity thought trying her hardest to fight the tears. She really didn't want this to be the end, she couldn't go down and she knew it wasn't supposed to end like this.

"I'll have your other scouts soon as well," Galaxia threatened stepping through the numerous seeds as if she was shopping for something in particular. "The earth prince was useful for a while, but it seems the traits from the Silver Millennium still stand for a lot."

"What would complete my collection would be the children of the one who locked me away for all this time," Galaxia smirked, "I don't think that'll be too hard to achieve."

"You got another thing coming Blondie," a voice snapped from above. Sailor Venus was the first to hit the ground followed by Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Sauna.

"We aren't here to be part of your personal dead scout collection," Jupiter said pointing at her. "You'll need to get through all of us first."

Sailor Sauna's broach began to glow.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Sailor Galaxia leapt back to avoid the attacks.

"Is that all you've got?" Galaxia asked, the four inner scouts stared in shock as vines thrust up from the ground surrounding them and locking them into place. Star Maker was the first to move when she noticed the same happening to Sauna and knocked her out of the way, the vines grabbing her in place and leaving her suspended in the air.

"SOLAR BEAM SMASH!" The beam flew into the vine sending Star Maker to the ground falling on top of Star Healer. Galaxia smirked at the distraction, her smile got big as the four star seeds appeared infront of Serenity's eyes.

"No, Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus & Jupiter!" Serenity shouted in distress, her hands moved to her chest as her eyes closed as she focused on the power of the crystal.

"Don't do it Serenity."

Serenity froze hearing her twin brother's voice; her hands dropped still holding the crystal as she saw him standing behind Galaxia breathing in deeply. His sword was drawn and he held the sword like he had a fear it would be taken.

"I know your game Galaxia," Tranquility stated.

"You know nothing!" Galaxia said through her teeth.

"I know all about the legendary Sailor Soldier," Tranquility pointed out raising the sword and stepping closer to Galaxia, the tip touched her chest. "The strongest Sailor Soldier sealed Chaos within her to stop the destruction taking over the galaxy."

"You do know your facts; did you know that sealing chaos within her was the only way to save the galaxy?" Tranquility watched her carefully.

"Tranquility?" Serenity asked standing between the starlight's, "How do you know all this?"

"Father thought it was important for me to know the legends of the galaxy if I was to become King," Tranquility explained.

"Did you know that peace returned to the silver millennium for many years until the rise of chaos again?"

"If Chaos was sealed, it would not be possible for chaos to rise again," Star Maker said from her spot, these legends were common knowledge on their home planet. It was the reason they spent all this time travelling to find their princess.

"Sealing Chaos was to secure the power of reshaping the galaxy, it was fortunate that particular power should fall into my hands," Galaxia held one hand out as dark beams of energy sparked around them.

"No!" Star Healer answered in shock.

"The light of hope Kakyuu said we needed to find," Star Fighter said.

"It can't be Galaxia," Star Maker's face dropped at this revelation.

"You are right," Galaxia answered touching the blade infront of her, she pushed the knife back sending Tranquility back losing his balance falling to the ground as she grabbed the handle of the sword and pushed the blade through the prince into the ground.

"DADDY!" Lunic bloodcurdling scream was heard as Serenity held her back, her tears falling down her face as her brother's bloody body turned into balls of light and his star seed floated into the air.

"SOLAR BEAM SMASH!"

The young girl raced towards Galaxia thrusting her hands forward and shooting beam after beam at the scout, each beam just reflected off into their surroundings. Galaxia pushed her away quickly sending her to the ground and covering her eyes screaming back at her. "Not now!" Galaxia shrieked dropping to her knees, her bracelets glowing brightly.

Sailor Sauna's outfit began to glow as it shredded revealing a golden strapless dress with a black ribbon around the waist, her hair fell lose with a single bun formed to the left side of her head.

"Lunic," Serenity whispered taking in the sight of her niece. "I don't understand."

"The light of hope!" Star Fighter shouted in shock at the child who stood infront of them. "The one we've been searching for."

"My Mommy says that if everyone comes together you can find a better way to solve your problems?" Lunic asked calmly stepping closer toward the woman on the ground.

"Do you know the fate of the stars?" Galaxia asked the child, "They betrayed their friends and chose to die by themselves instead of taking the power that would give them the power to live on."

"They didn't want to live a life where they have to destroy all the beauty," Serenity interrupted, the scout's wrists glowing even brighter as they turned to silver.

"What do you know?" Galaxia got to her feet, her aura changing to darkness when a burst of energy shot down from the sky and hit her body. She moaned leaving the scouts unable to differentiate if it was in pain or pleasure.

"Where will you run to next? You've turned your back on Earth just like you did to Kinmoku."

"We won't run anymore," Sailor Star Fighter said abruptly, Star Maker and Star Healer behind her as well.

"We will fight you and the destruction you bring, in the name of Kinmoku." Star Healer added.

"And on behalf of our Princess and the Princess's right here and now, we believe in them and we believe in ourselves." Star Maker said proudly.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Galaxia sent the attack back hitting into Star Fighter.

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"Is that all you have?" Galaxia asked turning from Maker to Healer, "Going to try your inferno again?"

Star Healer paused looking at the others quickly with silent communication, nodding.

"STARLIGHTS!" Healer shouted.

"FUSION!" Maker added.

"TEMPEST!" Fighter finished, the attack flying towards Galaxia hitting head on and exploding.

"I'll get you for what you did!" Galaxia shouted in agitating, the energy around her rose up in a hundreds of tiny energy beams.

"It looks like the legendary scout is not the strongest in the galaxy anymore," a voice called, the group looked around.

"Whose there?" Serenity called, "Show yourself."

"No, no, no, NO!" Galaxia shouted again throwing her head back knocking her helmet back hair falling loosely behind her. "Leave me alone!"

"Who is she talking too?" Serenity watched as the soldier was on her knee's again clutching her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Galaxia?"

The scout looked up at her, "I'm sorry," her eyes flashed a sense of fear before going back to their hard appeal. Serenity's point in saving this scout was solidified as she looked at the woman infront of her. "I can make it all better again."

"No you can't," Galaxia grunted in pain again. "No, I'm not giving in." She cocked her head to one side. "But there's so much light."

"Helios?" Serenity whispered, in a flash the Elysian priest appeared behind her, his eyes hard as he watched Galaxia. His eyes showed a clear hatred for knowing that she was responsible for her daughter's death and destroying her beautiful dreams. Reaching into her hyper dimensional space pocked she pulled out the Golden Crystal that had sought her out weeks earlier. "She needs to be saved."

"I can't guarantee the crystal will react for you," Helios whispered, "Small Lady was the one who controlled it last."

"I need to do this to set it all right," Serenity said firmly closing her eyes to focus. "Golden Crystal, please give me your strength."

"I WON'T HAVE IT!" Galaxia shouted reaching for the sword she held and lunging for Serenity.

"Star Fighter!" Star Maker and Star Healer shouted, Star Fighter fell to the ground with her body glowing and disappearing.

"No!" Serenity cried, "Stop sacrificing yourself for me!"

"We believe in you Sailor Moon," Star Maker said next to Healer.

"You've got the light of hope in the little one," Healer finished as Galaxia turned her attention on the remaining two starlight's, her sword floating in the air, dark energy swirling around it before racing towards to the two scouts, vines rose out of the ground slamming into their bodies and suspending them in air before they too turned to energy and their star seeds flew to the congregation behind the throne.

"Sailor Moon!" Lunic sobbed watching the entire exchange.

Serenity looked down at the child and then back at Helios. "Take her away," Serenity commanded.

"But princess," Helios argued, she cut him off.

"I don't know how she is still alive, considering I saw my own brother killed, but please keep her safe, take her back to Crystal. I'll finish this once and for all."

"Princess Serenity," Helios looked up at the young woman, "please be careful." Serenity nodded as she pried herself from the grip of the child, Helios took her hand and phased away. Her faith was beginning to waiver as the events of the last few hours played on her mind. Things were going to end, way before they were meant too. Her friends and family had already been taken from her. She found herself all alone. The pain of having her close friends taken, then her own twin brother was killing her up inside. She didn't want to fight; she just wanted to go back to living a normal life.

Serenity looked around her and found herself floating in the air, Galaxia opposite her.

"Have you given up yet?" Galaxia asked, her hands still firmly on her sword, her bracelets glowing again like before.

"NO! I love this world and everything in it, sure there are times when I can get really upset, but I met my friends here, I love this world to pieces, you should love it too," Serenity said forcing a smile.

"Your so called friends are no longer with you, they've disappeared," Galaxia reminded her.

"NO!" Serena said '_As long as I don't give up, they are always by my side,_' she thought "If there is a time when they disappear it will be when I give up, and today is not that day."

"WHAT?!" Galaxia said shocked looking at the young woman as a bright light surrounded her body.

Her eyes narrowed in determination. "I won't give up!" the light surrounding her body got unbearable for anyone to look, her dress faded into nothing, wings appeared on her back. In front of her a burst of light formed and a golden sword appeared the legendary sword of sealing, she grasped it tightly. She flew towards Galaxia holding the sword firmly, throwing her sword foreword she anticipated for when it would hit Galaxia. But instead Galaxia reached for the sword, and held her in position while she threw an energy blast at the woman.

"You think that with such a small glitter in your star seed that you'll be able to eliminate the darkness in the universe?"

"Looks can be deceiving, don't you ever forget that! I will light this universe up, I will save the world and do what you couldn't," Serenity said even more determined, it seemed like everything that Galaxia said made her want to succeed even more.

"You've lost your pride as a scout, you don't deserve to be a Scout, princess, the only thing left to do is give me your star seed and disappear like your friends."

Sailor Moon threw Galaxia back onto the ground, looking down at her. "I won't give up, it's not your pride that makes you a Sailor Scout, it's what's in here," Sailor Moon put her hand on her heart. Her star seed began to power up again, the light getting brighter by the second. Galaxia struggled for a minute as the image of a woman who looked exactly like her in a bed of flowers, stuck firmly in her mind.

"What's this light?" she screamed in pain.

"Don't let the light take you Galaxia," the deep voice called to her, "I gave you my power to ensure survival, you were to finish was what once started."

Serenity looked down at her, "You have hope in your heart, you love this world just as much as I do, you just need to realize that," she gently touched Galaxia's sword sending it into a million pieces.

Galaxia's eyes went big ignoring the earlier voice. "I do love this world," she looked up at the princess, "I really do."

Serenity reached for Galaxia's hand, the moment they touched they were both in their royal dresses. Galaxia looked down at herself as she noticed everything about her like it was the first time. Her hand flew to her now free hair and traced through the softness of it. Light spread across the sky revealing all the stolen star seeds around them.

"You did it, your light lit up the universe," Galaxia said, "I wonder if chaos disappeared?"

"I think it went back to where it belongs." Serenity smiled, "In the hearts of everyone."

"But, this'll happen again and I don't..."

Princess Serena placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "Let's have faith in the people of this world, alright?"

"Right?" Galaxia said "Why are you being so nice to me, after what I've done, I don't deserve it."

"It wasn't entirely your fault, let's start over make things right?"

"What can I do though?"

"Please lead the Star seeds, so they don't get lost. Lead all those who lost their lives at the hands of chaos to find their rightful homes?"

Galaxia nodded, her bracelets turning bronze before snapping off and falling to the ground below them.

"How touching," the deep voice said from behind the two. Serenity and Galaxia turned around and met a man taller than them both, his hair was pale blonde, his eyes green, and he was well built and wore an outfit consisting of dark armour. "All those years ago the planets couldn't stop talking about the greatness of the Silver Millennium." The man mocked, "How Princess Serenity was destined to do great things just like her mother."

"Who are you?" Serenity ordered, "What are you doing here?"

The man didn't say anything, instead snapped his fingers, Galaxia fell backwards, Serenity flew quickly using her wings and caught the fallen warrior in her arms, she remained floating at this point as her wings held her up, tears brimming in her eyes.

"What did you do?" Serenity shouted at him.

"Pathetic really, so called strongest in the galaxy and she gets healed by a little silver crystal magic," the man answered, "You didn't really think that she was acting purely on Chaos did you?" He gazed at her face as she looked at him in shock. "Oh you did? That's cute; I thought Queen Serenity was teaching her children better than that. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Know this Princess Serenity, Galaxia may have been a thorn in my side, but with her under my control I was able to wipe out everything you knew and loved. I will not rest until I have what is rightfully mine, one way or the other. Chaos will live on."

The man disappeared leaving Serenity in shock.

"Princess?" Galaxia whispered, "He was controlling me."

"How?"

"Those bracelets, I don't remember how I met him," her voice was hoarse as her body slowly began to fade. "I'm sorry princess; I never meant to do any of this."

"It's not your fault Galaxia," Serenity answered truthfully, "you fought against it in the end."

"Thank you," Galaxia whispered her body finally fully disappearing.

"Come back!" Serenity realised she was alone now, the dark sky's began to fade and sunlight started to crash against the buildings of Tokyo. "Don't leave me alone," She began to cry, "Please, I don't want to be left alone."

They was silence. "I tried my best; I'm not strong enough on my own."

"But you're not alone," the voice of Sailor Mars called to her, the other scouts followed quickly appearing around her. Mars smiled at the girl in front of her. "You're not alone Serenity, and you never will be."

"We were with you the whole time," Mercury said quietly, looking at the woman her friend had become.

"Raye, Amy," Serenity cried, "I was so afraid."

"We believed in you all along," Venus spoke up from next to Jupiter.

"We knew you could do it," Jupiter said.

"Mina, Lita!" Serena cried "This has to be a dream, it just has to be, I saw you all die."

"This isn't a dream kitten, you really did save the world," Uranus said appearing behind her with Sailor Neptune next to her, one arm around her pulling her close.

"You saved the world with your trusting heart, it is because of you that the world is as it is today," Neptune said.

"Amara, Michelle" Serena cried louder, she looked around and saw Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto. "But the fight isn't over, we have a new enemy."

"For now we have peace," Sailor Pluto said with a small smile, "You've helped the timeline move onto the correct path."

"Thank you Princess, you set me free a while ago, and you saved the world again," Saturn said smiling as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You did very well my queen you should be proud," Pluto said proudly.

"I'm so happy you are all here with me," Serena cried as she dove into the group and hugged them all. "I was so afraid I lose you all."

"Serena!" a voice called. The group looked up at the same time to see two star seeds fly quickly infront of Serenity. A bright light surrounded the seeds as two figures appeared.

"She led me to you," Prince Darien said as Prince Tranquility watched his sister carefully.

Serenity looked on the verge of tears; she stared at the two men in front of her, before throwing herself in between the two men and pulling them both close never wanting to let them go. " Darien! Travis! Don't you ever do that again."

"You did well my love," Prince Darien whispered, "I'm sorry for everything I did, but I'm so proud of you."

"We'd never leave you alone," Prince Tranquility said, "You're stuck with me."

The Starlight's sat up feeling rejuvenated as they took in the light around them, the star seeds floating and disappearing as they returned to their rightful place.

"Look up there?" Sailor Star Maker said pointing in the sky towards the Sailor Scouts.

"The light of hope is in everyone's hearts, she was right," Sailor Star Fighter whispered

"She taught us that," Sailor Star Maker said

"She also taught us to believe," Sailor star Healer finished

"The angel has come down to the Earth!" a voice whispered to the group. The three figures turn around and stared in shock. For standing beside them was the princess they had been searching long and hard for.

"Princess!" the three said happily

"It's a miracle," Healer whispered

"I'm so happy," Fighter said

"Welcome Back your majesty," Maker answered "Now we can start on our journey home!".

The sun that had slowly made its way into the sky began to fade into the darkness of night as the Starlight's, Kakyuu and the scouts all stood on the roof of Darien's apartment building.

"Do you have to leave?" Mercury asked, "I'm sure it would be alright if you stayed a little longer?".

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a little bit?" Jupiter said smiling.

Princess Kakyuu nodded her disagreement, "our friends from home are waiting."

"We'll make a new planet with our princess," Star Healer assured.

Sailor Venus latched onto her arm and looked up with sweet eyes. "Can I help you make a new planet Yaten?" She asked sweetly.

Healer blushed and pointed to her skirt, the others laughed.

"Do your best Starlight's, you four are always welcome here don't forget that," Luna said from her spot on Sailor Mars shoulder.

"We won't, thank you Luna," Maker said gently stroking the cat on Mars shoulder.

It was Star Fighter who was silent as she looked at Serenity standing beside Prince Endymion with Prince Tranquility on the other side of her. Both women had tears brimming fighting for release as they stared at each other.

"It is so good that Endymion has returned and you will finally be able to live the life you should have lived during the Silver Millennium," she said gently.

"Thank you, but it is because of you I was able to do my best," Serenity said looking at her Prince, Endymion had an arm around her waist falling to her side and holding her hand in his. Endymion smiled at Princess Kakyuu, he bowed and took her hand and kissed it. "I can never thank you enough for your guidance of Serena," he turned to the Starlight's. "I cannot thank you enough either, you were there when I couldn't be."

"No need to, she helped me a lot and it was because of Chaos that you died, you were never meant to die like that," Kakyuu answered.

"I can never thank you enough either," Tranquility said, "Please come back and visit some time".

"Will do Prince Tranquility," Kakyuu answered, "No hard feelings either, she's quite a catch."

The three lights nodded joined hands with their princess in the middle of the circle that was formed.

"Thank you," they each answered as a beam surrounded their bodies and they vanished.

'_Good bye and thank you for all your help_' Serenity thought.

* * *

**Soundtrack: **Until the day I die - Story of the year


	12. Epilogue

**FA: Stars : Epilogue**

"What the fuck?" Crystal voice snapped interrupting all their thoughts, she got up from her spot on the couch where Lunic had been resting on her after being dropped off by Helios. She looked around as she saw the four Sailor Scouts walking through the door of the balcony, followed by Darien in black armour, Travis in gold armour both with a sword on their hips before Serena walked in closing the doors behind her. "What the hell is going on here?"

Travis didn't say anything; truth was he really didn't know what to say to the girl. He'd promised her an explanation and he wasn't really sure he could give that to her, instead he moved closer to the young woman and swept her up in his arms. Her body pressed against his armour as she silently noted the differences between Travis with this armour on and normal Travis. "I love you so much Crystal," Travis said honestly burying his head in her neck and taking in everything about her. "Marry me?" he whispered, his arms never letting her get more a few inches away.

"What?" Crystal asked pushing him back, Serena watched with a smirk, somehow this scenario gave her Deja vu. "You disappear, in the middle of our anniversary date, tell me you are Sailor Sol, Lunic calls me her mother, and then you arrive back here, looking like a knight in shining armour and you think I'll just marry you like that?"

It was Raye who smirked and almost choked on air causing the others to laugh as they looked on with interest to see what the feisty girl had to say. Crystal watched Travis, he looked downright uncomfortable and disappointed in himself, and she touched his arm gently.

"But you're damn right I will," Crystal finally said after a moment of silence as she threw herself at him, Travis pulled her closer than ever pressing her body against him and kissing her deeply.

"I don't have a ring," Travis whispered when he pulled away from her tender kiss, but she just shushed him telling him she didn't care. Travis stepped away when he finally caught sight of his daughter and with nothing but silence he went to her side gently nudging her awake. "Honey?"

The child's eyes fluttered before she rolled over turning away from the man, Serena burst out laughing as the rest of the girls changed back into their civilian forms. "Yeah, she's definitely related to me."

"I would have said Crystal," Travis said with a smirk looking at his now fiancé, she blushed at the truth behind it. His words also solidified the knowledge that somehow, this child was their daughter. She didn't ask a lot of questions, waiting for him to explain, she watched how gentle he was with the angel as he rolled her back over so he could see her blue eyes. "Are you going to wake up for me?"

"Daddy?" Lunic's voice whispered wiping her eyes, she shot up quickly seeing him and wrapped her arms around him, she was crying. "You came back!"

"Came back?" Crystal asked confused. Travis simply mouth over the girl in his arms that he would explain later.

"I'll never leave you," Travis promised.

"We should probably head home ourselves," Mina piped, "my parents are probably freaking out. Sleepover?"

"Sounds good," Lita answered with a small smile at everyone else. "It's been fun guys, but I've died enough for one night."

"That's not funny at all Lita," Raye teased, "We should have a meeting tomorrow?"

"Let's do it here," Darien offered, "I'll order pizza and we can catch up on what's happened in the last month or two."

"Sounds good," Amy said with the others nodding. Serena got to her feet to walk her friends to the door leaving Darien watching Travis and Crystal.

"Uncle Darien!" Lunic said with a little excitement, "where have you been?"

Darien didn't know what to say to the girl he was technically meeting for the first time in his life. He sent Travis a look of sympathy as he recalled what it was like discovering the truth about Reenie. "I've been busy little one."

"Reading your big books?" Lunic asked.

"Something like that," Darien answered with a small smile, "there's something that doesn't quite make sense to me though."

"What's that?" Travis asked.

"When I died, Reenie did too," Darien whispered, "But Serena said she sent Lunic off with Helios before she attempted to heal Galaxia." Travis nodded understanding his question. "How did she survive?"

"She was protected by the light of hope," Luna's voice interrupted for them from the spot she had been watching patiently from.

"Did that cat just talk?" Crystal asked picking the cat up in her arms and looking into her eyes as if expecting the cat to just stare at her blankly.

Luna rolled her eyes. "You can put me down now."

Serena joined them after a few minutes; Darien was on his feet in an instant as she moved grabbing his hands and smiled at her brother. ::Darien and I need to talk:: Serena told her brother through their bond as she led him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Do I even want to know?" Crystal asked, Travis just laughed getting to his feet and holding his hands out for hers to help her up leading her out to the balcony.

"Don't worry about me, I know how to entertain myself," Lunic smiled grabbing the remote control and turning on the television.

Crystal pulled Travis back quickly before he was able to walk onto the balcony, "Maybe get out of that outfit? People would start talking about weird people on balconies and such." Travis looked down at his armour and choosing not to argue he concentrated sending his armour fading back into the clothes from their date. "That's amazing, how did you do that?"

"Skill I guess," Travis smirked closing the balcony doors behind them, he opened his arms so Crystal could stand infront of him as he leaned his elbows on the railing. "This feels good."

"What does?" Crystal asked leaning into him, the moon rising into the sky.

"Not having to hide anything from you," Travis whispered, "It feels normal."

"You said you'd give me answers," Crystal said.

"Ask away, we've got all the time in the world."

"When?"

"Since I was born I guess, but I didn't know the truth until I moved to town and met Serena," Travis wrapping his right arm around her waist pulling her even closer. "It was nice to have family again."

"She's really your sister then?" Crystal asked, he nodded. "So, Sailor Sol is really Sailor Moon's brother?"

"Yeah, but there was never meant to be a Sailor of the Moon or of the Sun."

"That outfit you were wearing before, why did you have the armour but the others were as Sailor Scouts?"

"That's my true form, we aren't normal Crystal." Her breath hitched not knowing what she should expect from that revelation. "The sailor scouts were all born on their respective planets; Serena and I were born as Serenity and Tranquility to Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom over a thousand years ago."

Crystal was silent as he began to recount the little memories he had from his time on the Moon Kingdom, how he spent every waking moment with his sister until their fifth birthday when he was sent to the Sun to begin his training to take over his father's throne while Serenity was taught to rule over the Moon Kingdom.

"If you have all those memories, how can you be truly happy with me?" Crystal asked, his arms tightened around her.

"Hey," Travis whispered gently, "I love you; there is nothing that can change that."

"You're a prince though, I'm just plain," Crystal lack of confidence was a surprising factor. "What if I'm not-"

"Never say anything like that," Travis was firm as he kissed her cheek moving inch by inch closer to her mouth and turning her around so she had her legs against the railing. "You are the only one for me, does this not feel right?" His hands held hers and he laced his fingers with hers putting her hand on his heart. "Can you not feel my heart beating?" She nodded, "it only beats like this with you."

"And Lunic? Where does she play into all this?" Crystal asked the question that had been burning in her head since she first her say the word 'Mommy'.

"Exactly who she said she was last night," Travis watched her carefully as she took in what he had said.

"Ours?" Crystal looked at him pointing to the inside of the apartment. "She's ours? But I haven't' gotten pregnant, we haven't even-"

"Not yet," Travis interrupted her quickly, "She's from the future."

"Oh sure," Crystal threw her hands in the air, "Sailor Scout, Prince in hiding, why not a daughter from the future." He was silent as she continued her little rant. "How long have you known?"

"Only a few weeks."

"Is that why you avoided me?"

"A little," Travis admitted, "The truth was I didn't know how to approach it with you, I didn't know that she was your daughter until a week or so ago."

"What would you have done if she wasn't?" Crystal asked seriously, "Would you have broken up with me?"

"No," Travis admitted, "I don't know, it's something I don't want of think of."

"When will she be returning to the future?" Crystal asked curiously as he nodded his answer. "She's such an intelligent little girl, when your friend Helios brought her back here, she was so distraught, she didn't tell me that you had been hurt."

"I never want to put you in that situation again," Travis answered, "I'll always find a way back to you."

"And what if you don't?" Crystal had tears forming in her eyes at this thought, "I never knew how much I wanted it all until I held her in my arms, that little girl who sung my own song back to me, that girl who returned was nothing but a shell that looked like she'd been through world war three. What kinds of parents send a child into such trouble?"

"They didn't send her intentionally," Travis stated, "You know about Pluto right?"

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to be around that much though."

"That's because she's busy as the guardian of time, she guards the timeline and protects the gate between the present and Crystal Tokyo." He forgot that he hadn't explained about Crystal Tokyo. "Crystal Tokyo is Tokyo one thousand years from now. It is ruled by Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion."

"Darien and Serena?"

"Is it okay if I come out here with you?" Lunic's voice interrupted their discussion, but it was Crystal who nodded her approval and tapped the seat next to the little table beside her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I thought I could show you help explain some things."

"What would Pluto say?" Travis asked the girl seriously but she just shrugged.

"She told me there were some things I could tell her, she said it would help her understand what the future holds." Lunic said indifferently as she took the seat next to her young mother. She pulled her own communicator off her wrist and flicked open the top of it pressing a button and having a hologram style image show in front of them of a selection of photographs of herself, some with Reenie.

Crystal and Travis watched on in interest as they gazed at the girl who would be their daughter, the thrill of learning new things about her when they didn't have much time with her to begin with.

* * *

Darien flipped her around so her back was on the door and pressed himself into her, he'd missed everything about her. His lips moved in sync with hers, her hands moving on their own and moved to unhook his cape from his armour. "Don't you ever do that to me again," Serena said seriously pulling her lips away from his.

"I don't plan on it princess," Darien whispered back moving to trail kisses along her neck.

"You really shouldn't wear this," her hands moved around the arm while she tilted her head up to accept his kiss. "It reminds me of all the times sneaking around on the Moon."

"I can always change if you prefer," Darien suggested with a smirk.

"Preferably not," Serena squealed as he swept his arms under legs and picked her up walking over to the bed and putting her down. She didn't know what to do, this was never a situation the two had found themselves in before, but Darien looked like he was ready to undress her.

His hands traced the bare skin of her shoulder blades as he took off her shoulder straps, trailing his soft kisses around her shoulders instead. "I've missed you Serenity." Her skin was flustered hot as he touched her.

"I missed you to Endymion," Serena said, using their royal names often brought them back to the time a thousand years earlier when Endymion would have to sneak around the palace to see her. "I never want to lose you again."

"You'll never lose me my love," Darien moved so he was over her body trailing his hand up and down her side, he reached for her hand that held the ring on it he had given her before he left. "This was only the start of it all."

"Reenie said she helped pick it out?" Serena asked giving him a kiss.

"Our daughter has great taste," Darien smirked.

"Where'd she go?" Serena asked, "she didn't come back with everyone else."

"Setsuna said she returned to the future," Darien answered seriously sitting up and changing himself into his civilian clothes. Serena went to do the same but he stopped her. "I like the dress Princess."

Serena blushed; he moved to the head of the bed and rested against the frame opening his arms for the young woman to move closer. "So we have a niece hmm?"

"We do," Serena answered, "She's lovely, honestly."

"Crystal is her mother?" Darien asked.

"He hoped, but he was afraid when we learnt that Princess Kakyuu and he had an 'arranged' marriage of sorts back in the Silver Millennium," Serena started getting to her feet, "let's go join them."

She held her hands out for his and led him out the room after changing. They found the three of them on the balcony laughing at something Lunic was showing them. Crystal got up quickly seeing Serena and Darien emerge and took a seat on Travis' lap.

"Lunic was just showing us some photos," Crystal explained with one arm hanging over Travis' shoulders.

"This is nice," Serena answered, "The five of us together like this."

"It is," Darien answered.

"I have to go home soon though," Lunic said quietly, "I wish I could have spent more time here, it's so different to back home."

"You'll be back soon enough," Travis said with a small smile, "Reenie always is."

That made the child smile; she clicked the button on her watch making the pictures disappear and climbed up to sit in between the two couples. For now everything seemed to settle as the sun continued to rise into the sky, the darkness fading with the dawn bringing a new day, and a new future.

* * *

"Here we are again," Darien whispered as he held the duffle bag over his shoulder, his other hand holding onto Serena's. She looked up at him, once again the tears fighting for release as she stared up at him. His hand traced the ring on her finger and he pulled her close, earlier that morning they had sent Lunic back to the future with Setsuna leaving everyone to adjust to getting back to reality.

"It'll be different this time Darien," Travis assured his brother from behind the two, Crystal was beside him. "There is no Galaxia this time."

"What about the person who killed Galaxia? We know he's out there planning," Darien didn't let go of his girlfriend as the words escaped his lips.

"Darien's right Travis," Serena whispered.

"Enough what if's," Travis said adamantly, "We've got a few months before graduation," Travis was concerned himself about what his sister had told him she had witnessed about Galaxia's death. But he knew better than to put everything on hold for it, he was trying to have faith in their friends and their training to be prepared for whatever was to come. "You need to get back to what you were doing before all this happened."

"Are your parents and Uncle Jake still okay with you house sitting for me?" Darien asked his brother with a small smile knowing that he was right.

"He is now that you are leaving," Travis teased, Crystal laughed.

"Sounds familiar does it?" Crystal teased with a smirk, "Have a safe trip Darien, I'll keep her company when Travis has had enough of her."

"Hey!" Serena said feigning agitation as Darien thanked Crystal.

"I really need to go now," his attention quickly turned back to his girlfriend. "I'll see you at graduation."

"If she graduates," Travis ducked his head barely avoiding his sister's hand. A smile formed on her face and he made a mental note to thank his brother for easing the situation. Serena pushed her brother away with one hand; Crystal moved to drag her boyfriend away from the couple so they could say their goodbyes.

"I love you meatball head," Darien whispered dropping his duffle bag to the ground.

"I love you too," Serena answered as he picked her up easily, her legs went to wrap around his waist as he kissed her deeply not wanting to let go. After a few moments he put her down and straightened up her dress.

"I'll call you the moment we land," he promised, "then when I get to the dorms."

"You don't-"she started but a finger to her lips cut her off. "Okay, I look forward to it."

"Not long to go now, and then we'll never be apart again." He promised.

One more kiss and he finally let her go picking up his bag again, he handed his pass to the hostess standing by the counter turning to give Serena his trade mark smirk. Serena watched him as he walked down the tunnel to his plane until he was out of sight. This time things were going to be different and he would come back to her.

* * *

**Soundtrack:** Au Revoir - One Republic

**Authors: **Til Part 2 - Au Revoir!


End file.
